Odd Girl, Odd Reality
by Davichi
Summary: She knew today was going to suck-ass; she just didn't expect to fall out of Bobby Singer's ceiling and into Eric Kripke's Supernatural. You may think that traveling three years into the past can help the boys out with the apocalypse and all. Too bad Rae stopped watching the show after season three. This is Rae's story as she adjusts to her new life. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters except for the ones that I create.

**I would like to thank anyone who decides to give my story a try. This is probably the typical word length of most of the future chapters to come (about 4,500-5,000+) it all depends on what I feel like writing. **

**This first chapter is set in Season 4 between episodes 19 and 20. **

**I sincerely hope you enjoy it and if you notice any mistakes or parts that you feel should be re-worked please do not hesitate to let me know. I love criticism!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Peeling her eyes open, Rae is meat with the warm sunlight. Internally groaning, she rolls over to her side, and drags her blanket over her head. She allows her heavy eyelids to droop closed again as she struggles to ignore the oddly uncomfortable feeling that is resting heavily in her stomach.

Today is going to be a shitty day.

Her phone alarm blasts an Eminem song, time to get out of bed.

Throwing off her blankets she leans forward and stretches her body like a cat awakening from a long nap. Hoping into the shower, she begins to sing a random Adele song. Her gruff morning voice only adds to her butchering the song and singing off key.

Furiously brushing her teeth, she continues to hum the rest of the song as the hot water relaxes her sore shoulder that she seems to have slept wrong on. A loud knock on the bathroom door startles the young woman.

"Hurry it up in there, I have an interview today." Victoria shouts from outside the door.

Spitting her toothpaste out towards the shower drain, Rae hollers back, "Then you should have gotten in the bathroom before me!"

Although her body is relaxed and enjoying the morning shower, her mind still feels on edge. Rae furrows her brows as she stares at the opposite tiled wall. These past few weeks have been a pain in her ass, all because of this ridiculous _feeling _that just won't disappear.

Lathering her thick hair with conditioner, she finishes her shower and hops out, drying off her wet body. Unlocking the bathroom door she steps out, "I left the water running." She says as she watches Victoria hurry into the bathroom. "Good luck with your interview!" She shouts and hurries back into her bedroom.

Throwing on a clean bra and underwear, Rae hurries into a pair of jeans and black T-shirt. "Shit," She curses as she notices the time. Frantically running around the small apartment, she tosses a breakfast bar and water bottle into her purse and slides her feet into her black sneakers. Running out of the apartment she hurries into her car and heads towards the hospital.

Groaning Rae feels like smashing her head against the steering wheel. She would get every red light possible. She slams on the gas as soon as the light turns green and speeds down the long street. "Hello?" Rae answers as her car is filled with Victoria's voice. Rae lowers the volume of the radio music so she can hear her roommate's voice better.

"Hey, there was an accident on the freeway, so I would take the back route to the hospital." Victoria says as she walks through the apartment searching for food.

"I've noticed." Rae replies bitterly. "Thanks for the info though, and don't you dare eat any of that chocolate cake I made last night." Victoria giggles as she swallows a piece of the cake.

"Too late!" she laughs out as she hangs up.

"Call Lynett," Rae instructs her car and she can hear the numbers dialing.

"Hello," Lynett's sweet voice answers.

"Hey Lynett, I'm stuck in traffic but I'll be there in ten minutes." Rae says alerting her boss that she would be late.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. There are a lot of patients today so be prepared for a full shift." Lynett replies before hanging up.

After sitting in traffic, Rae parks her car and heads to the women's changing room. "Hey Paula," Rae says casually noticing her fellow nurse is also running late. The older woman of forty smiles at Rae,

"Good morning." She says as they change into their blue scrubs and begin a long day's work.

* * *

After dealing with gashes, broken limbs, blood, and vomit, Rae drags her body into her apartment to see Victoria wearing one of her sexy outfits. "Can we not go out today?" Rae asks weakly as she flops face first into the black leather sofa. Victoria's tall black pumps click against the wood floor as she takes a seat beside her friend.

"Sure, we can go another night." She says. She certainly isn't going to force Rae to a club when she can barely stand on her two feet. "You should get some rest."

Rae groans, she hates disappointing Victoria like this. They haven't been out for the past month with Rae working ridiculous hours and Victoria trying to find a job, the two need a break. "Actually, maybe we should go out tonight. You are already dressed, and I need a good drink."

Victoria's plump lips spread into a smile as she squeals with delight. "Yay! You should wear that nude colored dress."

Rae returns the cheerful smile. One night out can't hurt, and she doesn't have work tomorrow so she can get piss drunk tonight. Slipping her body into the tight nude dress Victoria suggested Rae admires her reflection.

She is no super model that right goes to Victoria. During her high school years, Rae worked hard to lose weight, she doesn't poses the wonderful genes that Victoria has and needs to exercise to keep her healthy figure.

Throwing her hair into a bun and straps on a pair of black stilettos, "I'll do my makeup in the car." Rae says as the two girls head out to Victoria's Mercedes.

"I wish I had boobs like you." Victoria wines as she admires Rae's full C-cups.

"And I wish I had your legs," Rae retorts as she envies her friend's slim Barbie legs.

"Come on, let's get this party going!" Victoria shouts as she slams on the gas and they speed to the club.

After her first two drinks Rae is finally relaxed and is able to have a good time. She finds her body swaying against a cute man. The pounding club music resonates off the walls, and pounds in her ears as she feels a hand on her hips.

"Shots!" Victoria says beaming as she hands her best friend a shot of tequila. A handsome man already has his arms snaked around her slim waist. After five shots later, the rest of the night is a blur. From the pounding music, to the various dance partners, Rae can feel the alcohol getting to her.

* * *

The pulsation in her head will not stop. She clumsily sits up, banging her head against her headboard. "Fuck," she curses as she gently rubs the back of her head and glances to her right, thankful that there isn't a strange man lying beside her. The last time Victoria had dragged her to a club she wound up having crazy sex with a stranger and not being able to remember anything from that night.

Peeling her body out of her bed, she shuffles her way to the bathroom. Feeling as if someone shoved a brick of lead in her head, she struggles to open her eyes. When the blast of light hits her retinas, she squeezes them shut.

She hates hangovers.

A strong gust of nausea rips through her and she finds herself leaning over the toilet, puking whatever is left in her stomach. Closing her eyes, she runs a frustrated hand through her hair as she flushes the toilet. Forcing her body to stand up, she brushes her teeth staring like a zombie at her horrific reflection.

Her thick head of dark mahogany hair is a bird's nest and her smeared makeup makes her look like a half crazed raccoon. She can hear Victoria running down the other hall and into the half bathroom. Smiling to herself, Rae is pleased that she isn't the only one that drank too much last night. If she is going to suffer through this bitch of a hangover so is Victoria.

Finishing up the second round of brushing her teeth, Rae takes a shower and throws on one of her favorite tank tops and girl boxers. Crawling back into her bed, Rae drifts back to sleep.

* * *

Demons. Fucking demons.

Dean glances over to Sam who finishes the exorcism with a few last words of Latin. "Your turn sweetheart," Dean says as he turns his attention to the demon possessing a poor soccer mom while Sam checks the lawyer's pulse.

"He's gone." Sam says.

Dean quickly exorcises the second demon and frowns when he too can't feel a pulse from the soccer mom, "Great, just great," he mumbles as makes his way up from the basement.

"Dean, Sam!" Bobby's voice calls out.

Dean and Sam rush towards Bobby's and find a girl lying flat on her stomach in the middle of the living room.

"What the hell." Dean says as all three men are not sure what to make of the situation.

"How did she get here?" Sam asks Bobby who shrugs.

"Wouldn't believe me if I told you." He responds gruffly folding his arms across his chest. "She fell out of the ceiling."

All eyes turn upwards to the ceiling for a brief moment until Dean scoffs. "Out of the ceiling?"

"Do you think she's a demon?" Sam questions as the three men hover over the limp girl. Dean kicks the girl's leg. "Dean," Sam says shooting his brother a glare.

"What?" He asks innocently, "Just seeing if she's alive. What demon comes to a hunter's home wearing this?" He questions noticing her choice of clothing.

"Mother fucker," Rae gasps out as she opens her eyes and finds herself lying on a hard surface.

All three men step back and grab their guns aiming at Rae who struggles to stand on her two legs. She yawns covering her mouth with the back of her hand before opening her eyes to stare at the guns, then the three men, and then back at the guns.

"What the fuck?" She cries out and glances down at her body. She is still wearing the pajamas she had managed to get into before she had hoped to sleep off her hangover.

Sam looks at Dean who glances at Bobby. "Who are you?" Sam questions watching as the girl's brown eyes move frantically around her surroundings.

Rae's breathing begins to become labored. Is she dreaming? Is she still drunk? Has she been kidnapped? Rae's mind is slowly processing the situation, why were there three men pointing guns at her? She had to have been kidnapped, that is the only logical explanation she can manage to scarf up at the moment.

She stares at the peeling red paint and the musky smell; this is so not her apartment. The world around her begins to feel unreal and she blinks trying to focus her mind. Where is Victoria? Did they take her too?

"Hey!" Dean shouts watching as the girl jumps back in surprise. "If you don't want us to blast your head off, why don't you start explaining how you got here."

"Excuse me," She finally squeaks out. "How did I get here! You were the ones who kidnapped me! How did I get here?" Her voice is now a loud scream, "Where is Victoria? I swear to god if you do anything to us I'm going to kick all of your asses and shoot _your_ heads off!" Rae flinches, her head still in pain from the hangover. "That's it, this is a dream. God, I knew I had too much tequila last night." She continues to ramble on to herself, still not able to fully understand the extent of her situation.

"This chick is crazy." Dean mutters to Sam as he watches Rae talk to herself. "Do you want to shoot her?"

"Dean." Sam says incredulously, "We can't shoot her; she could be human for all we know."

"Human? Bobby just said she fell out of his ceiling. I don't know if you can do that but I certainly can't."

As the two brothers argue, and Rae tries to convince herself that this is a dream, Bobby reaches over and grabs his flask of holy water. For a split second Rae winces as she fears the liquid is acid or some form of chemical that will burn her flesh. But nothing happens and she can taste the water on her lips. "Great, I've been kidnapped by psychos, oh my god, I knew my love for watching serial killer shows was going to bite me in the ass."

"Lady, shut up for one second." Dean shouts as he cocks his shotgun which seems to instantly shut up the strange woman before them. "So now what?"

"She isn't possessed; maybe she's a shifter or a witch." Sam suggests.

As the three men begin to discuss whether Rae is human or not, her mind begins to realize something. The men in front of her seem familiar as if she saw them before. "Wait," She says causing the men to stop their conversation. All eyes watch her as she points to Dean. "Weren't you the guy from that movie My Bloody Valentine?" She accuses and turns her attention to Sam. "And you, I swear I saw you in that crappy remake of Friday the 13th,"

"Dude, this girl must have escaped the loony bin." Dean scoffs as he lays his shotgun down but grabs a silver knife.

"Holy mother of fucking god!" Rae shouts out as it hits her. "Holy shit, holy shit!" she chants over again in what appears to be delusional excitement. "I'm in Supernatural! My drunken mind has placed me in an old favorite show!"

Sam watches as the woman begins to laugh and he turns to Bobby who is carefully watching Rae laugh until tears are leaking out of her eyes. "Boy, I think she's human. Demons and witches are sick and twisted but this is too bizarre even for them. She seems too…unstable." Bobby says to Sam who can only nod in agreement.

Dean is only a foot away from Rae who wipes tears from her eyes and spots the knife in his hands. "Holy shit!" She screams out in fear as she backs up. "Stay back!" she screams as she continues to back away from Dean. "Even if you are a figment of my imagination, I would rather you not chop me up."

Rae watches in terror as Dean continues to approach her with the blade. There is no way she can overpower him, in fact Rae couldn't even do a single pushup. Her upper body strength is zero. If she can get to a door and out of this crazy house, she might stand a chance at running. She hesitantly glances between the three men that are blocking the only doorway.

"Someone help!" The scream of a woman is heard by all four pairs of ears. Rae can't help but feel as if her prayers are answered as she watches the tallest man hurry out of the room. She can feel the adrenaline beginning to pump through her veins; this is going to be her only chance to escape.

Dean glances over to Sam who is hurrying down to the basement to where the origin of the voice came from. "Bobby!" Sam calls out and Bobby leaves the room.

Rae doesn't waste a second, she grabs a stack of books and flings them at Dean and sprints around him running towards the front door. "Son of a bitch," Dean curses as the books smash against his face and he picks up his knife and heads to the front door and sees Rae sprinting through the pile of cars.

Her legs pump beneath her as she sprints for her life. Winding around a stack of cars, her eyes spots the driveway and she urges her legs to move faster. Unfortunately, her short stature of five foot four only allows her legs to move so far. And Dean is able to quickly catch up to her, his strides longer then hers.

Panic sets in as she can hear the crunch of the gravel under Dean's boots. She risks a glance behind her and lets out a squeak of fear. She makes a sharp right turn noticing her pursuer is just in arms length.

Dean growls under his breath as he pursues the petite woman but he knows she can't run forever especially without shoes or socks on.

She is about to make a dash left, when she feels the man tackle her to the ground. His weight smash against her back, and the gravel digs painfully into her torso and exposed skin. "Let me go!" She shouts as she wiggles around trying to get out of his grip.

Dean pulls the knife from his belt. He watches the fear sink into Rae's eyes as she begins to thrash even harder. "Stop moving around," He grunts as he pins her legs down with his own.

"I don't want to die. I'm only twenty four, I still need to get married, have kids. I want to see the Eiffel tower and lounge on the beach in Hawaii!" She sobs out. Dean grips her forearm and slices the skin.

Rae can feel the blade slide over her skin and then the blood begins to pool. Dean watches as nothing happens. He grumbles under his breath as he gets off the woman. "Sorry sweetheart, we still have questions for you." He says as he swings the woman over his shoulders and heads back into Bobby's place.

"What happened?" Sam asks seeing Rae over Dean's shoulder and her bloody feet.

"She ran. Where is Bobby?" Dean asks as he flings Rae onto the couch.

"He is helping the lady to get back home." Sam says noticing the clean cut on Rae's arm. "So she isn't a shifter either."

"Nope, but this little midget can run pretty damn fast." He huffs as he heads into the kitchen to grab a beer.

Rae can feel the pain in her feet now that all of her adrenaline has vanished and while she can physically feel the pain, she is also fully aware that this can't possibly be a dream. Sam hands Rae a towel that is soaked in warm water. "Can you tell us your name?"

Rae gratefully takes the towel from Sam's outstretched hand and begins to clean her feet. "Railey but everyone calls me Rae."

Dean snorts, "Isn't that a dudes name?" He asks rhetorically leaning against the kitchen counter as he watches Sammy work his puppy-dog-magic.

"Rae," Sam says with a light smile as he holds out his hand. "My name is Sam and that's my brother Dean." She frowns as she stares at Sam's large hand and decides to be polite and slides her small one in his.

"Bobby said you fell out of his ceiling. Can you explain that?" Sam asks gently watching as Rae cleans her other foot. She stays silent for a moment.

She is sitting in Bobby Springer's home with Sam and Dean Winchester. She honestly wishes this were a dream, but from the cut Dean left on her arm and the pain to her feet, the idea that this is a dream left a while ago. When she was a teenager around seventeen, she had seen her first Supernatural episode. Victoria is the obsessed fan, and a Dean girl at heart. Rae on the other hand enjoyed the show and watched it faithfully but only up through season three.

Just the sheer idea that she has somehow wound up in a parallel universe is mind boggling. If anyone should be transported to the Supernatural universe, it should have been Victoria.

"Sammy I think you broke her." Dean muses as he notices how silent Rae is. Just a few minutes ago she was laughing hysterically and spouting nonsense.

"Rae?" Sam asks as he touches her arm. She lifts her gaze and meets Sam's hazel eyes.

"This day sucks ass." She groans with a sour look. Sam cracks a smile waiting for her to continue.

"The lady is on her way home. Did you catch the girl?" Bobby's voice breaks the silence as he walks in. "So not a shifter either." He also notices the cut on her arm.

"Rae, this is Bobby." Sam introduces the older man.

"Hi Bobby," Rae says weakly, "Could I have some Band-Aids or something?" Bobby nods as he notices her bleeding feet. "And a pair of tweezers, please," She needs to remove the small bits of rocks that are dug into her wounds. Once she is bandaged up and sitting crisscross on the couch, the three men wait for her to explain.

"Okay," She begins, "So I don't really know where to begin. I mean yesterday I was working my shift at the hospital, my roommate Victoria and I went to the club. I got piss drunk and by the time I fell back asleep I find myself on the floor of this house with you guys pointing guns at me. I don't know how the hell I got here and I honestly just wish I could go home."

"That doesn't explain all the stuff you were babbling about with Sam and I being in movies." Dean points out.

Rae shrugs, "This is going to sound ridiculously crazy but I guess you guys aren't strange to crazy." She mumbles the last part more to herself. "What year is it?" She asks even though she knows the answer.

"It's 2009." Sam says watching Rae's lip twitch.

"Right…where I was, it's already 2012." She says softly.

You can hear a pin drop with the silence that holds the room hostage. Dean is the first to speak, "You're shitting me." He looks over to Sam and Bobby who are staying silent. "So what are you a witch, come to mess with our minds? I mean this is low even for your kind."

Rae snaps her head to Dean. "Fuck you." She spits out, "I'm not a god damn with, shifter, or any other demonic supernatural being. I am a human, as in a Homo sapien dumbass. And since I have a vagina that makes me a female homo sapien," Sam laughs at Rae's snappy response as he looks to see his brother's face. "All I know is where I come from, you and this world," She says gesturing to the room. "All of this is a TV show called Supernatural. Created by Eric Kripke, it is about two brothers Sam and Dean Winchester who travel across America killing the supernatural."

Rae watches as Dean's jaw clenches, "Okay let's say you are telling the truth." Bobby chimes in as he scratches his beard. "If you come from 2012 and this is a TV show, then you must know the future as well as the past."

Rae bites her lip as she feels the scrutiny from the three men. "That's right, but I didn't really watch the latest season's faithfully." She admits. "I only really watched the first three seasons but then I got hooked on the show Dexter about the serial killer and I just kind of forgot about Supernatural."

"I need a drink." Dean mutters as he gets another beer. "Out of everyone in the world that happens to land into our reality that has knowledge of our future, didn't watch what happens next. Fantastic, this day is getting better and better."

Rae sighs as she begins to feel guilty. "So does that mean you all believe me?"

Sam nods and Bobby sighs, "This doesn't make a lick of sense but we don't have proof to say anything else. How about we go and find you some suitable clothes to wear." Bobby suggests as he leads Rae upstairs.

"Do you believe her?" Dean questions his baby brother who sits up and heads towards him.

"It sounds crazy but I mean that would explain her reaction to us when she came here. If I woke up to find myself in a different reality I would freak out a little bit." Sam admits as he accepts the beer his brother offers.

"I don't know man, something just feels off about her. With the impending apocalypse, the last thing we need is a girl from a different dimension to deal with."

A few minutes later Rae appears back downstairs. Bobby is in his study looking through all the texts he can to figure out how Rae has found herself in a different reality while Sam is clicking through the internet and Dean is watching Rae. Besides the strong annoyance she holds for Dean at the moment, Rae can't help but feel like she is almost experiencing an out of body moment. Her mind just can't accept the fact that she is in the Supernatural world. Victoria would kill her right now if she knew.

A sigh escapes her lips as she is unable to stand the awkward silence. "Do you have a question?"

Dean smirks as he stands up from the seat across from Rae. "Yeah actually I do," Rae doesn't like that mischief grin on his face. "Were you a Dean-girl or Sam-girl?"

Rae sends Dean a death glare. "Really, that's the question you wanted to ask me." She replies icily, "For your information I was a Sam-girl," Rae can see a small smile spread across Sam's face before she continued, "I have a thing for tall guys you know like Alexander Skarsgard? But after being next to Sam, he is huge. So I think I've decided to be a Bobby-girl now." Sam's smile fades and it's Dean's turn to grin.

"Did you hear that gigantor?" He teases his younger brother who then tells Dean to shut up.

"What was your guys' last hunt?" Rae asks, there is a moment of silence before Sam replies.

"We met our half brother, Adam." Sam says softly as he remembers burning his brother's body just two days ago.

Rae nods, that episodes sounds familiar as she tries to remember what is to come.

"Do you know if we stop the apocalypse?" Sam can't help but ask. Rae's stoic expression slips and both Dean and Sam notice the sympathy in her eyes.

"Sam," Rae begins, "You know there are seven seasons…and I'm pretty sure Victoria mentioned there was going to be an eighth." Her voice is just above a whisper.

"What? Eight seasons?" Dean repeats not sure if he heard her correctly. "God dammit! Who the hell watches this show? Fuck, eight seasons!" Dean keeps repeating as he leaves the room and slams the front door as he heads out.

"How old are you?" Sam asks as he closes his laptop. Rae turns to the younger brother,

"Twenty four, I know people say I look younger, it's my Korean blood that I got from my mom." Rae grins.

Sam nods when he first saw her, he could tell she was a mix of ethnicities. "You said you worked at a hospital are you a doctor?"

"Nope, I'm a nurse. Graduated a year ago from San Diego State," Rae says pleased. "You know it's strange, I still can't believe that I'm here." She says slowly as she stare at Bobby's poorly kept house. "Sam," Rae begins as she tilts her head and a sad smile touches her lips. "I may not have watched most of the episodes past season three but Victoria talks a lot. She is in love with the show. And I know about the…" She begins and leans in towards Sam. "Demon blood," She finishes as she stares into the larger man's eyes. The flickering of emotion from anger, to embarrassment seem to be battling against each other.

She leans against the couch, giving Sam his personal space again. "You should tell him." Sam stares into Rae's large brown eyes an can see the sincerity behind her words.

"I can't." He whispers before sitting up and leaving too.

* * *

**If you have any questions about my story feel free to ask me. I have a vague idea of how this will go but things may change. This story will probably progress a little slow (not super slow but if you are looking for instant romance it won't be in the next chapter). Speaking of romance, I was a little iffy about whether to make this a Dean/OC or a Cas/OC but I think I'm sticking with Dean for now.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter covers season 4 episode 20 'The Rapture', 21 'When the Levee Breaks', and 22 'Lucifer Rising'.**

**On my previous chapter I noted that most of my stories will be decent length, this is probably going to be one of the shortest chapters I write. I didn't feel confident enough to place Rae in the middle of a hunt especially since she is so unprepared and has no training yet. In future chapters she'll go on hunts.**

**Hope you enjoy and thank you again for reading! **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Her mind is filled with so many thoughts and questions. What does her family think happened, kidnapped is the most likely thought. Her lip twitches as she thinks about how her mom is probably badgering the entire police force to start looking for her. She hopes Victoria is doing alright with her disappearance but knowing that girl, she is probably blaming herself for getting them both drunk last night. Her most prominent concern is _if _she can return home. Her pessimist side begins to show as she begins to assume the worst.

Dean stays fairly silent throughout the rest of the night; in fact she isn't sure she even saw him after the terrible news of eight seasons of supernatural shit. Once Sam returned and showed Rae which room she can use, neither one of them mentioned the demon blood again.

They begin light conversation as Sam asks about her family and friends. He repeatedly assures her that they will find a way to return her to her time and place. On the show Rae remembers Dean always pestering his brother for being the 'emotional one' when all he does is tries to empathize and show he cares.

The next morning, Dean and Sam head out saying they need to find Cas after a desperate call he made to Dean earlier that night. Thus leaving Rae in Bobby's care, which she doesn't mind at all, in fact he turns out to be great company.

"Good afternoon Bobby," Rae says with a warm smile. "I made us lunch, it isn't much. You don't have a lot of food in your refrigerator."

Bobby smiles at the young woman, "A home cooked meal, haven't had one of those in…forever." He chuckles as he takes a seat across the table and begins eating. Rae pours herself a cup of water and takes a seat across from Bobby as she resumes looking through a large ancient looking book. The two eat in silence as they flip through pages while munching on the sandwich Rae had made them.

"You sure know how to cook." Bobby comments as he finishes the last bite. "Are you sure you didn't notice anything strange before you would up here."

Rae sighs as she takes a sip of the water. "I didn't notice any flickering lights or smell any sulfur. The only strange thing is I've been having this bad feeling for the past few weeks. But I mean it doesn't mean anything, it's just one of those things where you know you'll have a crappy day."

Bobby grimaces, "Maybe when those idjits get back with Cas, we can have him take a look at you."

"You're thinking an angel might have placed me here." Rae finishes her lunch and begins to clean the dishes, her eyes stare off into the distance as she begins to think about her world.

Two days pass and Rae can hear Bobby talking on the phone with Dean. A few hours later she spots Dean and Bobby leading Sam to the basement.

"Where's Sam?" Rae asks as she sees Bobby emerge back in the living room with a stone expression.

"He's in the safe room." Bobby replies, "You can't let him out, it'll be real hard to ignore the screaming and begging but this is for his own good. That boy has gotten himself in a big mess."

Rae stays silent not wanting to let Bobby know she was aware of Sam's demon blood addiction. She closes her eyes for a moment as she rubs her temples trying her best to recall anything about the show. She knows that they are very close to the end of season four, it is possible this is the last episode.

A few minutes later Dean comes in, his eyes a window to his misery and utter disappointment, "You're still here." He mutters as he recognizes her presence.

Rae keeps her mouth shut from replying with a snippy remark. This is going to be hard for Dean. "Should I make dinner?" Rae asks Bobby softly. He gives her a silent nod and she disappears into the kitchen.

The sounds of Sam's screams and cries can be heard throughout the house. Rae tries to keep her mind busy by cleaning the house as best she can. Dean and Bobby are in his study space speaking about Sam. After hours of hearing Sam's cries Rae heads to Bobby. Her head is engrained with Sam's cries as if he is being tortured to death and it is just too much to handle.

She needs to get out of this house.

"I looked 'em up, there's no doubt about it. They're all seals, breaking fast." Bobby says Rae can see Dean looking through some papers.

"How many are left?" Dean asks his voice gruff.

"Who knows, can't be many." Bobby replies and looks over to the source of the soft knocking on the open door frame.

"Bobby?" Rae says as she steps into the room. "I'm going to go out for a bit. Maybe I can go into town and buy some actual clothes for myself." She says with a weak smile, she certainly can't stay in Bobby's wife's clothes forever.

Bobby nods in understanding, a loud cry for help rips through the silence between them. Bobby watches Rae flinch at the helpless cry. "Here take this credit card." He says and tosses her his car keys. "Be back in an hour."

Rae smiles a silent 'thank you' and heads out.

It is only eight, and Rae is able to locate a local Wal-Mart. Her dress flaps in the wind as the doors slide open, and she can feel other customer's eying her. She doesn't blame them, she looks as if she stepped out of a 60's sitcom. She begins to roll a cart through the women's section, and piles her cart with jeans and T-shirts along with medical supplies.

As she pushes the cart through the food aisles she tosses ingredients, fresh fruits, and vegetables before stopping at the Electronic section. After debating with herself whether or not she should purchase a phone, in the end she decides to buy the cheapest one. She'll need one to call Bobby or one of the boys.

The woman behind the cash register begins to ring up her mountain of stuff and keeps peeking over at Rae. "I'm acting in this play." She says answering the unspoken question on the woman's mind as to why Rae is dressed like a 60's housewife.

"Oh who do you play as?" The lady responds as understanding flashes across her eyes.

"The wife of a man who kills me because a demon possesses my body," Rae says dead serious with a perky smile. The register lady just stares at Rae unsure if she should laugh because it is a joke. "Here you go," Rae says and hands the woman Bobby's credit card.

She parks Bobby's car and she begins to unload the car when she hears a familiar deep voice.

"Yes I swear…now what?" Dean asks. Her curiosity peaks and she takes a few steps closer and peers around a stack of cars.

"Now you wait. And we call on you when it's time." Castiel replies his voice matching Dean's gravelly voice. Rae turns around and heads towards the house not wanting to be caught eavesdropping.

"I bought some ingredients and a cell phone." Rae says as she piles all the groceries onto the kitchen counter. "How is Sam?" Rae asks but the second she enters the house she hears his cries of anguish. She hurries to the kitchen and sets down the last four bags onto the couch and shifts through the food items she bought.

"Not doing well." Bobby says his body is tense with worry and guilt. Rae stays silent as she packs the fridge with fresh fruits and veggies.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asks not sure how to comfort Bobby.

"Just try and get some sleep tonight." He replies weakly and Rae takes her signal to hide back in her room taking her bags of clothes and other personal necessities with her.

Throwing on a fresh T-shirt and a pair of shorts, Rae climbs into bed and closes her eyes. She tries her best to sleep that night, and the thought of using the earplugs she bought crosses her mind once or twice but what if a demon or something bad happens. She needs to stay alert. With a heavy sigh, she sits up and flips open her new little phone and tries dialing her parent's number.

_We're sorry the number you have dialed…_

The machine's voice responds and Rae hangs up before it can finish. It was worth a try though. After another few hours of staring at the ceiling she decides to brush up on her lore and hunter knowledge. If she is stuck in this reality, she will need to prepare herself for the worst and from watching the past seasons, the worst will definitely happen. And with that, the thought of receiving any sleep that night leaves.

By the time the clock in the room Bobby is letting her use reads seven, she pushes off the covers and heads downstairs. She should make breakfast and coffee…lots of coffee.

"Morning," She says as she spots Bobby and Dean who are still in the clothes from the night before. "I'm going to make some breakfast." She says but both ignore her comment and she heads into the kitchen. The hallways still echo the sounds of Sam's endless screams.

"But correct me if I'm wrong, you willingly signed up to be the angel's bitch." Rae can hear Bobby accuse Dean. "I'm sorry you prefer sucker?" As she heads further down the kitchen she can no longer hear their conversation.

She wants to go home. This is exhausting and she hasn't even met any demons or witches or whatever else is in the show. She rests her head against the fridge as she tries to collect her thoughts. She can remember Victoria explaining an episode about how she can't believe Sam would chose Ruby over Dean. And how it was so painfully obvious the bitch was using him.

She continues to try and recall anything Victoria might have said to her, but most of the time she tuned her out when she spoke about Supernatural because that girl could go on and on for hours.

The house is met with silence. Rae sighs, finally some peace and quiet...

...

..

.

Her eyes snap open, silence is not good. Then the sound of Dean and Bobby rushing down towards the basement is the only sound she can hear.

She hurries down the basement and sees Bobby and Dean holding down a seizing Sam. "Oh my god." She breathes as she rushes over to Sam who has become limp. Dean is about to yell at her to go back upstairs but she quickly pulls out a small flashlight that she bought at Wal-Mart the other night and opens one of Sam's eyes.

She carefully watches as Sam's eyes dilate normally. "He should be okay." She begins as she presses her fingers against Sam's neck searching for the carotid artery. "We should get him on the bed."

Dean and Bobby listen and hoist the large man back onto the bed. "Is this the first one?" Rae asks concerned.

"Yeah," Dean says as he stares down at his unconscious brother. Rae chews the inside of her cheek; Sam has to get off the demon blood.

"We'll need to lock him in place." She says, both men turn to her. "If he has another attack we need to keep him as secure as possible."

"I'll get some chains," Bobby says as he heads back upstairs, Rae following behind him as she grabs some dish towels.

"Here," Rae says as she hands Dean the towels. "You should put these under the chains so it doesn't hurt his skin."

Dean blinks in surprise. She didn't question why Sam is in here nor did she suggest they should let him out. She seems to understand everything too well.

"Rae you should head upstairs now." Bobby suggests as he finishes attaching the shackles to Sam's ankle. She frowns,

"Fine, I'm going to go for a run then. And yes Bobby, I'll stay close to the house." She replies over her shoulder as she heads back to her room.

* * *

That night Dean comes stumbling in, his face bloody, and his heart broken after his brother's beating. Sammy, his baby brother, chose Ruby a fucking demon over him. Just the thought of her name makes Dean want to smash his fist into the wall. Clutching his side, he struggles to reach the couch.

"Bobby can you get me the first aid kit." Rae asks as she hurries over to the man, her hands gently grasping his shoulder but he lightly pushes her away as he easies himself onto the couch in a lying position.

Bobby hands Rae the large kit and she works on cleaning Dean's face. "I won't ask what happened." She murmurs as she begins to clean off the cuts on his face. "How about I talk for the both of us?" She offers as she sets the bloody wad of cloth down. His dull green eyes are focused to the ceiling. "You'll get through this. Both you and Sam will, and even though I know that right now, in this moment, you feel as if you have no one. Life fucking sucks, and I wish I could say I understand but I honestly can't and I don't think anyone can understand how shitty and terrible your life is." She falls silent as she rubs Neosporin on the open cuts. "I'm going to lift your shirt and check your abdomen."

Dean does nothing as she her fingers tenderly push his shirt upward. The tips of her fingers press softly against his skin as she examines the ugly bruises that cover his toned abs and chest. "No broken ribs, you're going to be sore for a few days." She asserts before pushing the thin material of his shirt back down. She reaches out to touch Dean's hair, when he grabs her wrist.

"I'm fine." He growls out, his eyes meeting hers for the first time that night. "You've done enough."

Rae frowns as she watches a thin dribble of fresh blood beginning to seep out of his hairline. "You're head is bleeding. I'm just going to check okay?" After staring the older man down, he reluctantly releases her wrist and she shifts to kneel behind the arm of couch where he has his head propped on.

As she runs her fingers through his hair, she feels a sticky spot and watches as he flinches. "I'm going to give you some advice. You can take it or leave it because frankly someone needs to tell you." She announces as she reaches over and snatches some fresh cotton balls and dips them in alcohol. "Sam betrayed you. I can see it in your eyes, he betrayed you in the worst way possible. And I can only assume you are beyond hurting on the inside because the trust that you once had is now broken."

She pauses not sure if Dean has fallen asleep or if he is simply ignoring her. She can feel a small shard of glass embedded in his scalp, and she picks up the tweezers. "I can't tell you how everything will work out. But I do know that after all of this ends, you and your brother will have more obstacles in your path and the only way you are going to get past them is to stop lying to each other." She rips out the shard of glass and keeps a strong press on the wound waiting for the blood to clot.

"Just shut up." Dean says as he sits up from his lying position. "You don't know a thing about me," He snarls, his eyes are jaded and if anything he reminds Rae of a wounded animal.

"You're right," Rae says her voice unexpectedly calm. "I only know what I've seen on the television but I know a breaking person when I see them. And once that final hit blows, you are going to be so broken inside that you'll be unrecognizable." Rae says fiercely her eyes matching Dean's hard gaze. "Tomorrow morning you are going to wake up and feel the worst emotional pain of abandonment. You need to pull yourself together and fight to stop the apocalypse if not for yourself, then for all the billions of ignorant people who have their own lives and loved ones."

Rae gathers the medical supplies and turns on her heel and heads towards the open doorframe. "And if the world wants to burn, then so be it." She leaves shutting the lights behind her.

That night, Dean lies awake unable to feel the physical and emotional pain. Rae's words play over and over in his mind until he closes his eyes and he slips into a light sleep.

* * *

The next morning Dean is speaking with Bobby who is trying to persuade the stubborn man to call his brother. As the two continue to argue, Rae is out running through and around Bobby's property. As she returns, sweat glistening against her body, she notices Bobby alone in his study.

"So it's going to happen." Bobby says carefully as he spots the young woman hovering by the open door. "And there's no way to stop it." The thick tension in the air is anything but an indicator. By the time Sam escaped and Dean is whisked away into heaven's 'green room' Rae is seated across from Bobby as she wipes the sweat off her face.

"Maybe if I had arrived during season two I could have helped you stop it but I came too late. All of you were already set on this path."

Bobby's lips are set in a deep frown. "Your world, where you come from, are there any…" He trails off as he takes a big sip of his favorite whiskey.

Rae smiles, "No, not that I know of at least. I mean sure people claim there are ghosts but there are certainly no hunters running around or strange deaths like there are here. I think the things that scare most people in my world is cancer rather than if they are going to be killed by some random supernatural creature."

"Must be nice." Bobby grumbles as he taps his finger against the glass.

"Like I told Sam and Dean, there are potentially eight seasons so the world isn't going to end tomorrow or anything." She adds in with a dry laugh. "It hurts to see them broken apart like this." She says referring to not only the brothers but Bobby as well. She has been watching both Dean and Bobby carefully for the past few days and it is evident that this is causing their hearts to wither in agony.

"How about I show you how to shoot today?" Bobby suggests as he sits up and sets his coffee mug on the kitchen counter.

"Really?" Rae asks eagerly as Bobby leads her outback.

"If the apocalypse is coming, it's best if you know how to shoot a damn gun for protection." He grumbles as he lines up empty beer bottles. "We'll start light and work our way up to the bigger guns." He says as he hands her a .22 pistol.

After teaching her the basics of body position and the mechanics of the gun, Bobby steps aside and let's Rae try. She has to be the worst shooter, she swears Bobby is almost about to laugh at her first few attempts.

"I've never seen anyone shoot the ground at such a close distance." He says his voice is gruff and serious but Rae can tell he is teasing her. She had somehow managed to shoot the dirt that is only about four feet away, not even close to hitting any bottles.

"I told you I would suck at this." She mutters as she tries and tries again. It isn't until the sun begins to set, that Rae is finally able to hit three of the bottles within the first three rounds.

Finally she heads back into the house to make some dinner. She can hear Bobby arguing with someone over the phone. He slams the phone down as he enters the kitchen.

"Dammit!" He growls, "Those boys better be ok." He grumbles on about the strange force of light that exploded where the boys were. He can feel it, the darkness and pure evil rising in the air.

It's begun.

An acrimonious smirk appears on her lips, welcome to season five of Supernatural.

* * *

**There will be more Dean and Rae moments in future chapters. The episode I chose to begin my story at wasn't the best placement for any romance as Dean is being ****overwhelmed** with Sam's issues and trying to kill Lilith, etc. Don't worry, perverted Dean will begin to come out soon enough. :P 

**I promise that the chapter I post tomorrow will be a lot longer! ^_^ **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think so far, I do hope I am able to decribe all the characters well enough that they seem like the actual Dean, Sam, and Bobby. Also ask me any questions you may have or if you need clarification on something. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter covers season five episode 1 and 2. It deals with Bobby being possessed and Dean learning that he is the Michael sword along with Dean and Sam going off to hunt the first horseman they encounter, War. **

**So far I have clumped a lot of the episodes together and I know Rae isn't that envolved yet but things will begin to pick up speed, I promise! **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Rae takes one of Bobby's extra cars and heads into town. From what Victoria told her, season five is going to deal with a lot of angels which means be prepared for the shit to hit the fan. She stops into town picking up more medical supplies and wishes she could get her hands on real drugs.

"Hey Bobby," Rae calls out as she unlocks the front door and steps in to be met with silence. "Bobby?" She calls out again.

Walking into the kitchen she sets the bags down and checks the fridge. If Bobby leaves he usually leaves her a note or something, how strange.

After a nice shower, she can't stop the nagging in the back of her mind. Something is wrong. Bobby always lets her know when he leaves more the safety purposes then actually being considerate. Don't want a skin walker or god knows what else to come in the house while he is supposed to be gone for two days.

Spending a good ten minutes arguing with herself, she finally opens her cell phone and calls Dean. "Hey Dean, its Rae, I hope you and Sam are okay… I know you probably are. But that's not why I called, is Bobby with you? He isn't here and he always leaves me a note saying if he is gone. Well call me back when you can."

She hangs up her phone and heads outside to practice her shooting skill. Glass begins to shatter as her improved shooting abilities are finally showing. One bottle, she moves her hand over slightly, and pulls the trigger a second time, and watches the beer bottle blast backwards.

Satisfied that she can hit at least seven of the ten bottles all within ten pulls of the trigger she heads inside to find something to eat. The rest of the day is terribly boring and she feels so inefficient for spending most of the day watching old movies.

By nightfall Rae begins to worry, not a call or text from any of the boys. As she eats her leftover pesto pasta her cell phone begins to buzz.

"Hello" she answers eagerly.

"Hey kid, it's me." Bobby's voice echoes in her ear.

"Where are you?" Rae asks, "You didn't leave me a note saying you were gone. I thought something bad happened."

She can hear Bobby moving around before he speaks. "Yeah, something bad did happen. I'm at the hospital two towns over."

"I'll pack you a bag and head over." She says and hurries through the house gathering items. She quickly map-quests the hospital and hops into a car.

After an hour of driving, Rae parks the car and heads into the hospital. "I'm here for Bobby Singer." The nurse leads her to Bobby's room.

"Shit Bobby, what happened?" Rae asks as she rests all of her bags by his bed and takes a seat beside him.

"Demonic possession," He says scowling, still very upset that a demon managed to get into his meat suit.

"Oh," She says, what more can she say then that? That would explain why Bobby left without leaving a note when he left, it hadn't been the real Bobby leaving. "I brought you a change of clothes," Rae begins, "What surgery did you get?" She asks.

"How did you know I got surgery?"

She chuckles, "I'm a nurse remember, you're in the post operative care."

Bobby rolls his eyes, "I stabbed myself to get the demon out of me." He says lightly as if it is a naturally occurring thing that happens every day.

Rae stands up and heads to the cafeteria to get some coffee. Talking with Bobby for the past few hours is great but she is beginning to feel the exhaustion creeping up behind her.

"So let me ask the million dollar question," Rae can hear Sam's voice as she enters the room. "What do we do now?"

She takes her seat beside Bobby and gives the boys a small wave. They both look up and give a small head nod. "Well…we save as many as we can for as long as we can I guess. It's bad, whoever wins heaven or hell we're boned." Bobby says his face dead serious.

"What if we win?" Dean asks all eyes turn to him. "I'm serious; screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Now they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one is ours and I say they get the hell off of it, we take them all on we kill the devil, hell we kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."

Rae's eyebrows raise, it is far to say she is semi-impressed with Dean's little speech.

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby snarkily replies.

"I have no idea but what I do have is a GEd and a give 'em hell attitude and I'll figure it out." Dean says with a confident smirk.

Rae can't help but smile behind her coffee cup while Bobby glances at Sam who only smiles and gives a shrug.

"You are nine kinds of crazy boy," Bobby says as he smiles.

"It's been said, listen you stay on the mend and we'll see you soon." Dean pats Bobby's shoulder affectionately as he heads out. "Rae can I speak to you," He calls over his shoulder. Rae glances at Bobby for a second before sitting up and heading to the hallway to talk with Dean.

"What's up?" She asks watching as Dean rests against the opposite wall, his arms cross over his broad chest.

"Thank you for coming over and helping him." He begins and then lets out a laugh. "It's weird to think that just a few a little over a week ago you came from a different reality." He says more or less to himself. "I know we haven't been looking at a way to get you back home."

Rae holds up her hand to stop Dean. "It's okay, really. I mean you guys are in deep shit over here. Don't get me wrong, I would love more than anything to get home but I can't leave you guys like this." Rae says with a smile. "I'll watch over Bobby while you guys do your hunting."

Dean can't help but smile. "You aren't that bad after all." He pushes off the wall and is about to head back in but she grabs his arm.

"I am really sorry Dean. I wish I had watched the rest of the seasons so I could tell you how to fix everything."

Dean's rich green eyes meet her gaze and him smiles, "Don't worry about it, we were doing fine without you and we'll do fine with you here." He says as he ruffles her hair and heads back in.

She is able to find a motel to stay at that is just a block away from the hospital. It's been three days and Bobby has become more withdrawn. The idea that he will be a paraplegic for the rest of his life is taking its toll.

"Hey," Rae says as she spots the two brothers hovering outside of Bobby's room. "He hasn't been doing well."

Dean's lip twitches, "Maybe he needs a backrub to cheer him up." Both Sam and Rae give Dean the look of incredulity that he is actually joking right now. "Wow no sense of humor today." He mutters.

"Look, we might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back." Sam says, and nods with approval.

"Dean you need to understand that this is serious. He may not be able to walk again." Rae whispers softly as her eyes hold sympathy for Bobby.

"What's in the envelope?" Sam asks and Dean pulls out an X-ray.

"I went to Radiology and got some glamour shots. Let's just say the doctors are baffled." Rae peers at the X-ray to see the strange symbols engraved on Dean's ribs and sternum.

"Damn," Rae whispers as she snatches the X-ray from Sam's hand and takes a better look.

"Hello," Sam says as he answers his cell phone. "Castiel? Uh, St. Martin's hospital, why, what are you…Cas?" Sam shuts his phone and looks just as confused as his brother.

Rae hands Dean the x-ray, "Is he coming?" She asks unable to hold in her anticipation. She has always wanted to meet Castiel, even though she doesn't watch Supernatural, she did see bits and pieces when Victoria would be glued to the television.

"Cell phone Cas, really?" Dean says as Rae watches a man in a trench coat and a rumpled suit standing between the brothers. "Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone."

"You are hidden from all angels, I won't be able to simply…" Castiel begins to explain before Bobby interrupts him.

"Enough foreplay, get over here and lay your damn hands on. Get healing, now." He demands his anger slowly beginning to rise. He can't stand this damn chair any longer.

Castiel's eyes flick over to Rae but quickly ignores the human's presence as he steps into the room. "I can't," He says his voice is just as deep and rough as Dean's. She can't help but wonder if he needs a cough drop.

"Say again?" Bobby asks slowly as he turns his wheelchair to better face the angel.

"I'm cut off from heaven, much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do, certain things I can't."

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life." The frustration continues to rise as he finally grasps the fact that he will not be able to walk.

"I'm sorry." Cas says truthfully.

"Shove it up your ass." Bobby growls as he turns his wheelchair away.

"Well at least he talken now." Dean mutters to Sam.

"Dean," Rae hisses as she moves towards Bobby.

"I heard that." Bobby retorts as he watches Rae's hand cover his and she gives him an encouraging smile.

"Cas," Sam says finally introducing. "This is Rae," She stands up and heads over to the angel. "She isn't from around here and we thought since you are an angel you might know how to get her back home."

Cas turns to face Rae, his dark blue eyes scan over the human before him. He watches as she smiles and she extends her hand.

"I fell out of Bobby's ceiling." She says watching as Dean nudges the angel who eventually shakes her hand. "Where I come from all of this is a TV show." The angel's hand is surprisingly warm as they shake, and she begins to take her hand back but Castiel's grip tightens.

He tilts his head as he leans towards Rae his eyes searching hers, "Strange," He begins as he takes a step closer to the odd woman. She frowns, this angel is certainly a man of few words.

"Uh, Cas," Dean begins as he watches the awkward introduction. He can see the clear discomfort striking Rae's face. "Remember, personal space."

Rae breaks away from Castiel's intense gaze as she squirms her hand out of his grasp. "I know you're an angel, but…" She begins as she gently presses her hand against his chest and gives a soft nudge. "Try to remember what Dean said about personal space." She says with a weak smile.

"So do you have any idea how she got here?" Dean asks the angel who turns his attention back to the situation.

"I don't have much time, we need to talk." Cas steps towards Dean as he remembers his true meaning of coming here. "You're plan to kill Lucifer."

"Yeah you want to help?" Dean asks somewhat hopeful.

"No it's foolish, it can't be done." He retorts bluntly.

"Well thanks for the support." Dean says trying to not roll his eyes.

"But I believe I have found a solution there is someone besides Michael that is strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse." Cas says, hope in his eyes.

"Who is that?" Sam asks.

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that plane," Cas begins to explain.

"He means God." Rae cuts in as she folds her arms over her chest. Guess she isn't getting back home today. She doesn't want to butt into the conversation and demand for him answers when, clearly they have more pressing issues at hand.

Cas glances over at Rae for a moment. "Yes, God,"

Rae takes a seat on the hospital bed as she watches the three men and the angel argue about their next plan of action. She watches as Dean reluctantly gives Castiel his necklace and the angel disappears.

"So I guess I'll be sticking around." Rae says slowly. "It'd be great if Cas could tell me what he meant by strange. I'm going to grab some lunch, do you want me to get you anything Bobby?"

"Nah, I'm good thanks." Bobby says as he watches Rae leave with her purse.

By the time she returns with her salad in hand and a water bottle in the other, the brothers were gone and Bobby is staring out the window. "Hey Bobby, did they go on a hunt?"

No response, Rae sits on the edge of the hospital bed and slowly eats her salad as she stares out the same window. She is surprised by her ability to adapt to this world and accept it. Her parents and friends are probably still looking for her back home.

"You know, I remember my friend Victoria saying that you were one of her favorite characters." Rae begins as she recalls a conversation she had with Victoria one night as they watched Modern Family. "She said even though you were in a wheelchair you could still kick demon ass and if anything that made you even stronger."

"You knew." Bobby says as he slowly turns his chair towards Rae who swallows a clump of her food. Shit.

"Bobby," Rae begins but she instantly snaps her mouth shut.

"Get. Out." He says through gritted teeth. Fury burns in his eyes and if he could Rae swears he would beat her to a bloody pulp.

"Bobby, I'm sorry." Rae begins as she feels as if she is staring into her own father's eyes and seeing the utter disappointment. She gulps down the sadness that peaks through her.

"Out!" He shouts and Rae quickly leaves the hospital tears welling in her eyes.

As she flops on her bed Rae buries her head under the pillow. What is she still doing here? She can't possibly be of any help to anyone in this world.

She throws the pillow across the room as she becomes frustrated. If an angel can't get her home, no one can. She better make the most of this, and she begins to pack her things.

* * *

Rae hadn't returned that day or the following day. Sam hadn't contacted Dean or Bobby ever since he and Dean went their separate ways after killing one of the four horsemen, War.

"So you yelled at her." Dean begins, "Because she didn't mention that you would wind up in a wheelchair."

Bobby grunts in response.

"Kind of a dick move, I mean she didn't know how or when and even if she told you that you wouldn't be able to walk again would that have stopped you from hunting?"

Once again Bobby grunts. He is feeling guilty enough as he remembers Rae's bambi eyes staring back at him, hurt by his words.

As they continue back towards Bobby's home, Dean notices the newly built ramps. "Who built those?" He asks as he helps Bobby into his wheelchair.

As Bobby rolls up into his home there is a note on the kitchen fridge.

_Hi Bobby,_

_I had hired some guys to help me build a ramp around the house so it'll be easier for you to get around. I made some food that you and the boys can eat. Let Dean know I restocked the alcohol._

_Don't feel guilty for yelling at me. I know I should have told you. It was wrong of me to keep that secret. _

_I don't think anyone can help me now. I think I might as well make something out of my life here. When life gives you lemons, right? _

_Thank you for teaching me how to shoot a gun. I got a lot better and I know how to protect myself if anything happens._

_Thank you all for everything. _

_-Love,_

_Rae._

"What's that Bobby?" Dean asks and Bobby flips the letter over and notices the writing.

_Hahaha! Got you! :D I'm not really leaving. I'll be back in a few days so don't worry too much. _

Bobby grins as he tosses Dean the letter. That girl certainly knows how to guilt a man.

* * *

True to her word, Rae returns with a bag in her hands. "Hey Bobby! How ya' feeling?" Rae asks as he opens the door for her.

"Better, is that the reason you left for the past four days." He eyes the bag in her hands.

"Yep, awhile ago I was thinking and I decided to do some conning myself so I've been driving through large towns and snatching a few drugs." She says casually as she pulls out the small jars. "It isn't the hardcore stuff but it will certainly work better then popping a few Advil's and I figure since you all are hunters and hurt yourselves a lot these will come in handy. I also snatched some needles and other things I couldn't get my hands on at a regular store."

Bobby is impressed. "You are a fast learner, I'll give you that." He says. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Rae smiles as she pats his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. You're forgiven. Where are Sam and Dean?"

"They had a falling out. Sam wants to live a normal life and fell of the grid. Dean should be coming back tomorrow to check in."

That night Rae decides to cook lasagna for Bobby and an apple pie because she has a sudden urge for a good pie. As she opens the oven to check on how the lasagna is cooking she hears the front door open.

"Something smells great." Dean's voice booms throughout the house. "Bobby you shouldn't have," Dean says as he spots the apple pie.

A book smashes against is back. "Don't even think about eating that you idjit." Bobby says as he wheels in a pile of books in his lap. "Rae, I would move that pie away if you want it to be around for dessert."

Dean leans over the counter and spots Rae fixing the foil and closing the oven shut. "Hey Dean," She says "Bobby said you would be back tomorrow. Luckily I made a lot of food though," Rae continues to talk about the food she plans on making as she opens a top drawer and stretches onto her tiptoes as she attempts to snatch the good plates.

Dean's eyes travel along the lines of her body. Rae may be short but she certainly has curves, his trademark smirk appears on his lips. Another book is sent flying at him. "Jesus, what Bobby?" Dean says as he picks up the thrown book.

Bobby sends Dean a death glare. "I know what that mind of yours was thinking." He sends Dean a strong warning, stay the hell away from Rae.

"Can you make yourself useful and help me out?" Rae asks Dean as she stares up the plates.

Dean makes his way over to Rae who is still looking up at the plates. He smirks as he purposefully places his body against hers and easily snatches three of the pristine white plates. "You smell nice," Dean compliments as he sniffs the top of her head. Rae rolls her eyes as she turns around tilts her head up to meet his gaze.

"Hey lover boy, you should take some of your own advice." She says as she pokes his sternum. "Personal space," She brushes past him and begins to set the table.

Dean ignores Bobby's chuckle as he leans against the door frame watching Rae. "I assume you and Sam haven't made up yet." She says casually trying her best to ignore the feeling of Dean's eyes on her. "You'll probably make up in a few days. Bobby mentioned you guys killed of War. The writers don't usually keep you and Sam separated that long."

"Did you change your hair color?" Dean asks as he notices the redder tint. "I like red heads."

Rae cocks her head and snorts. "I know that look." She says as she takes a step closer, her dark brown eyes hold his green ones in an intense gaze. For a moment, Rae is about to tell Dean off by saying there is no way in hell she would ever get with him, but then changes her mind. "Don't even think about it." She says as she playfully flicks his forehead and heads back to Bobby. The last thing she needs it to encourage Dean into "the chase" and in the end she tells him off nicely. Dean rubs his forehead a lighthearted smile on his lips. He certainly wasn't expecting that response.

Sitting together at a table the three of them eat the wonderful dinner. "Damn," Dean says "This has to be some of the best lasagna I've had." He says as he reaches for his third piece. One would think the man has been starving at the rate he is inhaling the food.

Bobby rolls his eyes as he smacks Dean's hand. "Try talking when you're done chewing you animal." Rae snickers as she eats her portion. "I have a ghost case, it's pretty cut and dry." Bobby begins as Dean continues to shovel more food in his mouth. "I think you should take Rae with you."

Dean almost chokes on his food. "What?" He manages out as he swallows the chunks of food in his mouth and takes a long swing of his beer.

"She needs to start getting her feet wet. With the apocalypse and all it'll be good for her to start learning field work."

Dean glances over at the young woman who is still staring at Bobby. "I can really start hunting?" She finally stutters out before a large grin spreads across her face.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Dean asks still uncomfortable with the idea of having to bring along a newbie.

"If I don't get to go, then you can't eat any of my pie." Rae says sticking out her tongue playfully. Dean doesn't even weigh the options in his mind.

He wants pie.

* * *

The next morning Rae has her duffle bag filled with medical supplies, change of clothes, and anything else she might randomly need. "Bye Bobby!" She calls out as she follows behind Dean to his Impala.

As she settles in the seat beside Dean she looks through the case file. "So it should be just a simple salt and burn right?" This case doesn't seem familiar so it is most likely not an actual episode. From what Rae has read in the file, it is a vengeful ghost that has killed two people, the cousin and a young secretary.

The car ride is mostly silent, besides the blasting of Metallica. Rae watches as the world flashes past them and after an hour of silence she can't stand it anymore.

"So I did see one of the episodes of this season." She begins, "Victoria made me watch the episode because she just kept nagging at me saying how amazing it was."

"What was it about?" Dean asks very interested in what she saw.

"Zachariah sends you to the future, I'm pretty sure it's five years in the future or maybe four… anyway you see that the world is pretty much destroyed and people are infected with that Croatoan virus from a while back. You then meet your future self." Rae says summarizing the episode.

"That's it?" He says, "What kind of awesome episode is that?"

Rae scoffs, "Oaky maybe I gave you the cliff notes. I'm just not sure if I should tell you anything more. I mean sure Zachariah tries to force you to say yes to Michael, that angel is such a bastard. But Cas will come and save you."

Dean stays silent for a moment. "What don't you want to tell me?"

"I'm pretty sure the episode is coming up really soon. Oh, look at the clouds; you know those are Altocumulus clouds. Did you know that if it's a warm and humid summer morning these clouds are usually followed by thunderstorms later in the day?" Rae turns to Dean who has a small smile on his lips.

"Nice try with changing the subject."

She huffs, "I tried at least." Rae begins to ponder if she should reveal to Dean that Sam is Lucifer's vessel. He will find out soon, but would she alter something drastic if she revealed it to him now? "Oaky if I tell you, you can't tell Sam. I don't know if the ripple effect will ruin everything."

Dean nods, "I promise."

Rae holds out her pinky finger. "Pinky swear,"

"Are we five years old?" He asks with a bubble of laughter dancing over his lips but he links pinkies with Rae and she grins in satisfaction.

"Sam is Lucifer's vessel." She begins not waiting for Dean to absorb the information. "I mean before I knew that this was actually a real place, I thought the writers for the show were great. I mean they must have set up this idea that you who is the eldest brother winds up being Michael's vessel while Sam, the youngest who fought against your father wound up being Lucifer's vessel. It just seemed too perfect. But I mean that isn't really the kicker in the episode."

Dean begins to tune out Rae's voice, just perfect. Not only is Dean Michael's vessel, but Sam is now the vessel of the devil. Things just keep getting better and better. His mind tunes out Rae's voice his mind too jumbled with his own thoughts.

"I mean the fact that in the future Sam says yes to Lucifer is shocking really. But I mean I think the writers just wanted to…" Dean whips his head over to Rae,

"He _what_?" His eyes are furious as he feels like someone just punched him in the gut while he is already down.

Rae nervously meets his stare and twiddles with her fingers. Great now she feels like a high school girl again. "The future that Zachariah shows you, Sam says yes to the devil. Can you keep your eyes on the road…"

Dean exhales a shaky breath, his brother says yes? His focus turns back to the long stretch of road as he digests the possibility of this future.

After braiding her hair, then un-braiding it for the eighth time, Rae groans. "I shouldn't have told you." Her eyes narrow at Dean as she jabs his arm. "Now we are sitting in this car with awkward silence for god knows how much longer. I mean really, you have to know that the future that douchebag angel shows you probably won't happen right? Okay, well maybe it may seem like a real possibility in your mind, but trust me; Victoria didn't mention anything about that future actually happening."

Rae frowns as she notices Dean's stoic expression. "So now you are purposefully ignoring me. Fine, I'll talk the whole way. Let's see I guess I could talk about what I was up to for the past four days. It's strange how many people will let you walk right into a hospital if you're wearing scrubs. And there was this one lady with this scary lazy eye, I swear she knew what I was up to."

Dean can feel a headache beginning to brew as struggles to block out Rae's ranting. But she just goes on…and on….and on… "And I also had to get more birth control and tampons. Guys have it so easy..."

"Shut up!" Dean finally shouts, the last thing he needs to know is about all that feminine crap.

"Ha, now you finally said something." Rae says grinning. "Why don't we try and hold a normal conversation like adults?"

"Fine, as long as you stop your insistent ranting. God woman, you sure know how to annoy someone."

Rae places a hand over her chest acting hurt. "Ouch, that hurt me Dean." She snickers, "So now that I have you talking, what do you want to say? I know a brooding face when I see one." Dean scowls at her,

"I wasn't brooding."

"What's on your mind?" Rae asks ignoring his comment. A minute of silence settles back in the car and Rae opens her mouth to begin her rantings but Dean cuts her off.

"Sam and I separated because I can't trust him. Remember when I came back to Bobby's and you spoke about the future and our bond and a bunch of other crap. You were right. I love him, he's my brother and I don't think I can handle losing him like I did. I just can't bring myself to forgive him, things are different now. Now that you tell me, he says yes to the devil…what am I supposed to do?"

Rae stays silent, what can she tell him? Everything will be alright? You'll get through this? There is nothing she can tell him to make him feel better or encourage him because in the end, they are just words. "I don't know what I can tell you to help. But I do know that you need Sam and he needs you. If anything he will need you now more than ever."

"So I guess the world doesn't end on 2012." Dean jokes and the two make light conversation throughout the drive over to Oklahoma.

* * *

"One king?" The woman at the front of the motel asks Dean, all the good men are taken, she thinks bitterly as she spots Rae who is stepping out of the car and opens the trunk.

"Uh, two singles please." He clarifies as he hands her one of his credit cards.

"Oh, are you and the misses having a little fight?" She asks as she glances over to Rae who is tossing her duffle bag over her shoulder and heads in.

"Just a little fight but we decided to take a road trip across the great U.S together." Dean says as he wraps his arm around Rae's waist. "Isn't that right honey?" He asks.

A cheery fake smile is instantly across Rae's lips as she nods in agreement. "Yes, my hubby over here forgot to mention that he likes men too." She casually pats his chest and continues with her story, "So you can understand my surprise when I find him in bed with…" Rae begins before Dean pinches her side causing her to jump.

The lady behind the desk stares between the two slightly confused but hands them a room key.

"Was that really necessary?" Dean asks as he tosses his duffle bag onto the bed closest to the door.

"Did you have to pinch me?" She replies as she takes a seat on her bed before turning to Dean. "Now what?"

* * *

She should have known that it wouldn't be a simple ghost. After salting and burning the corpse who they believed has been haunting the family, another death occurs. This time it is a child that has no connections to the family.

Next thing she knows, Dean says they are now after a witch who has been doing some dark ritual where she needs an infidel couple and an innocent child.

"You stay in the car." Dean orders as he snatches his gun and heads into the witch's home. "God, I hate witches." He mutters.

"But I can help." Rae begins but Dean is already hurrying inside the abandoned home. She stares at her wrist watch, watching as the seconds tick by until it's been three minutes and no sign of Dean.

She opens the car door and tentatively heads in. She pushes open the door and slowly creeps inside the dark home. All she sees are empty rooms everywhere until there is a sound of a crash and then glass breaking upstairs. Running up the stairs, Rae finds herself staring at her first witch.

The witch is a suburbia looking woman who has Dean tied to a chair that is surrounded by candles, strange herbs, and dead animals encircling him. The witch doesn't notice Rae's presence and she silently comes closer and Rae points and shoots, the first bullet hits the witch's shoulder. She screams in shock and pain as her crazy eyes land on Rae.

Not good. "Rae," She hears Dean call out but she fires a second bullet this one the witch manages to avert away from her body.

"I was wondering when you would come up." The witch's voice is sugary sweet as she takes a step towards Rae. Her first instinct is to sprint the hell out of this house but she can't leave Dean here. "Come in and I won't hurt Mr. Winchester."

God, she is being that stupid girl in horror movies. The stupid ones always die. But she makes her way into the large room and the door snaps shut behind her. "I told you to wait in the car." Dean growls out as he struggles against the thick rope that is holding him securely to the chair. Rae notices the empty chair behind Dean and she visibly pales.

The witch steps towards Rae. "Aren't you a young looking one." She says as she softly touches Rae's cheek which sends a cold chill down her spine. The grip around the knife Rae has behind her tightens as she waits for an opening. The witch blinks once and leans closer to Rae. "How strange," she says to herself as she sniffs the air around Rae. The witch is unable to feel her anything from Rae.

As the witch comes even closer, Rae can feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins and she lodges the knife into the witch's chest and smashes her foot into her gut. She rushes over to Dean and pulls out another blade from the side of her boot and begins to cut the rope.

"Watch out," Dean says as the knife that was once lodged in the witch's chest is thrust at Rae who jumps out of the way just in time.

"That hurt." The witch says as she begins to say a string of foreign words her hand outstretched to Rae. Dean slashes through the last of the rope and lunges at the witch who flicks her hand and sends Dean flying across the room.

He fights against the invisible hold with all his might. There is no way in hell he is going to let Rae die. He notices Rae's eyes dance of the knife that he had used to cut the rope. The witch flicks her hand towards Rae everyone in the room expecting her body to be flung like a rag doll.

But nothing happens, the witch frowns as she tries again, "Now Rae!" Dean shouts and Rae lunges for the weapon. She doesn't know what happens next, it is like her mind just went into auto pilot and acted on its own. With a clean swing she just knows she had cut the witch's throat. The spray of warm blood splatters across her face and chest and the witch collapses to the ground.

The unseen force holds Dean to the wall disappears as the witch dies. "Holy shit," Rae whispers.

"Rae," Dean calls out as he touches the woman's shoulder. She turns towards Dean and he can see the blood that stains not only her clothes and skin, but taints her innocence forever.

* * *

**So Rae get's some action and succeeds in her first kill. Tomorrows chapter will fully explain why the witch couldn't do anything to Rae. I think the longest chapter I have is chapter five, 10,000 words! :O So look forward to it! I am working on chapter six later today, I only have about 4,000 words done, so don't expect to have a new chapter everyday.**

**PROMISEs: Rae isn't a supernatural creature of any kind, no nephilim or half demon, she is a full human. Dean and Rae will have more romance as the chapters go by.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if you liked it, hated it, I accept criticism! **

**Thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter covers season five episode 3 'Free to Be You and Me'. **

**Please read what I have to say at the end of this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Dean continues to glance over at Rae, his eyes shifting from the road to the bloody woman beside him. She hasn't said or done anything, and this worries him. He parks his baby outside their room and opens her side of the door.

"We need to get you cleaned up." Dean speaks his voice surprisingly soft. He extends his hand and waits patiently for Rae to accept his help.

Locking the door behind him, he heads into the bathroom and soaks one of the towels. When he returns to the room he notices Rae is sitting on the edge of her bed, staring off into space. "You can clean your face with this." His voice is deeper than usual and his words come out a little harsher then he wanted them to be.

He waits for her to take the towel, to say something, to just do something, but she is like a statue. With a soft sigh, he bends down and gently wipes her hands clean. "She killed three people. She was going to kill both of us." He moves onto her other hand, "Demons posses people, it wasn't like she was an innocent when you finished her," He pauses as he carefully begins to wipe away the blood splatter on her cheek.

Her dark eyes finally move away from above the television and she stares into Dean's eyes. His body locks in place, those eyes seem all too familiar; the darkness that lurks beneath are the same eyes Sammy looked at him with when he killed his first.

A smile is forced on her lips as she stands up and heads to the bathroom.

Dean tosses the bloody towel onto the table as he flips open his phone. "Hey Bobby it's me." Dean says as he runs a frustrated hand through his short hair. Bobby is going to kill him.

Rae peels off her clothes and steps in the shower, not caring if the water is cold or scolding hot. She watches the blood cascade down her body and down the drain.

This has been the worst fucking month of her life. All hope of ever returning back home left days ago. She knows Bobby has still been doing research when he has time, he is really too kind to her.

She begins to scrub her body clean and she tries to cleanse her mind. She is frightened to death because of her lack of fear that she just killed a person. Of course the entire fight had been scary as hell but that fear seems to be underlining the almost empty feeling. Shouldn't she be freaking out and screaming at the sight of the dead body? Blood never bothered her, she is a nurse but after killing someone shouldn't there be a sense of guilt?

Her breathes begin to become shallow at the recognition that she isn't feeling remorse for killing that woman. Her vision begins to blur and she rests her hand against the wall to steady her waving body.

She lowers herself into the tub as the shower water continues to spray down on her. "_Set me free, leave me be, I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity…here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be, but your onto me and all over me…" _Her voice is nothing but a whisper as she softly sings to herself, something she always does when she wishes to disappear from the world.

The night before she and Dean left, Rae remembers staring up at the ceiling trying to mentally prepare her for the idea that she might kill a fellow human being. What she can't have anticipated is not feeling bad for killing her. The witch hadn't been born a witch. She had a family, maybe not a perfect one but she had dreams and ambitions and Rae was the one that made her disappear forever.

Closing her eyes in defeat, an abrupt wave of complete fatigued washes over her, she rests her head against the shower wall and listens to the shower water. Her body jolts her awake, she can't fall asleep in the bathtub. Not bothering to wash her hair, Rae shuts the water off and grabs a towel.

"I know Bobby, I'll drive her back tomorrow morning…yes I know…I'll explain more when we get back…bye," Dean snaps his phone shut as he spots Rae emerging from the bathroom.

"Hey," He says a little uneasily. She snatches clean undergarments and her pajamas before disappearing back into the bathroom.

An irritable sigh escapes his lips. Should he say something to her? She doesn't seem to want to talk, maybe he should just leave her alone. A minute later, Rae steps out, her hair in a braid, and a broken smile on her lips,

"Night," She says before burying herself under the covers.

Standing awkwardly for a few seconds, Dean takes his turn in the bathroom and climbs into the other bed, his eyes watching the lump under the bed to his right. When the nightmares come, he'll be there to help her.

* * *

"Fuck!" Dean snaps his eyes open at the sound of Rae's curse, his hand grips around the gun under his pillow as his body jerks up looking around the room.

She leaps to the bathroom, "God dammit," She curses as she keeps her eye pried open while her finger catches the contact she slept in. She blinks furiously as she removes the second contact; her eyes are feeling dry and coarse.

"You alright?" Dean asks as he hears the faucet turn on and notices Rae's bloodshot eyes as she heads over to her duffle bag with her toothbrush in her mouth.

She grumbles something incoherent as she snatches her eye drops and glasses case. Dean blinks in surprise. He had stayed up most of the night just watching over her. She didn't show any signs of a nightmare, there was no sobbing or crying, in fact it was so quiet he drifted off to a deep sleep. She seems to be normal, if he hadn't witnessed her killing the witch last night, he would have never thought anything happened.

After spitting out her toothpaste she shouts from outside the bathroom. "I left my god damn contacts in last night." Rae is dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, and a navy t-shirt. "You can use the bathroom. I'm going to get some coffee."

As she walks past Dean, he wraps his hand around her slim arm. "Hold it," He says as he turns to look down at the woman. She looks incredibly sexy with those glasses framing her eyes reminding Dean of that porn movie he saw with the librarian...he snaps out of his thoughts and presses the back of his hand to her forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" He asks his voice tinted with concern.

Rae scrunches her nose, as she pushes aside his hand. "Why don't you go brush your teeth and then we can talk about my mental state later." She scoffs as she brushes past him and out the door.

Dean frowns; yep she is back to normal.

"I bought you some doughnuts." Rae announces as she steps back in the room to see Dean stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. She raised her eyebrows at him and gave him that, 'really?' look.

Dean snickers as he grabs a pair of fresh clothes. "I can change out here if you want." He jokes which Rae simply scoffs at as she sets the food down.

"I bet there isn't much to see anyway." She retorts as she takes a sip of her coffee her eyes purposefully eyeing Dean's body.

"Baby, you wish you knew what was under this towel." Dean says with a wink. Rae rolls her eyes at him as he disappears into the bathroom. She can't deny the fact that Dean has a great body, but she is never going to let him have the satisfaction of her acknowledging that fact. The last thing she needs to do is add to his Casanova personality.

The ride back to Bobby's is silent, mostly due to the fact that Rae is fast asleep.

"Hello," Dean says as he answers his ringing cell phone.

"Hey Dean it's Penny," A soft voice says weakly.

"Hey Penny, how's Derek doin?" Dean asks grinning remembering Derek who was a fellow hunter.

Penny hesitates for a moment, "I think he's dead Dean. He went to Kay County in Oklahoma to hunt out a vampire nest. But he hasn't contacted me in two days and he always calls after a hunt. I called Bobby and he said that you were nearby…"

"Don't worry I'll check it out and call you when I find something." Dean says reassuring the distraught wife.

"Thank you." Penny says before hanging up.

He turns his head to see Rae whose head is resting against the window of the car. He isn't sure what to make out of her behavior this morning. Should he be concerned that she is acting so normal? Dean struggles to remember how Sammy dealt with his first kill.

He snickers as he remembers Sammy immersed in books for a week and the watched the Discovery channel for another week. He begins to think even farther back, how did he deal with killing his first supernatural creature?

Then there was Rae being immune to the witch's power. His eyes travel away from the road and over to the sleeping woman as he begins to think she may not be human.

"Hey Bobby," Dean says recognizing the number. "Yeah Penny just called me…yes I am going to check it out…no I won't let Rae out of my sight, I'll have her stay at the motel room…bye."

"Was that Bobby?" Rae asks as she keeps her eyes closed.

"Yeah, a hunter's gone missing and his wife is a little freaked out so I'm going to check it out." Dean says as he can see Rae shift in her uncomfortable position out of the corner of his eye. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rae smirks, "You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine really."

"Fine," Dean repeats, "You know when people say they are 'fine' they usually aren't."

Rolling her eyes Rae manages to sit crisscrossed on the seat. "Okay that was a poor word choice. I was a little freaked last night, and I know this is going to sound weird but I am honest to god okay. If I have any nightmares or need someone to talk to, you'll be the first person I come to."

"Alright then, you're fine." Dean says not wanting to press any further. How many times had he told Sam or Bobby that he was fine, and he honestly was?

"So what is that we are hunting now?" Rae asks curiously.

"Whoa there sparky, there is no _we_, I am going to see if Derek was able to eliminate this vampire nest, you will be staying in the motel."

"But…" Rae begins but Dean cuts her off.

"We were damn lucky to get out of the witch's grasp yesterday. You are going to stay put so I don't have to worry about your safety."

Rae stays silent, he is right, they were lucky yesterday. "On the topic of yesterday, why wasn't I flung around like you?" She watches as Dean clenches his jaw.

"Not sure, Bobby said he would do some research and see if he can find a reason."

Rae's eyes begin to lighten with excitement. "What if I'm a total badass halfling or something, wait maybe I'm an angel and I secretly transported myself here? Oh no, what if I'm a demon or something evil…" She glances over to see Dean's tense body. "You know I'm joking right. I'm human…as far as I know."

Dean keeps his eyes trained on the road and stays silent for most of the way to Kay County.

* * *

While Dean went through the town looking for any hints to a vampire nest or Derek, Rae is stuck in the motel rom. The walls are a pale blue gray color made of wooden panels and a there is a cute little stand of flowers that separate the bathroom and the two beds.

Rae swings her legs over the arm of the couch as she dangles her feet around and flips through the TV channels. Finally deciding to watch an old CSI episode, Rae begins to paint her nails a matte pink. And as she lounges around, she begins to realize that she almost feels at home.

This is exactly what she would do if she were at home bored to death. After waiting for her toe nails to finish drying, she wiggles out of her clothes and tosses them in the washing machine with all of her other dirty clothes and undergarments.

After a very long shower, Rae shuts off the water and wraps a towel around her body and opens the bathroom door.

"Hello," Castiel says politely.

"Shit," Rae gasps as she tries to calm her now erratic heartbeat. "Jesus, you really need to learn to knock or something." She gasps out. Castiel knits his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I am sorry, I thought you were Dean." He says slowly, when he had arrived in the room, he could hear the shower water running and assumed Dean was showering. His blue eyes glance around the room looking for the eldest Winchester.

"He is out hunting right now. I'm Rae, we met at the hospital about a week ago." She says with a smile not sure if Castiel remembers her.

"Yes I remember." He says curtly.

"Dean should be back soon; do you want anything to drink?" She offers as she grips the towel that is barely covering her ass, and moves towards the washing machine.

"No, I do not any drinks to sustain this body." Cas says his voice flat of emotion.

Rae moves her clothes into the dryer and turns around and smashes her nose against the angel's collar bone. "Ow," She mutters as she begins to rub her nose and raises her eyes to meet his dark blue eyes. "Um," Rae breathes out as she leans back a little but Castiel only leans closer. Rae admits Castiel is certainly cute, with his large blue eyes and not to mention is voice and whose heart wouldn't begin to beat faster when he is just a few inches away from your face.

"How peculiar," Cas begins as he continues to stare down the shorter woman.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dean asks announcing his presence as he notices Rae and Cas practically pressed against each other. She gives Cas a hesitant smile as she takes a step around him and closer to Dean.

"He really needs to learn about personal space." She whispers to Dean who only grins as he eyes Rae.

"Try and get a larger towel next time. I bet feather boy over here wanted that little towel to drop so he could see that little body you have." Dean says with a wolfish grin. "I know I've dreamt about…"

Rae kicks the back of Dean's legs, right behind his knees causing the man to buckle to the ground. "Not everyone has a perverted mind." She points out as she turns to Castiel. "Could you explain what you meant when you said that I was peculiar?"

"You don't have a specific marker nor can I read your soul." Cas explains.

"Marker?" Dean repeats as he stands back up.

"Yes, marker, you and your brother's marks are hidden by the Enochian sigils. However, I have never met a human whose marker is nonexistent." Cas continues to explain as he eyes Rae with slight fascination. "Where's Sam?" He asks noticing that the other brother is not with them.

"Me and Sam area taking separate vacations for a while," Dean says as he heads over to the sink and removes his jacket that is splattered with vampire blood. "So did you find god yet?" He asks as he begins to scrub at his favorite jacket. "More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?" He asks as he meets Castiel's gaze through the mirror.

"No I haven't found him," He begins as he places his hands in the trench coat pockets. "That's why I came here, I need your help."

Dean finishes scrubbing the blood off and begins to put the jacket back on. "With what, God hunt? I'm not interested."

"It's not God, it's someone else." Dean pauses for a moment and watches as Rae takes a seat on the bed, tucking her legs beneath her bottom.

"Who?"

Castiel takes a step closer to Dean, "The archangel, the one who killed me." Rae rests her chin in a cupped hand as she watches the conversation unfold.

"S'cuse me?" Dean asks, not sure if he heard Cas correctly.

"His name is Raphael."

Dean chuckles, "You were wasted by a teenage mutant turtle angel?" Rae rolls her eyes and wants o throw a pillow at Dean's head for making that lame joke but Castiel just ignores his side remarks.

"I've heard whispers that he is walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity."

"For what, revenge?" Dean asks almost sarcastically. Rae lets the boys continue their conversation as she checks her clothes. Dean glances behind him as he watches Rae's backside.

"Keep your eyes off my ass." Rae says over her shoulder as she disappears around the corner behind the wood wall that separates the room. She opens the dryer, her clothes are still wet. She turns the heat up and adjusts her towel before heading back out.

"Alright…fine, where is he?"

"Maine," Cas says and lifts his fingers to touch Dean's forehead.

"Whoa whoa," Dean says as he shields himself from Castiel's hand.

"What?"

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week." Rae laughs at his comment while Castiel stands there looking confused at the statement. "And what about Rae?" Dean asks pointing to the towel clad girl.

Castiel falls silent, "I can return to her Bobby's."

"Wait," Rae begins as she watches Castiel approach her. "Why can't I come too?" She backs up as she watches Castiel's fingers rise towards her and gently press against her forehead.

She waits for that sensation she assumes is like being turned inside out and being catapulted through the sky but nothing happens. She cracks one of her eyes open. "Ha!" She says with joy, "Angel mojo doesn't work on me." She grins happily as Castiel removes his fingers. "I'm coming with you."

"Very interesting," Castiel repeats as he carefully watches the woman grin at Dean triumphantly.

Dean groans, "Fantastic. Come on we need to hit the road."

"Wait, all my clothes still need to dry. I don't have anything to wear." Rae complains.

"It's done and folded, we need to go now." Cas says and Rae looks over to see all of her clothes folded in a perfect stack, her bras and panties beside them.

"Thanks Cas." Rae says grinning as she snatches a pair of jeans and sweater.

"I like the lacey red bra," Dean says smiling like a fool, "Please tell me you have matching panties?" He can see Rae roll her eyes at him as she turns the corner and into the bathroom.

"What can you tell me about Rae?" Castiel asks Dean.

"She comes from a different reality. Trust me when she landed in Bobby's house she was flippin nuts, claiming we were actors from lame ass horror films and a show called Supernatural." Dean explains bluntly.

"Alternate reality," Castiel repeats, "Yes that would explain why my powers don't work on her." He continues to mumble, "We shouldn't waste anymore time. We need to get there as soon as possible." Cas says as he heads for the door.

"Wait, I can't leave Rae by herself." Dean says.

"One of those cars will return Rae safely to Bobby's; I believe you call them taxis." Castiel explains and the two men leave.

"Okay I have all my stuff…" Rae calls out but she falls silent as she notices both Dean and Cas gone. "Those fuckers," She curses knowing they left her. Five minutes later her cell phone rings and she snatches up her duffle bag and heads out to the taxi that Castiel sent her. She is going to have a very long chat with Dean when he gets back.

* * *

Castiel definitely put the taxi man under some weird spell. He doesn't respond to any of her questions, the only thing he does is drive. The ride back to Bobby's is excruciating long and it doesn't help that the taxi man doesn't stop for a rest stop and her bladder is going to explode if they don't get to Bobby's.

Once she has her things, he takes off driving, not asking for money or anything. Poor bastard.

She begrudgingly stomps up Bobby's front steps and knocks on the door. "It's me Bobby," She calls out and a second later he opens the door. "Cas hypnotized a taxi driver and he brought me back." She says over her shoulder as she hurries into the closest bathroom.

Feeling refreshed she flings her bags onto her bed and head back downstairs into the kitchen. Her stomach growling like a wild animal reminds her she needs to eat.

"How you holding up?" Bobby asks knowing about the witch ordeal.

"Good I guess," She says as she begins to make a peanut butter sandwich. "So Cas tried to use his angel magic on me to transport me here but it didn't work." She says not wanting to talk about her normal she feels after killing a woman.

Bobby nods, "I have a theory for that." He says as he pushes his wheelchair over to a little faded blue book. "I had to do a lot of translating but my best guess is it's because you come from a different reality." Rae chews her sandwich as she waits for Bobby to continue. "Where you come from you said there isn't any supernatural phenomena as far as you know. So I can only guess that your body is immune to the supernatural."

"Wow that makes perfect sense." Rae says as she collapses in a chair. "That's good right? That means I can't become possessed or anything and more importantly I'm still a full human."

Bobby nods as she adjusts his hat. "It'd make hunting a hell of a lot easier if everyone was like you."

"Do you think I should be hunting?" She asks, "I mean I have such little training, I really do want to help but I also don't want to get one of you guys hurt or myself."

"Kid, you're like a daughter to me, if it were up to me you wouldn't even be in this mess." Bobby admits, "But you fell out of my ceiling and landed smack in the middle of all this crap. We'll get you trained up and ready for this apocalypse."

"Thanks Bobby," She says, "You're like my Dad in this world." She assures him with a smile. He is right, but then again is there a time when Bobby is ever wrong? She can't be having her own pity party when Lucifer is out walking on the earth, even if she somehow managed to land in this strange reality all on her own, she will do her best to help as many people as possible.

* * *

**I am a little disheartened at the lack of feedback. I'm not someone who just wants hundreds of reviews that all say 'great job' or 'I love it', those would be lovely, don't get me wrong. **

**Due to the lack of response, I am in the dark over here and I don't know what to do to improve. I look at the traffic status of each of the separate chapters and I know people are reading or at least clicking through each chapter. When no one tells me anything I assume that you guys are being too nice and not telling me that my story sucks and what I should work on. I'm not only writing because I enjoy it and I want to improve, but I want you guys to enjoy reading it.**

**Now that my rant is done, I would like to thank DallyandJasperaremine, XKaterinaNightingaleX,ThankMeWhenIt'sWednesday, and Avalonemyst for giving me some form of feedback, you guys are awesome. If I could give you guys a big chocolate chip cookie I would. :]**

**Chapter five is one of my favorite chapters and its uber long so stay tuned! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter takes place during season five episode 6 'I Believe the Childrean Are Our Future' **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Rae cracks her neck left then right as she stares down at the punching bag before her. She adjusts the tape on her hands, and begins to attack the inanimate object. It has been two weeks since Rae arrived at Bobby's place.

Two weeks since she heard from Dean or Sam.

If steam could explode out her ears, it would be happening right now. Fuck them. Rae slams a round house kick to the punching bag.

"Damn girl," A woman a little older than Rae says after a low whistle. "Angry much?" Rae wipes the beads of sweat as she smiles at Kelly, a fellow gym member who has been teaching Rae hand to hand combat.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." She says as she leaves the gym. She unlocks her adorable white 1965 Ford Mustang that Bobby had given to her a week ago. "Hey Bobby," Rae calls out as she steps into the old house she has learned to call home.

"Hey I got a case for you." Bobby calls out from his study and Rae sprints to him.

"Really?!" She says a little too excited. "I hope it's better than that lame ghost you put me on." She grumbles under her breath.

"I heard that," Bobby says as he shuts the huge book he is looking at. "Here's the information, you're heading up to Nebraska."

Rae grins, "Thanks Bobby!" She says as she plants a soft kiss on his cheek. "And thank you again for the car."

Bobby can't hide the faint blush that reaches his cheeks. "I told ya to stop thanking me for that." He growls as he wheels over to grab a beer. This is only Rae's second case and she'll probably hate that Dean and Sam are going to head over to the same location soon.

Singing along to the radio Rae speeds down the highway. The trees and vast plains blur past and after hours of driving she parks her car outside a quaint little motel.

"One room please." She says with a warm smile.

The teenager behind the desk peers over his sunglasses. "Hey there," He says as he closes the magazine. It is rare that anyone remotely attractive comes by his family's motel.

"Stop it Brandon," An older woman says as she smacks the back of her son's head.

"Sorry about him, teenage hormones." She says, "How long are you staying?"

"Three days." Rae replies as she hands the lady her credit card. "Thank you," she says as she unloads her car and heads into her room.

Tossing her two duffel bags on the black and white queen sized bed, Rae opens her laptop and begins her research. Victim's name, Amber Greer, a babysitter found dead, her head had been mauled by what autopsy says is an animal. Running on five cups of coffee, and pure excitement, Rae quickly gets dressed.

She tucks all of her natural hair under the tight hair net and slides on one of the many authentic wigs she purchased. This particular one is a short jet black bob, which falls just under her chin. People don't realize that haircuts drastically change a person's appearance, and Rae has always wanted to act like an undercover agent. She zips up her boots and heads out to locate the family.

* * *

Francie hears a soft knock on her front door and she is surprised to see a young woman wearing a form fitting blazer and a pair of professional black slacks. "Hello, Mrs. Reed, I'm Agent Jones with the FBI, I came to discuss Amber Greer with you." Rae says confidently as she flashes her fake badge. It's all about confidence, she repeats to herself over and over again. No one is going to question her.

Francie blinks a few times, flustered by the realization that an FBI agent is standing right on her door step. "Yes, please come in." She stutters as she opens the door wider.

"You have a lovely home." Rae says honestly as she admires the comfy home.

"Honey, this is Agent Jones with the FBI, she came to speak to us about Amber." Francie introduces her husband who looks at the young woman, speculation in his eyes.

"I know, I look young, I'm half Korean so let's just say I'll be keeping my youthful look for a while." Rae jokes, and both Francie and her husband crack a smile.

"Please sit," Francie says gesturing to the loveseat.

"Can you tell me what happened the night of the incident?" Rae asks as she takes out a note pad and pen.

Francie locks hands with her husband and takes a deep breath. "Um, Amber is our go to babysitter. We called her short notice the night before, my mom had an accident and we needed to get to the hospital."

Rae nods, as she waits for Francie to continue.

"Amber, she always locks the doors and we never open the windows. God, what kind of animal could have done that?" Francie asks as a sob rips through her.

After speaking with the parents Rae begins to speculate that maybe the son will know something more. She thanks the couple and head out to her car when she spots the son riding his scooter down the street.

"Are you Jimmy?" Rae asks stopping the slightly heavy boy.

"Yes," He says, Rae shows him her badge.

"I was just wondering if you noticed anything that happened the night Amber died." She asks gently.

Jimmy instantly clams up, "Uh, I should get home." He says but Rae touches his shoulder.

"You don't need to be scared. How about this, I'll keep it a secret just between you and I. It'll be off the books." Rae says flashing her sweet smile.

Jimmy hesitates for a moment but eventually caves. "I put itching powder in her brush."

Rae quickly masks her shock from the sudden outburst. "Okay, thank you Jimmy." She says and she heads back to her motel.

Itching powder? Rae rubs her shampoo through her scalp. This is definitely a lot harder than it looks. TV makes everything seem a lot easier. As she drifts to sleep, Rae begins to make her plan of action tomorrow.

* * *

"Doctor, Agent Jones, I'm with the FBI." Rae says flashing her badge, today she is wearing a tight pencil skirt and a blouse with the same blazer.

"There are three FBI agents, is there some big case going on?" The Doctor asks as he begins to question Rae's identity. Play it cool, if there is a case here, means it must be other hunters.

"Yes, well the jurisdiction around here is a little shifty. I will call my superior and get everything sorted." Rae lies smoothly, trying to keep her composure.

The doctor shrugs, "So I assume you want to see Amber Greer."

Rae gives a weak smile, "That would be lovely, thanks." She says as she follows the short doctor into the autopsy room.

"Like I told your fellow agents, it wasn't an animal attack. The girl scratched her brains out." Rae blinks her mouth hanging slightly open. Itching powder, and the girl scratches her brains out?

"Thank you, I would give you my card but I think I need to call my superior and figure this jurisdiction thing out. Have a nice afternoon." Rae says and hurries out of the room.

Her second case, and there are already two other hunters in her area. She frowns, Bobby wouldn't have put Sam and Dean on this case would he? She smiles, as she pushes the silly thought aside and slams her car door shut.

She is starving; Rae drives over to the closest diner before heading back to the motel. As she pulls into her parking spot, she notices the flashing lights of the ambulance as it speeds away.

"What happened?" Rae asks an older couple who.

"The owner's kid was mixing pop rocks with coke and he just collapsed a few minutes ago screaming in pain."

Rae hurries back in her car; something is definitely going on in this town. Everyone knows that mixing pop rocks with coke wouldn't do anything to you, it was a silly myth that parents tell their children. She hurries down to the hospital wondering what other bizarre cases have come up.

* * *

"Hello?" Francie answers the door to see two very handsome men wearing suits on her porch.

"Good afternoon ma'am we are with the FBI, I'm Agent Paige, and this is my partner Agent Plande," Dean introduces them but notice the clear surprise on Francie's face.

"Um, an agent already came by just yesterday." She explains her hesitation. Sam glances over at Dean who meets his gaze, another hunter.

"Yes well we are just doing a routine checkup." Sam says and Francie opens the door to allow the other FBI agents into her home.

"Now I know some of these questions might seem a bit odd but please bare with me." Sam begins, "Have you noticed any cold spots in the house?"

Francie's husband looks over at her with a weird expression, "No, you know we told the other lady the same thing. Why are cold spots relevant to an animal mauling?" He asks becoming a little frustrated.

Sam nods, "I understand your frustration, but I promise it's very important." As Sam continues to question the parents Dean interrogates the kid, Jimmy.

"Kid says he put this on the babysitters hair brush." He says holding a package of the Itching powder.

"Dean there's no way itching powder made that girl scratch her brains out. It's just ground up maple seeds." Sam's phone begins to ring and the two brother's head towards the hospital.

After speaking with the coronor, turns out a man was deep fryed by one of those hand buzzers that kids used for practical jokes. As they continue to discuss the very strange case, both brothers notice a young woman speaking to nurse. Dean nudges his brother as he grins, his eyes admire the girl's body in the heels and tight skirt. "Hi there," Dean says as he places his charming smile on his face.

Much too his surprise he recognizes those large brown eyes. "Rae?" Dean says as he stares at her face for a moment. "Wow you look totally different with that hair." Dean says as he admires the short hair.

Rae scowls, and then her lips become a thin line as she tries to keep her emotions bottled in. She says nothing as she storms out of the hospital, Bobby better watch out because he is about to get an ear full in a minute.

Sam comes over to stand beside Dean as they watch the irritated woman leave. "Geez, I thought woman liked having their hair complimented." Dean says, "And when did she begin hunting?"

Sam shrugs as they head to their own car. "Guess a lot has happened in the past two weeks."

After testing the hand buzzer that definitely electrocutes people upon touch and scaring the man who they believed was a witch, they return to the motel empty handed. "Nice car," Dean says as he spots Rae's classic Mustang.

"Took you long enough," Rae says in a bored tone as she moves her legs off the table and closes her laptop.

"Hey Rae," Sam says shutting the door behind him and his brother. Rae waves at Sam but sends a death glare at Dean, although she wants to punch his pretty face she knows that isn't the most mature thing to do at this moment.

"Here," She says as she hands them the map. "I marked all the strange incidents that have been happening," She explains and points at the center. "That is a house right in the center of it all. As much as I wanted to do this hunt myself, I am a new hunter and I still don't know what we are up against."

Dean smiles as he folds his arms across his chest. "You need our help. Maybe if you give me a kiss," He begins but she slams her foot onto his and he crumples in pain. "Mother…" He begins to curse.

"That was for leaving me in Oklahoma, now I'm about to head over to the house," She says over her shoulder as she heads out the door.

"I guess she is still pissed," Dean says as he winces as he struggles to put all his weight back on his left foot.

Rae rests against her car door out front of the old run down home, waiting for the Winchesters. "That's your car?" Dean states as he heads over to run his hand over her car.

"Bobby gave it to me as congratulations for completing my first solo hunt." Rae says shrugging as she adjusts her wig. Sam stares just as baffled as Dean.

"Bobby gave you this car." Dean repeats, "Bobby?"

Rae smirks, "Being his favorite has its perks." She says as she slides back on her heels. "Damn I hate these things." She groans and heads up towards the house.

"I liked the skirt better," Dean shouts after her  
noticing that she changed into a pair of black slacks.

"Well you try running in that tight skirt then." She hisses as she turns to Sam, "I don't think breaking in…" Rae begins as she watches Sam pick the lock when the door suddenly opens to reveal a young boy.

"Can I help you?" A young boy asks as he observes the three people before him.

"Hi, um…what's your name?" Sam asks nervously after almost being caught trying to break into the home.

"Who wants to know?" The kid asks,

"The uh…" Dean clears his throat as all three agents pull out their badges, "FBI"

"Let me see that," the kid says just before snatching Dean's badge and his eyes begin to carefully scan the fake badge.

"So what, you guys don't knock?" He asks which causes a snicker to pass Rae's lips.

"This idiot doesn't have any manners." Rae says as she flicks Sam's shoulder, "And this duffus isn't any better. We just wanted to ask some questions, there have been some disturbances around your home." She lies as she steps forward and smiles at the young boy.

"Are your parents home?" Dean asks,

"They are probably working Dean." Rae shoots at him, and the boy grins.

"Alright you can come in," the kid says with the small smile still on his face as he opens the door wider to allow Rae in and both Sam and Dean take a step forward but the kid shortens the gap.

"Aw come on, you're going to let her in but not us?" Dean says, and the kid nods in a matter-of-fact way.

"Well you see, if you let her in, you need to let us speak with you as well. She's just a trainee and we need to supervise her." Sam lies and the kid, Jessie, eventually allows the men into his home.

"I really like your drawing." Rae says as she admires the interesting crayon drawing of a man in a tutu with wings. Dean snatches the picture off the refrigerator,

"What is the drawing of?" He asks as he holds up the picture.

Jessie pours himself some soup before responding. "The tooth fairy," Rae watches as the brothers' exchange a silent glance to each other before she begins to explore the rest of the home. Everything seems normal, maybe a little rundown and perhaps Jessie is missing social interaction but nothing is screaming supernatural here.

Her ears perk when she hears Dean ask the kid about itching powder. "That stuff will make you itch your brains out." Jessie says honestly. Rae steps back in the room, she takes back her previous thoughts, maybe this kid has something to do with the craziness that is happening to the town.

As she rounds the corner and re-enters the kitchen Dean sticks her with one of those hand buzzing toys. Sam looks as if he is going to have a heart attack and Dean is just smiling at her. "Was that necessary?" She says not knowing that a few seconds ago the toy could have electrocuted her to death.

Dean turns to Sam and sticks him with it too causing the younger brother to jump back. "See it's harmless." Dean explains to Jessie.

"You could have killed us Dean." Sam says frustrated with his brother for using the buzzing toy on him and Rae.

"Rae would have been fine, if the kid is using some kind of power to make all this happen she wouldn't have been harmed." Dean says assuring to the confused girl as they stop just on the drive way. "But the next big question is how is this kid making all this stuff real?"

"I feel like I'm missing something." Rae says as she notices Jessie looking down on them from the window. She smiles and waves and heads to her car. "I'll see you guys back at your room." She says and heads off down the street.

This case just became a lot more confusing. Rae heads into her own motel to change into a pair of comfortable jeans and long sleeved shirt. She unlocks Dean and Sam's motel room with the key the woman had given her after she lied saying that Dean was her husband and she had run off with Sam and taking all of her money. The lady gladly gave her a key saying, "I knew those two were gay, go beat his brains out honey."

"How'd you get a key?" Dean asks as he watches her step in.

"Hi Cas," Rae says ignoring Dean.

"Hello Rae," Castiel responds with a slight nod.

"So what am I missing about this case? From what I've figured out the kid is like a god," Rae says seeing Castiel wince at the word god.

"He is no god, he is the antichrist."

Rae's eyes widen, well she never suspected Jessie to be the antichrist. "You're fucking with me, that adorable kid is the antichrist?"

Castiel looks confused, "I am not…fucking with you," He says slowly the words coming out hesitantly.

Rae laughs at his response, "So what are we going to do? I bet the demons want him badly." She takes a seat across from Cas while Dean hovers behind her.

"Cas here suggests we kill the kid." Sam says still in disbelief by the idea.

"No way," Rae says adamantly, "He's done nothing wrong. So what if he has demon blood in him, we are dealing with nature versus nurture and as long as he grows up right, then there shouldn't be a problem with him going dark side."

"Exactly," Dean says nodding, he and Sam can't agree more. "What she said with the nature thing. It's like killing baby Hitler to stop adult Hitler from killing millions of people…" He pauses and rethinks his statement, "Never mind, forget what I just said,"

Rae snickers at Dean's very poor example.

"You don't understand, I cannot allow the child to live." He says before disappearing.

"He wouldn't…" Rae begins before all three of them hurry out the door. "It'll be faster to take one car." Rae says as she climbs into Dean's car. "So are either of you going to explain everything to me?" She asks.

"I am not staying in this car." Rae growls wanting to rip out Dean's hair, "We aren't dealing with demons or anything. This is one confused kid who happens to be the antichrist and one angel and neither can do anything to me since I'm immune to all supernatural powers. And unless you have handcuffs with you there is no way in hell I am just going to sit in this car willingly."

"Dean, she has a point." Sam says, Dean can see the pleased smile on Rae's face.

"Fine, but you listen to everything I say." Dean says giving in.

"Let's go then." She says and they rush to the front door which Dean and Sam break down as they storm through spotting Jessie standing in the corner slightly shaken up.

"Was there a guy here, in a trench coat?" Dean asks Jessie, who only glances down at the now action figure like Castiel. All eyes focus downward as Dean gently picks up Castiel, no one sure what to do next.

"Whoa," Rae whispers in awe.

"Was he your friend?" Jessie asks

"Him? No…" Dean lies as she carefully sets Castiel on the mantel of the fireplace.

"I did that…" Jessie glances at Castiel, "But how did I do that?" Sam shifts uncomfortably in the chair he is sitting in while Rae waits for Dean to explain to the young boy.

He scrounges the only explanation that comes to his mind, "You're a superhero." Rae frowns, isn't the truth better then lies?

"I am?" Jessie asks somewhat hopeful as he remembers all the superheroes in the comic books.

"Yeah," Dean says, "Who else can turn someone into a toy? You're superman minus the cape and gogo boots. See my partner and I work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers, we are here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota where you'll be trained to fight evil."

"Like the X-Men?"

"Exactly like the X-Men, in fact the guy we are taking you too is even in a wheelchair. You'll save lives, get girls, sounds like fun right?" Dean is thrust against the wall as Jessie's mom, Julia, appears in the room.

Rae's body locks in place, her first encounter with an actual demon.

"They're lying to you." Julia hisses as she tosses Sam against the wall beside Dean. "Stay right there jimbo, can't harm you, I've got orders but you on the other hand, hurting you is encouraged." She flings Dean to the opposite wall, smashing his body back and forth.

"Leave him alone!" Rae cries out, and the demon looks over at the other human. She had not noticed Rae before. She waves her hand at Rae who holds her ground and smirks.

"Sorry honey, that doesn't work on me." She spits out, "Jessie, that woman is…" Rae begins but the demon sends a chair flying at her.

The demon bends down to Jessie as she admires the child. "Jessie, you're beautiful, you have your father's eyes,"

"Who are you?"Jessie demands eying the strange woman,

"I'm your mother" The demon says with a warm smile.

"No you're not."

"Your half human, half one of us."

"She means demon Jessie," Rae shouts out as she dodges picture frames that are sent flying at her. Glass shatters around her as she is forced to fall to the floor.

"Those people you call your parents, they lied to you too. You're not theirs, not really." Julia hisses.

"But my mom and dad love me." He tries to defend his family, hurt by her words.

"Do they? Is that why they leave you alone all day because they love you so much? These people, these imposters told you the toothfairy is real and that toys can hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much they made your whole life a lie." The demon insists trying to sway Jessie to her will and it seems to be working as the house begins to shake.

"She's right Jessie," Rae speaks up as she stands back up, "You're parents adopted you because your mom, the woman you are speaking to gave you up. Sam can probably explain everything to you, he is more like you then you may think."

"Shut up," The demon says as she flicks her hand and the couch slams backward into Rae, pinning her to the wall. She groans, great that is going to leave some ugly bruises tomorrow. "Punish them," the demon whispers vilely and clenches her fist, Jessie watches as Sam struggles, his throat feeling as if it is being crushed from the inside out.

"Sit down and shut up." Jessie orders the demon, "I want to hear what he has to say." The invisible hold on Sam disappears and he waits for the tall sasquatch-man to explain everything to him.

"There's uh…a kinda a war between angels and demons and you're a part of it." Sam begins as he glances over at the Julia who is now seated in a chair, her mouth shut.

"I'm just a kid," Jessie says weakly, how can he be a part of a war?

"You can go with her if you want, no one can stop you. But if you do millions of people will die,"

"She said I'm half demon," His eyes look sad as he slowly begins to understand the truth, "Is that true?"

"Yes, but your half human too, you can do the right thing, we all have choices Jessie but if you make the wrong one, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life,"

"Why telling me this?"

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't…"

Jessie seems to contemplate Sam's words before he turns to Julia, "Get out of her." He demands and watches in horror as a thick black smoke is expelled out of her mouth and escapes out the chimney.

The couch that is pinning Rae to the wall falls slack and she pushes it away. "Ow," She mutters as she rubs her lower abdomen and heads over to Julia's limp form in the chair. Dean falls back to the ground as he grabs his sides as well. "How'd you do that?" He asks, and Jessie just shrugs.

"I just did."

"Kid, you're awesome." Dean says after a groan of pain. He watches as Rae shuffles through her bag looking for her medical supplies.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jessie asks as he watches Rae who places the stethoscope over Julia's heart.

"Eventually," Is all Sam can say, as he meets Rae's eyes and she gives him a thumbs up.

Dean picks up the fallen toy Cas. "Look uh truth is, he's kinda a buddy of mine. So is there anyway you can turn him back?"

Jessie stares up at the man in disbelief, "He tried to kill me."

"Right, uhh he's a good guy he was just confused, okay, it's been a long night, we'll think about it later."

Once Dean and Sam explain to Jessie that he isn't safe here anymore, and that demons will come after him and the people he loves, the poor kid heads upstairs to be alone for a moment. "Do you think he's going to be okay?" Rae asks as she watches the defeated boy disappear upstairs.

"He's a good kid. We'll help him through this." Dean replies and silence fills the room.

"I'm going to check on Jessie." Rae announces as the two brothers speak between themselves and heads upstairs to find Jessie's room empty. Dean and Sam appear beside her, "He's gone." She says as she steps into the boy's dark room.

"Where?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, he put everyone in town back to normal, the ones still alive, then he vanished." Castiel says as he stands behind Dean and Sam, no longer an action figure.

"Hey," Sam says as he picks up the note left on his bed.

"What does it say?" Dean asks, as Rae looks at the boy's posters and drawings that line his room's walls.

"That he had to leave to keep his parents safe. That he loves them and he's sorry." Sam reads the boy's note with a sigh.

"How do we find him?" Dean asks, this kid is crazy powerful and still only a kid.

"With the boy's powers, we can't unless he wants to be found," Castiel announces and a small smile appears on Rae's lips as her eyes land on a particular poster of Australia, Jessie will do just fine on his own.

"We better go before his parents wake up. I can't believe they were able to sleep through all the noise we were making." Rae points out, "And what about Julia?"

"I will bring her home." Castiel responds just about to leave when Rae grabs his arm.

"Wait, I want to give her something." She says as she hurries downstairs and quickly writes a note and places it in her jean pocket.

"What'd you give her?" Sam asks as the three of them walk down the driveway.

"I told her to call Bobby and ask for the picture of the anti possession tattoo. I figured that the poor woman should have a protection charm that will permanently protect her."

Back in Dean's car, Rae bends her head forward and peels off the wig and releases her hair. "Whoa, that was a wig?" Dean asks as he watches Rae through the rear view mirror.

"One of the many I bought," She replies as she runs her fingers through her tangled mess of hair. "So what's our next hunt?" She asks eagerly as she rests her arms on the seat between Sam and Dean as she looks between the brothers.

"Our next hunt?" Dean repeats.

"Well I am obviously way in over my head with hunting but after practicing I'm sure I can do more on my own." Rae waits patiently for a response from Dean or Sam but neither say anything. She puffs her cheeks with air, "Hey," She says as she pinches both their ear lobes.

"Ow," They cry out at the same time and turn to glare at her.

"I'm taking your silence as a yes Rae you are free to join us." She huffs as she flops back in the back seat and once again there is no response and Dean begins blasting his classic rock collection.

Once they reach the motel, Rae yawns as she steps out of Dean's car. "See you guys tomorrow morning." Rae says as she waves good-bye and gets in her own car.

"I'm surprised you didn't fight Rae about joining us." Sam says as he peels off his coat and flops on his bed. Dean shrugs,

"She's right, it's about time she learns and I rather have her close than on her own." Dean replies logically. Sam can only smirk,

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that she's an attractive woman?" He pries as he carefully watches his brother's expression.

"Come on Sammy," Dean says, "Sure she's good looking but she's more of the girl next door, just not my type."

Sam laughs at his brother's last statement. "When did you ever have a type?"

"Touché," Dean responds and Sam snorts as Dean escapes into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Rae scratches her head as she is awakened by the alarm clock. She rubs the crusties on her eyes and shuffles to the bathroom. Flicking on the light, her vision becomes splotchy as her eyes adjust and she can feel a headache coming on. God, she hates mornings.

Half awake she squeezes a good amount of toothpaste and slowly begins to brush her teeth as she stares at her reflection. Damn, she didn't take off her makeup from last night.

After cleaning her face and brushing her hair, her cell phone begins to ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Tiffany, it's Doctor Smith over in Lakeview, I was just calling because we got another body." Doctor Smith says as she peers down at the corpse that just arrived an hour ago.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll be over later this afternoon." Rae says and hangs up grinning.

She zips up her bags and checks out, and drives over to the boys motel room.

"Good morning." Rae says in a singing manner as she opens their door and spreads out the curtains to allow the bright sunlight into the boys dark room and turns to see both men holding their weapons in their sleepy daze.

"Jesus christ, what time is it?" Dean grumbles as he releases the grip on his gun and rolls back over and closes his eyes.

"It is time to head over to Lakeview." She says as she lays down the coffees she bought. She heads over to Sam's bed first, noting that both boys are topless before gripping the blankets in her hands and ripping them off of Sam's body. "Now let's go, they found a second body." She says. Sam cracks a smile before finally giving in and heads over to the bathroom.

"You're turn big boy." Rae says and attempts to rip off Dean's blankets and sheets but he keeps them tucked around his body in his iron grasp. She huffs as she tries yanking them again but it is useless, it's like trying to push a brick wall.

"Come back in an hour." Dean says as he buries his face in his pillow.

An evil smile appears on Rae's face. "I figured you would be the one who would fight me on this." She says as she moves to the head of the bed. "That's why I brought this…" And she shoots Dean's face and neck with freezing cold water.

This gauges a reaction from him as his jerks away and Rae rips the sheets off of him. "Be a big boy and brush your teeth, I even bought your favorite pie for breakfast." Rae says as she continues to squirt Dean's exposed skin.

"Fine!" He says as he swings his legs off the bed, "Stop squirting me with that damn thing." He grumbles.

Rae smiles as she heads over to the small table and sips her hot coffee waiting patiently for the princesses to finish getting ready.

"So a werewolf?" Sam asks as he buttons up his flannel shirt.

"Yep, hearts are missing and from the report it says they were mauled by a wolf of some kind." Rae says as she tosses Sam a breakfast sandwich. "I visited that town a few days ago as a reporter and spoke with the coroner there. I wasn't a hundred percent positive the first attack had been a werewolf, I mean half the heart was eaten. But I asked her to give me a call if a second body appeared; it is still the full moon cycle."

Sam slowly nods, "Sounds good to me. Thanks for the breakfast."

"You're welcome, here's what information I've gathered. I'm going to head over there now." She says handing Sam the case file she built and heads out.

Rae pulls her hair up in a tight professional bun and adjusts her blouse before she heads into the familiar building. "Tiffany," Doctor Smith says with open arms. "How's that story of yours going?"

Rae smiles, "I'm sure it's about to get more interesting now that you have a second body."

Doctor Smith grins, "I actually have two bodies for you." She says and leads Rae into the autopsy room.

"When the second body came, I was hesitant to tell you, but then today I got the third one and I think you may have a story here." Smith says as she pulls out the second body and removes the sheet that covers her. The cold room seems to send a shiver down Rae's spine.

"Jane Doe, we ran her fingerprints and sent her picture out, but nothing came back." Rae eyes the girl's mauled face. "And over here, we have Katherine Moss," Smith explains as she pulls the third body out. "She's a waitress at an Italian restaurant."

"And both their hearts are missing?" Rae asks as she begins to jot down the information.

"Sadly yes, off record," Smith says before pushing the bodies back in the morgue. "A colleague of mine said he saw something similar three years ago, five bodies all with their hearts taken. Do you think it's a serial killer or a cult thing?"

Rae gives Smith a small smile, "Honestly, this is my first big story and I'm not sure what to make of it right now. Do you think you could send me a digital picture of the victims? Thank you for showing me these."

"Sure thing, and I know how hard it is to be a journalist, especially now a days." Smith says as she leads Rae out. "I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Thanks Doctor Smith," Rae says grinning and heads out, time to stop by a little Italian restaurant.

Sam and Dean head to a motel and spot Rae's car. The two men, still dressed in their suits, purchase a room. "She sure works fast." Sam says as he loosens the tie around his neck. They had just returned from speaking with the Doctor an hour ago who mentioned a little reporter. "Where do you think she is? She hasn't contacted us."

Dean shrugs as he inserts his quarters and flops blissfully on the vibrating bed. "Thiiiiisss beeeddd isss aaaahhhmaazzziiinnngg…" Dean says his voice shaking as he smiles over to his brother.

"I'm going to go to the restaurant where Katherine worked." Sam says as he opens the door and almost smacks into Rae who is still holding up fisted hand as if she was about to knock on the door.

"Hey Sam," Rae says smiling up at the much taller man. "Are you going to the restaurant?"

"Yeah, actually I am." He says as he takes a step back.

"Great, we can take my car." Rae says as she leads Sam to her car. "How are you Sam?" Rae asks curiously as she stops at a red light.

"Fine, why?" He asks a little confused at the random question.

"You and Dean seem to be doing better, I was just wondering if you are doing okay." Rae says as if it's an obvious answer. It doesn't take long to get to the family run restaurant.

The two enter the cozy restaurant and are hit with the delicious smell of fresh bread and pasta. "A table for two?" The host asks as she looks between Sam and Rae, damn all the good ones are taken, she thinks bitterly as she eyes Sam.

"Can we speak with the owner?" Sam asks as he flashes his FBI badge and Rae pulls hers out as well.

"Of course," the hostess says as she disappears for a moment and comes back with a large, happy man following behind her.

"What can I do for the FBI?" He asks heartily.

"We have some questions concerning one of your waitresses a Miss Katherine Moss." Rae says her voice full of authority.

The owner's small eyes become sad. "Ah yes, that was a tragedy. How about we speak in my office?" He suggests as he notices other customers coming in.

"Of course," Sam says and the two FBI agents follow him upstairs and into a small room.

"Did Miss Moss seem scared or act strange before her attack?" Sam asks as he flips open his notebook. The owner shakes his head as he begins to think back,

"Not that I can recall but Taylor will probably know better than I." The owner picks up the phone and says a few things in Italian before a woman around eighteen knocks on the door. "Taylor, these are FBI agents and they have questions concerning Katherine."

Taylor nods as she shuts the door behind her. "I thought she was attacked by an animal, why would the FBI be concerned?" She asks suspiciously as she eyes Rae in particular. "Aren't you a little young to be an FBI agent?"

"Why thank you, all that Botox really does work." Rae laughs off as she touches her cheek, as Sam tries to hold back a snicker. Taylor shrugs accepting the answer,

"We can't discuss an ongoing investigation," Sam says, "Did you notice Miss Moss acting strangely or did she seem frightened by anything?"

Taylor pops her gum as she shakes her head. "Nope, she was her normal bitchy self."

"Do you recognize this woman?" Rae asks as she shows Taylor the picture of Jane Doe. After spending an hour photo-shopping the picture so the ripped skin disappeared, and her complexion turned to normal, the picture of Jane Doe looks more like a mug shot then a picture of a dead woman.

Taylor squints her eyes, "Maybe, when I'm on my break I usually sit by the windows in the back and there is a woman who walks past here every other night. It might not be here though. Does she have a tattoo of a pretty coy fish on her shoulder? I remember noticing the tattoo, that woman always wears skimpy tops."

Rae meets Sam's gaze, Jane Doe did in fact have a coy fish tattoo. "And you said this street is just behind the restaurant?" Sam repeats and after thanking the owner and the waitress, they head outback.

The street is fairly large, with only three street lights. "I bet this street is scary as hell at night." Rae says as she can picture the darkness consuming this street. "And it doesn't seem like many people drive down here."

"Looks like this is the place where he takes snatches them." Sam agrees, "We'll have to check on the first victim and see if they walked down this same street." He says as the two head back to her car.

They step across the front doors of the Italian Restaurant, "Sorry," A man says as he bumps into Sam's shoulder as he heads over to his parked car carrying a bag of food.

Rae stops in her step and turns around to see the car turning around the corner. "What is it?" Sam asks as he also watches the car drive away. Strange, is the only word Rae can think of. For two seconds, she swears she felt the air thicken around her, and that terrible feeling weighs her stomach. But it disappears too fast for her to think anything of it.

"Nothing," She says and they drive back to the motel.

"Here comes the geek squad." Dean says as Sam and Rae enter the room.

"How many quarters do you have left?" Rae asks noticing Dean hasn't moved an inch from his previous spot.

"While you were enjoying your vacation, Rae and I know where the werewolf attacks his victims." Sam says as he sits down and opens his own laptop beginning to do research.

"So were hunting a werewolf tonight." Dean says as the bed stops vibrating. "We better get this sucker tonight or he'll be gone till the next lunar cycle."

"I'll see you boys tonight." Rae says over her shoulder as she heads over to her own room. Four hours till it nightfall, and she needs a nap.

* * *

The sound of her phone ringing causes her to jolt awake. She flips open her phone, "Hello?" Rae asks,

"Hi Tiffany it's Doctor Smith, another body was found." Doctor Smith says as her perfectly manicured fingers tap against the metal tray holding her medical instruments. "I have some information that may help with your report."

"Sure, I'll be right over." Rae says as she checks her wrist watch, eleven at night. Her eyes widen as she flips her phone shut and runs out and notices the Impala missing. God fuck! They left her again!

She laces up her favorite pair of combat boots and grabs a jacket before heading out. "Dean! I cannot believe you left me again! I swear to God when I see you again I am going to beat your ass. Bang up job at getting the werewolf by the way, Doctor Smith called me and said there was another victim so I'm going to check it out." Then she calls Sam, "I can understand Dean leaving me here but you Sam? I thought you would have at least told me what was going on. Don't think I'm not going to kick your ass either." She throws her phone to the passenger seat furious at both boys.

Sam glances at his phone, Rae's name appears on the screen. "You better not answer it." Dean warns as they watch the dark street.

"I don't know why we couldn't invite her." Sam says as he closes his phone shut. "I mean she did most of the work on this case."

"Sam, this is her third case, did Dad ever let us go hunting with him? No he didn't, we had to wait till we were properly trained. When we locate another werewolf she can sit in the backseat." Dean asserts his eyes spotting a young woman heading out of the building across the street. "Here comes someone," Dean says as the brothers watch her head down the alleyway.

Then not a minute later, a man wearing a sweatshirt follows behind her. "Let's go." Dean says and they grab their guns and head into the darkness.

Dean and Sam hurry down the street looking for any signs of the woman or man. Just a little ways past the second street lamp, they can see the man dragging the woman's limp body towards his car. Sam and Dean rush towards him, their guns ready, the full moon shinning down behind them. "Hey!" Dean hollers and the man jumps back startled.

Sam looks over at his brother, the man isn't wolfed out, and then he looks at the car. Where had he seen that car? "Don't kill me." The man bubbles out as he holds his hands up, dropping the syringe of drugs he had injected the woman with.

"Since when do werewolves use drugs?" Dean mumbles to Sam.

"Please, you need to let me go. She's going to kill me." The man sobs out.

"She?" Sam repeats, "Why are you bringing her women?"

The man's frantic eyes look around. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Every month she makes me deliver women to her."

"Who, who is she?" Dean demands his finger ready to pull the trigger at the man.

"Doctor Smith." The brothers share the same shocked expression.

"You're lying." Dean growls almost prepared to shoot the man.

"We'll let you go, but we need to check something first." Sam says as he lowers his gun and approaches the man.

"What are you…." He stutters then he sees the large silver blade. "Stay back!" He says,

"I just have to make sure you aren't what we are looking for. It's either get nicked or shot?" Sam says giving the man an ultimatum.

The man stares between the gun and knife. What choice does he have? Doctor Smith is going to eat him alive for not delivering the package. He pushes up his sleeve and holds out his arm. Sam slices the skin, and nothing happens.

Sam says and the two brothers run back to their car. "You better leave this town." Sam warns as he picks up the drugged woman and lays her outside the Italian Restaurant under a bright light and makes an anonymous 911 tip.

"We have to get to Doctor Smith now." Dean says as they climb into the car.

* * *

Grumbling, Rae swerves into a parking spot outside the silent hospital and slams her door shut. Mumbling curse words under her breath, she heads towards the autopsy room. "Whoa there," the security guard says as he rushes over to Rae.

"Don't worry Bob, I called her." Doctor Smith says, "She's helping me with a case." Bob nods, and allows Rae to pass. The Doctor gently touches Rae's back as she leads her to her room. Rae pauses for a second as her body is slammed with the feeling of being suffocated. Her stomach feels as if she just dropped twenty stories, and then shot back up into the sky.

"Excuse me, I forgot to call my friend, I left the cookies baking in the oven." Rae lies poorly as she takes a step back standing in the long hallway. Doctor Smith cocks her head as a smile spreads across her pale lips.

"You were baking cookies at this time of night?" She asks a little too sweetly causing Rae's skin to crawl.

"Yeah, I was, you know cravings." She laughs off as she takes another step back. "I'll be right back." She says, the bright white lights that hang just above the two women illuminates Smith's already ghost white skin.

Rae blinks once, and Doctor Smith's perfect teeth are replaced with large shark like fangs, while her nails extend to talons. Her mind can't process anything in that moment and her body jolts backwards and she turns on her heel and attempts to run away.

Smith easily moves to stand in front of Rae blocking her path to the door that leads to the main lobby. "You know when you first came to me I thought you looked absolutely _divine_." Smith says as she touches Rae's hair. "But what was strange is you didn't give off a scent. In fact, if I hadn't been physically attracted to you, you would have been invisible."

Rae's breathing begins to come out in short gasps. She is going to die. "Then I decided to do some research about you and found there are only three reporters named Tiffany, and when I asked the woman in the lobby your last name I found it strange that not a single Tiffany McNeil exists in the state." Rae forces her mind to concentrate, the longer Smith talks the more time Rae has to prepare to escape. She has no gun, but she does keep two blades in each of her boots.

Smith sighs, "Well after learning nothing about you, I came to the conclusion you must be a hunter. After meeting you the second time, I just knew I had to eat that little heart of yours and see what you taste like."

Rae doesn't wait for Smith to say anything else. She slams her foot into the woman's knee cap and sprints down the hallway. She flings the doors open and takes the first left. The door opens to lead into a maze of more doors and hallways.

She pulls her knife from her left boot and sprints down the third hallway. A terrible pain rackets through her back as Smith's claws dig into her back. She screams out in agony and terror as she hits the smooth hospital floor. Where are all the patients and doctors? "If you are looking for someone to help you, no one is going to come. You see this is the East wing and no one has come down here in years. The security cameras don't even work." Smith whispers in her ear as she feels the woman lick the gushing blood on her back.

Smith frowns, the taste is odd, it certainly is blood but...something is off. She licks her lips, there is almost a burning sensation on her tongue.

Rae grips her knife and stabs the werewolf with her silver blade and begins to thrash around until the woman is off of her. She sprints into a room and grabs the hospital bed, chairs, and anything else to block the doorway before she tries to pry the window open.

Her back is howling in pain, and she knows she has less than thirty seconds to get this window open. "Come on…" She whispers as she pushes the window up with all of her might before it finally squeaks open and she manages to get her first leg out before Smith smashes the door down.

She rips out the silver blade and runs towards Rae who falls to the ground and scrambles to get up. "Someone help!" Rae screams noticing she is on a secluded side area of the hospital. Just fucking perfect, she tries to desperatly run down towards the parking lot when Smith leisurely jumps down and grabs Rae by her neck and slams her against the hospital's wall.

Rae's ripped up back scratches against the rough brick and she lets out a sob, this has to be the worst pain she has ever felt. The poor woman had never broken a bone, or even needed to get stitches once in her life.

She clicks her tongue as she examines her broken nail. "Great," She heaves a heavy sigh, "Well that was a fun little game but I'm really hungry now." She says grinning as the moonlight bathes down on her. Rae bends her right leg trying to reach for her second blade. She whimpers as Smith's hand tightens against her throat, constricting her airway. She is almost there; she can feel her fingertips brushing against the handle of the blade.

And then she can feel the werewolf's teeth sink into the junction between her neck and shoulder. Pain explodes in her shoulder as the werewolf bites through the bone, muscle, and rips through her veins. Rae grips her blade and digs it deep into the werewolf's neck and she twists it in deeper and rips it out before trying to stab her again but Smith drops her. Smith's teeth begin to feel strange, and the burning in her mouth increases, what is wrong with this woman's blood? But the pain from the silver trumps the pain in her mouth.

"Fucking bitch," Smith screams as Rae scoots away, her hand clutching the fresh wound, her blood gushing between her fingers.

Dean can feel his heart stop for a moment when he sees Rae's car. "Shit," He curses as he and Sam run out of the car and are halfway into the hospital when they hear Rae's scream for help.

They sprint down the left side of the building to see Doctor Smith in all of her werewolf glory clutching the wound on her neck. Dean and Sam both shoot their guns, the silver bullets blasting through the werewolf, killing her instantly.

"Rae!"Dean cries out as he spots the figure lying still on the ground. Although the darkness that shields most of the area they are in, he can see the dark blood on her shoulder. His heart quivers at the sight of Rae shuddering in pain.

"I'm dying," Rae sobs out, her tears blurring her vision. She swears she can hear Dean call her name but her mind is slipping away from her too fast. She moans in pain as she feels Dean lifting her into a sitting position. His fingers sink into the deep wounds on her back and he winces as he hears her cry out in pain. "Sorry," He whispers as shrugs out of his jacket and presses it against her mangled back.

"Sam get the car," Dean shouts as he tosses his brother the keys. Sam races to the car and drives it over to the other side of the hospital where there isn't a single parked car. "You're going to be fine." Dean says softly as he gently brushes away Rae's bangs. "We'll get you all fixed up." He assures as he hooks his hand under Rae's knees and hoists her into his arms. He is trying his best to not touch her mauled back as he brings her to his car.

"Dean," Rae whispers as she feels the Impala's familiar leather on her stomach. "Medical…" Rae begins but pauses her head suddenly heavy and her vision blurry. She thinks they are going to stitch her up themselves, but her injuries need to be dealt with by professionals. "The…drugs…" She manages out before the world is spinning to fast and she closes her eyes.

Sam's eyes land on Rae's shoulder. "Dean," He begins forgetting for a moment that Rae will be immune to the werewolf bite.

"Sam," Dean says as he finds Rae's keys in her back pocket, "Meet us at the hospital in Sunset," Dean orders as he hurries into the driver's seat and races down the street. They can't bring her into the hospital that is right in front of them. With Doctor Smith's dead body just outside and the security officer that is still looking up and down the halls for Dean and Sam it is too risky.

"Rae, you have to stay awake." Dean shouts as he watches her pry her eyes open. "Guess we should have taken you with us." He says trying to keep her distracted from the pain. His eyes travel to her back where his jacket is already soaked with her blood.

Her lip twitches, "Not…funny…" She huffs, as she tries to focus on the hum of the Impala's engine. She is losing too much blood, she can hear a loud honking of a nearby car and a sudden swerve of Dean's car to the right.

"We'll get you to the hospital in no time." Dean assures her as he speeds even faster, luckily Sunset Valley Hospital isn't too far, and he pulls in front. He helps manages to get Rae out of the car and hurries inside. "I need help!"

A nurse hurries over to them, and a gurney is followed behind her. "Sir what happened?" A nurse asks as she sees the bloodstains all over Dean's clothing and hands.

"An animal attacked her." Dean says as he watches Rae being raced into the hospital. The nurse doesn't argue with him on that point, she saw the bite mark and claw marks all over the girl's back. "We were hiking and we got separated," He lies as the nurse leads him away. After answering the questions and filling out a report, Dean spots Sam entering the hospital.

"How is she?" Sam asks as he runs a hand through his hair.

"They took her into surgery." Dean says his voice deeper than normal. Sam can see his brother's eyes staring at Rae's dried blood on his hands.

"It's not your fault. How could we have known that Smith was the werewolf?" Sam says as he takes a seat beside his brother.

Dean stands up and heads over to the bathroom. He places has hands under the running water, and watches as Rae's blood washes away. In his mind's eye he can see her in the back of his car still. Her skin ashen, and her eyes darkening with death. "Dammit!" He cries out as he smashes his fist against the sink. Pain rackets through his knuckles but he ignores it.

He knows he can't blame himself. By trying to keep her away from danger, he winds up hand delivering her to the real werewolf. He exhales a shaky breath trying to relieve the colossal fury he has for himself. She is going to be alright, he needs to reassure his mind and heart.

He slams both hands on the sides of the sink as his head hangs down in defeat.

He can't protect anyone.

* * *

**So I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I would like to say "Hi," to all the international readers. I think it's so cool to look at the traffic status and see all the different locations people are reading my story from! **

**Chapter Six will definitley have romance, drunk Rae + Dean= ?! **

**Your reviews fuel my writing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter takes place during season five episode 7 and 8 'The Curious Case of Dean Winchester ' and 'Changing Channels'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"She lost a lot of blood, but the surgery was successful. Whatever animal did this too her managed to miss damage to her spine. We gave her a rabies vaccination just to be safe. She'll have some scars but other than that, she should be ready to go home within the next day. You'll need to redress her wounds about twice a day for three days, the stitches should dissolve within the next two weeks." The doctor says with a curt nod. "She was lucky you two boys were there, if she had lost any more blood it could have been a lot worse."

"Thank you doctor," Sam says with a grateful smile. The doctor leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Sam sets down the food he bought for Dean and himself off to the side. The second Rae had been admitted to this room, Dean stayed by her side.

And now the exhausted man is dead asleep on the chair beside her bed. Sam's phone begins to ring, and he reaches into his pocket and answers it. "Hey Bobby, yeah I just spoke with the doctor, few scars but she'll be good as new. Yeah, she's still knocked out from the drugs…yeah I'll call when we are on our way."

"What time is it?" Dean asks awakened by Sam's phone. He groans as he cracks his neck.

"Almost eight in the morning," Sam says as he hands Dean his duffel bag. "I thought I could bring you some fresh clothes."

"Thanks," Dean says as he sets the duffle bag to the side of his chair, his heartbreaking eyes watching Rae's sleeping face. He takes in her bandaged throat, and can see some of the large dressing on her shoulder that is peeking out from her hospital gown. Sam takes a seat on the other side of the bed and the silence settles between them.

Rae shifts uncomfortably and swallows her mouth drier then a dessert. "Fuck, …was I hit by a car?" She asks her voice incredibly scratchy and deep. She opens her eyes to see both Dean and Sam sitting beside her.

"Hey," Dean says as he reaches out and lays his hand on hers. She stares at them blankly for a second before she remembers what happened the night before.

"God damn," She says, "You better have shot the shit out of that bitch." She says as she cracks a smile. Both Sam and Dean smile happy that she is awake and still has her fiery attitude with her. "Does someone have water? My throat is killing me." She says and Sam scrambles out of his chair.

"I'll get you some." He says as he hurries out the door. Rae laughs at Sam's urgency and winces; her back is still in a throbbing pain.

"So at least you got the werewolf." She says as she turns her head to look into Dean's forlorn eyes. "Hey," she says as she shifts her hand so she is gently grasping his fingers, "You better not be blaming yourself. None of us knew the Doctor was the one we were hunting." She searches his eyes and can see the guilt and a deep frown appears on her face. "Why do you blame yourself for everything that goes wrong?" She whispers more to herself then to Dean.

"Here you go," Sam says as he reenters the room with a cup of water with a pink straw.

Rae grins, "Thanks Sam," She says grateful as she takes the cup and sips the water. "So when can I get out of here? Hospitals have the most uncomfortable beds. I don't mind working in one, but I never want to be a patient again."

"After they check up on you and make sure you are rabies free, then we can get you back to Bobby's." Sam replies as he takes her cup from her.

A sigh escapes her lips, "Okay, so what are we going to do until then?" She asks as she looks between the brothers.

For the next two hours they play poker. "Straight flush!" Rae says as she grins wickedly as she shows Sam her hands.

"Damn," He mutters as she reaches for the chips but Dean pushes them towards her, not wanting her to stretch her back too much.

"Hey, I need these chips, if you haven't noticed, I suck-ass at poker. You have way more chips then I do." Rae points out as she eyes Sam's huge stack of chips. Dean smirks, and Rae catches his cat like grin, "And you too, look at that mountain of chips." She points at Dean's very hefty stack of poker chips.

A nurse walks in with a cotton swab and bag in her hand. Rae opens her mouth knowing that they need to analyze her saliva. "I still haven't peed yet," Rae says as she looks over at the empty cup.

The nurse smiles, "It's okay just ring one of the nurses as soon as you do." She says as she heads out and walks towards the lab. After all the tests results are in Rae is given the green light to leave.

"Here, I brought you some of your clothes." Sam says as he hands her a bag.

"Thanks Sam, you're the best." She says grinning as she throws off the blankets.

"Here," Dean says as he offers his hand to help her after noticing her eyes narrow at even the slightest movement.

"Thanks," She breathes as she firmly grasps Dean's hand and he leads her to the bathroom. Rae locks the door behind her and she unties the hospital gown.

She struggles with trying to clasp her bra without disturbing her back or shoulder. Finally after the twenty second try, she has her bra in place and changes into a fresh pair of underwear. Sam is certainly thoughtful, he gave her a pair of her sweatpants and a tank top, nothing to difficult to put on.

She splashes her face with water and frowns at her hair. Lovely, is all she can think of as she quickly braids her hair before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Alright, let's hit the road." Rae announces. Dean pulls the car to the front of the hospital and Sam helps her ease into the backseat. "I thought werewolves didn't have conscious control over their actions when they shift." Rae says casually.

"Yeah, their animal side takes control." Sam agrees, "Why, what happened?"

She sighs as she rests her head against the window. "It's just that Smith was talking to me, as if she was still human but all wolfed out."

"Huh, I've never heard of that before." Sam replies, "But then again I've never seen a werewolf that hires a human to deliver food."

Dean watches as Rae shifts forward in her seat trying to keep her back from rubbing against the leather of the seat. "Is your back hurting?" He asks.

She is somewhat surprised that Dean noticed her discomfort. "Um…no I just get a little self conscious when I'm hurt. But thank you for asking." The rest of the ride back is silent once Rae falls asleep.

* * *

"How did you get my car here?" She asks the brothers as she notices her car parked off to the side.

"Cas," Dean replies and she isn't given the chance to ask any further questions as Bobby opens the door.

"Hi Bobby," She says with a smile.

"It's good to see you," Bobby says as gives the healing girl a smile. The boys follow behind Rae into the house and all eyes watch as she heads upstairs. "Is she doing okay?" He asks as he pushes his wheelchair into the living room.

"Yeah she's doing great." Sam replies as he sets down his own duffle bag. "Lucky she is immune to the supernatural otherwise she could be a werewolf by now." Dean remains silent as he grabs a beer from the fridge.

For most of the afternoon, Rae stays in her own room. As she lies on her bed, her thoughts stay stuck on the night Smith attacked her. A shiver runs down her spine, this may be her second encounter with death after the witch fiasco but this time...she feels the raw fear that still lingers in her body.

She briefly closes her eyes and inhales deeply as she tries to push aside the  
entire event from her mind. She peels off her clothes and takes a quick shower. She tightly wraps the towel around her body and removes the bandage that is around her neck.

She can see the deep marks that Smith's fingernails left when she was grasping Rae's neck. She applies a fresh bandage and works on her shoulder next.

She turns around and glances over her shoulder at the large dressings that cover most of her back. There is a knock on her door, and she gathers the towel around her chest and opens it to see Dean.

"Just making sure you're still alive in there." He jokes and is about to leave when Rae touches his arm.

"Could you help me with my back?" She asks and he steps inside her room. She heads over to her bedside where there are all the medical supplies and Dean notices she is only in a pair of satin black panties. He shoves aside his perverted thoughts, she is injured right now and needs his help.

She takes a seat on the bed and turns around so her back is facing him. "Wash your hands first." She says as she turns her head seeing him grabbing the fresh bandages.

Satisfied that she hears the sink water running, she waits patiently until she feels his cool hands brush against her skin causing her to jump a little.

"Sorry," He mumbles, thinking he hurt her.

"Your hands are cold." She says as she clutches the towel around her torso tighter. She can feel Dean peeling the old bandages and the cold air tickles her skin. "How does it look?" She asks curiously as she looks over her shoulder.

Dean stares at the six various stream line of stitches. He can't do anything but stare at the stitches, three in particular run from her very low back and racket up to past her shoulder blades, his guilt slowly consuming him again. "Dean?" She asks snapping him from his thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," He says and carefully places the crisp dressings on her back. His fingertips glide over the edges of the bandages making sure they stick firmly on her skin. He struggles to keep his mind focused and away from the fact that Rae is sitting in front of him in nothing but her underwear.

"Hey Dean," Rae begins and shifts to face him. "When I went to meet Doctor Smith that night, I felt weird."

"Weird?" He repeats not sure what she means.

"Yeah, when I got close to her, I just felt really _bad_, almost like I was in a closed room and the air was being sucked out." She tries explaining, her eyebrows furrowed with worry. "I think…" She pauses for a few seconds until she brings her eyes back to his. "I think I knew who she was before she showed her true form to me."

Dean's lips thin as he absorbs the information she just spilled. "Maybe it was your womanly intuition." He says amused and Rae cracks a smile.

"You're probably right. Thanks for helping me with everything." She says sincerely as she gets off her bed. She isn't sure what possesses her to do it but here she is standing up on her tiptoes and plants a soft kiss on his cheek. Her lips press tenderly before she steps back. "Sam told me you stayed with me all night after I was done with my surgery. So thank you, really, I would have died if you hadn't gotten to me."

A beautiful smile spreads across her lips and she grabs her large T-shirt and heads into her bathroom. Leaving Dean standing dumbfound. His heart spreading warmth throughout his body, when was the last time he felt like this?

He closes her bedroom door behind him still in a daze. It had been a kiss on the cheek and it was hardly even a kiss.

"Is she okay?" Sam asks as he spots his brother heading to Bobby's study.

"Uh…" Dean begins, "Yeah, she's heading to bed now." Sam nods and disappears into the kitchen, he could have sworn he saw his brother blushing a few moments ago. Sam shakes his head, Dean blushing? He chuckles as he opens a soda and begins to look for their next hunt.

Rae groans the pain in her back is strong this morning. She painfully heads downstairs, she needs to put something in her stomach before taking her Vicodin. "Feeling any better?" Sam asks as he hands her a cup of coffee.

She grunts, "I'll feel better after I take my pain killers." She opens the fridge searching for the cream, "How do you guys deal with this?" She asks referring to all the past injuries they have received from their various hunts.

Sam grins from behind his mug. "I don't think you ever get used to it." He says, "We are out of cream." He says watching Rae close the fridge and head for the sugar.

"You know I've never broken a bone or had to get stitches? I don't think I've ever had the flu either. So this is seriously the worst pain I've been in." She says honestly as she takes a seat across from Sam. "And that's probably why I have the pain tolerance of a ten year old."

She watches as Sam laughs and they see Bobby rolling in. "What's so funny?" He asks as he pours some alcohol into his coffee.

"Nothing," Rae says grinning, "Is Dean still sleeping?"

"He left this morning to check out a possible hunt." Bobby says as he sips his coffee and lets out a content sigh.

Rae frowns, somewhat disappointed. Wait, she blinks, why is she disappointed? He should be out hunting, especially with Lucifer out and about. "Why aren't you with him?" She asks Sam, who is clicking away on his computer.

"We decided that one of us should stay at Bobby's until you get to your full strength."

Rae wrinkles her nose, "Why would I need to be…" Then it dawns on her, even if Bobby is still as badass in a wheelchair as he was when he could walk with the apocalypse and demons knowing exactly whose house this is, the potential danger is high and Rae can't do a thing, she can barely walk.

Mid-afternoon Sam helps Rae redress her wounds and he begins to teach her about hex bags. "You probably won't ever need one, but just in case this is what is usually in them."

The next few days seem to blur together. When Sam stays with Rae, she is able to learn a lot about the supernatural and he is always eager to teach her things. Dean on the other hand stays more recluse, they speak to each other and hold conversations but most of the time he is working on cars or doing God knows what.

It isn't until Rae is able to move around more that Bobby begins sending the boys on hunts together. Sitting around doing nothing, not even exercise, seems to be killing Rae.

"This sucks so much." She whines to Bobby who is also becoming irate with the constant whinnying.

"God dammit Rae, you need to stop complaining." Bobby cries out as he forces her out of his study. "You're giving me a migraine." Rae rolls her eyes and heads out back and practices her shooting some more.

Five days later and Bobby tells Rae that he is leaving for a few days. "Okay," She says and is left alone in the house. At least the sutures are falling out, she can't wait till she can go back to the gym and work with Kelly on her hand to hand combat.

"Hello?" Rae says answering her phone as she rubs the towel through her dripping wet hair.

"Hi Rae," Sam's voice says on the other phone.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Bobby's with us, and we seem to have ourselves in a little jam." Sam says as he glances over at the now aged Dean who is grumbling about how he is dying for a burger and onion rings.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know."

* * *

Second night, and she throws on a pair of her jean shorts, her black blouse and heads out, she needs to get a drink.

She stops at the closest bar and orders her first shot. The bar is fairly large for a town this small. "Rae?" Kelly's voice calls out and Rae turns to meet the older woman. "Where have you been?" She asks as they embrace.

"I went hiking and was attacked by an animal." Rae says as she points to her back and shoulder. "Fucking sucks. I can't do anything."

"God, no wonder you came here to drink. Hey let me introduce you to my friends." Kelly snatches Rae's hand and leads her to a table in the back. "This is Rae, we go to the same gym. This is Josh, Emma, Lizzy, Byan, and my boyfriend Mason."

After shaking all their hands, she somehow winds up having a drinking contest with Emma who winds up puking before she can finish her last shot. Rae smiles triumphantly as she forces herself to take the last one.

Bryan laughs as he wraps his arm around Rae's shoulder. Emma is nearly passed out in her seat as she covers her mouth feeling as if she might puke. Another few hours later, after very drunk flirting on Rae's part, eventually most of the people clear out of the bar. Lizzy promises to take Rae home as she waves good-bye to Kelly and the others.

"Let's get you home." Lizzy begins as she tries to usher the severely drunk girl outside.

Then Rae hears a very familiar song. "Oh my god, I love this song!" She screams her drunk mind and body begin to move on their own. "Turn up the volume," She cries out to the bartender.

_T-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks. While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth. You tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._

Rae's body begins to move on its own accord and she along with some of the other drunk people in the bar begin to sing or really just shout the lyrics. "She wants to touch me, woo ooh, She wants to love me, woo ooh, She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh!" Rae is now standing ontop of the bar singing terribly as her body moves around in a seductive drunk manor.

"Sweetie, no dancing on the bar." The bartender says as he sets the glass he is cleaning.

"Hey let the little lady dance around if she wants." A man in his early forties says grinning as he watches Rae's ass.

"Rae, I think it's time we get you home." Lizzy says but Rae smacks her hand away.

"Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho! Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me!" She finishes, as she swings her hips around. Some of the people at the bar gather around, enjoying the show. "More shots!" Rae cries out and everyone raises their glass.

Dean heads into the bar after getting a call from Bobby that he needs to head over to Dillian Jole's bar ASAP. Why he has to rush to a bar when he is exhausted from the previous hunt he doesn't understand until he opens the bar door. The little bell dings and his face twists into a perplexed gaze.

Now he knows why Bobby told him to get to this bar. Rae is standing on the bar, her head tilted back as she takes another shot clad in a pair of very short jean shorts and a black shirt. Her body then begins to do a sexy body roll earning hoots and shouts from the other bar attendants. Who knew she could move like that, with stitches still in her back and shoulder? A man holds out a shot to her, and Rae crawls like a little vixen cat towards him. Dean watches in horror as the man feeds her the shot.

"Rae!" Lizzy shouts as she tugs on her arm.

She laughs in enjoyment until her hazy eyes find him. "Dean!" She squeals as she hops off the top of the bar and trips into his arms. "You made it to the party." She giggles as she slams her hand against his ass. "Look everyone its Dean." She says as she introduces him.

"Thanks Will for calling." Dean says to the bartender as he gently touches Rae's lower back knowing her body is still sore and attempts to lead her out of the bar. Lizzy is relieved to see someone taking care of the girl. "I'll take her home." Dean says to Lizzy who gives him a very thankful smile before heading out.

"Wait," Rae whines, "I'm having fun."

Dean can smell the alcohol rolling off of her, he frowns, "No you're drunk, we need to get you home." Rae shakes her head as she struggles out of Dean's hold on her wrist.

"But I want to dance!" She moans lips form into a pout, and her cheeks are flushed. Jesus help him.

"Hey buddy," One of the men call out. "She said she wants to dance, let her dance." He says as he and his buddies nudge each other.

Dean scowls, "Parties over, she's going home." He flings her over his shoulder and carries her out the door.

Rae swings her legs and arms around and continues to giggle. "Am I flying?" she asks Dean who ignores the drunk girl. She lifts her head and stares at the stars. "Wow who married the sky? Look at all those diamonds!"

Dean places the wasted Rae in the passenger seat, "Stop squirming," He says as he finally manages to get her buckled in.

"You are never going to a bar again." Dean says as he pulls out of the parking lot and heads to Bobby's. The trip is surprisingly quiet, and for a moment Dean wonders if she fell asleep until he looks over to see her unbuttoning her shirt. "Whoa," He says as her breasts are revealed in a black bra.

"It's hot," She whines as she struggles to take the shirt off. Dean keeps his eyes focused on the road and turns into Bobby's drive way. "Dean," She moans and he curses as he feels his blood beginning to warm. All it takes is for his name to slip past those lips, and his entire body stiffens.

He steps out of his car and opens her door, she can't even unbuckle the seat belt by herself. "You have nice hands." She says as her fingertips trace the veins in his hand.

"Let's get you inside," He says as he helps her out of the car, her shirt is nearly unbuttoned, and the cool night's wind tickles her exposed stomach and chest. Stumbling she leans against Dean and in the end he finds himself hoisting her over his shoulder and he heads upstairs.

"Did you find her?" Sam asks just as he rounds the corner and sees Rae slung like a sack of potatoes over his brother's shoulder.

"Sammy!" Rae says as she smiles and waves at him. "You should have been at the party! I even flew up to the sky and bought stars." She says still giggling, "Did you know Deanie here has amazing hands, I have baby hands." She says as she swings her arms as she tries to show Sam her baby hands when she smacks them against the wall. "Ow," She whimpers, "That hurt."

Sam laughs as he turns into his bedroom, "Night Rae," He says over his shoulder.

Dean kicks open Rae's bedroom door and sets her down. "I'm thirsty," Rae says as she moves to get past Dean who holds out his arm, halting her from exiting her room.

"Stay here." Dean warns and he heads downstairs to get her some water.

"We are never letting her get drunk." Dean says gravely to Bobby who is drinking whiskey.

"That bad?"

He grunts, "Let's just say in another life she could have been a stripper." He says over his shoulder as he heads back upstairs with a large glass of water.

"I brought you some water," Dean says as he shuts the door behind him and suddenly feels soft lips against his.

His eyes stare into Rae's eyes as her lips move against his as she tries to coax a response. It only takes him a second before he drops the water and pulls her body to his. Damn even drunk Rae's kisses are wonderful and even though she tastes like tequila and French fries, her lips are too damn addicting for him to care.

Drunken Rae nips at his bottom lip playfully earning a groan. He wraps his strong arms around her waist and deepens the kiss. His tongue slips past her lips and she moans of approval as she rubs her supple body against his, wanting more.

She slowly walks back towards the bed, and he eagerly follows, their lips breaking only for air. Her back is meat with the plush blanket and Dean hovers above her. "Dean," She whispers breathlessly as he leaves her lips and kisses down her jaw. She spreads her legs and wraps them around his hips, she can feel his arousal.

Dean lets out a soft groan as her hips grind upwards and he softly bites the tender flesh of her neck before running his tongue over the soon-to-be-hickey mark. Her body arches into his as her fingers run through his hair and reach the hem of his shirt. He helps her remove the cloth and their lips meet again in a frenzied fashion.

Dean's hands travel to graze her stomach and up towards her breasts. His fingers graze a part of the bandage and his lust filled mind falters. He closes his eyes, what is he doing?

He jerks away, she is beyond drunk, and she is still healing from the werewolf attack. Dean opens his eyes to see her beneath him, her hair a sexy mess, and his eyes stare at her swollen lips from their intense make out session.

He gulps, as he untangles himself from her limbs, his body screaming at him to continue ravishing her but he can't. "You need to sleep." He begins, Rae's mind is still buzzing from the alcohol.

"Wait," Rae calls out as she blinks a few times, "Can't you stay?"

Dean pulls his shirt back on, "Baby trust me the only thing I want to do is stay," He admits but he doesn't want to take advantage of her and he walks over and picks up the dropped cup and leaves.

As he stares at the ceiling, he licks his bottom lip, he can still taste her and he wonders if tomorrow morning she'll remember.

* * *

She feels like someone detonated a bomb in her skull. Her back and shoulder feel like someone stretched out the bones and muscles too far and they might snap at any moment.

What happened last night?

Rae lies in bed not wanting to move a single finger and she drifts back to sleep. Until she scrambles out of bed, just making it to the toilet in time as she pukes. You think she would learn her lesson by now.

The excessive throbbing in her ears and brain is too overpowering. She leans over the toilet and barfs up the rest of whatever she ate and drank last night. Groaning she stays leaned over the toilet resting her forehead against the back of her hand before she manages to pull her body up and brush her teeth.

Bobby is looking up some lore for a fellow hunter, while Sam is making toast for breakfast and Dean is eating a doughnut. They all hear Rae's heavy footsteps as she slogs her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine." Sam says taking a little too much enjoyment in seeing Rae slowly make her way over.

"You look like shit." Bobby says honestly as he stares somewhat horrified by Rae's half buttoned shirt and crazy hair.

She groans, "Stop speaking so loud." She complains as she pushes past Sam and opens the refrigerator. Her nose crinkles up in disgust at the smell of food. She grumbles as she pours herself coffee. "God, my back is killing me."

"How was the party last night?" Sam asks smirking as he watches Rae take a sip of the black coffee, she normally hates black coffee.

"What party?" She asks confused. Dean remains silent, she doesn't seem to remember anything, this is good right?

"Will called last night, said you were causing a ruckus at his bar, something about you turning his bar into a strip club." Bobby says and Rae bangs her head against the refrigerator in embarrassment.

"What else happened?" She asks not really wanting to hear any other stupid things she did.

"Ask Dean, I sent him to pick you up." Rae's eyes turn to Dean and six seconds pass by and he watches as her eyes almost burst out of her head. She breaks their gaze and hurries out of the room too embarrassed to say anything. Samd doesn't miss the very prominent blush creeps across her cheeks.

"So what did happen?" Sam asks after witnessing Rae's reaction.

"Nothing," Dean says before standing up and heading out to work on a car.

Rae cowers under her blankets as she forces her hung over mind to remember anything. Her cheeks flush as she recalls the kiss, the one she initiated. "Oh god," She groans as she curls up into the fetal position. Great, her drunk body forced Dean into a kiss, did he break away? She can't seem to remember anything after the first few seconds of the kiss. Tearing her mind away from the kiss, she can remember taking shots, lots and lots of shots.

Taking a few deep breaths, she hurries into the shower. She needs to speak with Dean. They are both adults, she smiles well that point is arguable but she does know she didn't sleep with Dean. He must have left her after her lame-ass seduction.

"You look a lot better." Bobby says as he looks up to see Rae clean and a little more aware of her surroundings.

"I'm going to speak with Dean." She says noticing his absence in the room. She kicks the dirt as she spots Dean under a car.

He pushes himself out from under car, wiping the thin sheath of sweat. Startled he spots Rae sitting crisscrossed on the dirt. He wipes his hands on the towel on top of his tools, "So?" He asks knowing the reason she is here and an awkward silence settles down.

"Shit," She finally says as she runs a nervous hand through her damp hair. "This is so awkward," She stands up brushing her bottom with a heavy sigh, "Okay, I don't remember much. I remember meeting Kelly's friends, taking shots, and um…"

Dean watches the woman shift uncomfortably; his own heart seems to be feeling a little strange. "Look, I'm sorry. I was so drunk last night." Rae begins as she finally brings her eyes over to his. "I hope I didn't make a complete fool of myself last night, but I must have done something because my back is on fire. Anyway I just came to say sorry for kissing you last night." She turns on her heel and heads back,

"Wait," Dean says as he catches up to her. She doesn't remember what really happened and for a moment he is going to let her think all they shared was a kiss. "It wasn't really your fault, I mean you obviously don't remember anything else we did."

Rae's face whitens, "What else did we do?"

"We didn't really do anything past second base." Dean says honestly waiting for her wrath to come out and beat him up for taking advantage of her.

"Oh," Rae finally says before smiling, "Wow, okay second base isn't that bad. What does that mean, we made out and what a little grinding? At least it was willing on your part? I mean when I get drunk people have told me I become a little aggressive. I was worried I had jumped your bones or something."

Taken back a little, confusion rushes into Dean's face. "Wait? You aren't mad at me for almost having sex with you when you were completely wasted?"

Rae smiles, "Key word is almost. Trust me I've had my share of waking up to strangers and you were man enough to resist so why would I be mad?" She took a step closer and patted his shoulder. "You listened to your upstairs brain instead of downstairs." She says grinning before she heads back into the house leaving Dean to process her words.

* * *

_Four days later_

She stretches out her legs, and arms after her intense workout with Kelly. Finally she is feeling healthy, and is happy to be able to run around and twist her body without feeling pain or fearing to tear her healing skin.

"You're a quick learner." Kelly says, they have been working on attacks and since Rae's leg strength is her greatest asset, she can definitely injure someone if she can land a hard kick.

"Thanks, you're a great teacher." Rae says as she daps at the sweat running down her temple. "Hey I need to go," She says reading a text from Sam.

"Bye," Kelly says and Rae heads back to Bobby's.

"You're really going to let me get back to hunting?" She says in disbelief as she steps out of her car spotting Sam waiting for her out front. She truthfully believed the boys wouldn't let her on a hunt for another week. Sam smiles with a nod,

"Yeah but there's just a little test," Sam says and takes a step back just as Dean tackles her to the ground.

Rae gasps as the wind is knocked out of her. Her back slams against the dirt, she curls her legs to her chest as she manages to kick Dean off of her. She scrambles to her feet and holds out her arms as she begins blocking, his punches. She ducks down and sweeps his feet from under him in a fluid motion with her leg.

She hovers over Dean, her foot pressing against his neck. "So I pass?" She asks with a victorious smile as she lifts her foot and offers her hand.

"We just wanted to make sure you would be able to handle a fight." Sam says as he watches Dean brush off his shirt. "She totally kicked your ass."

Dean shrugs, "I went easy."

Both Rae and Sam roll their eyes and that night they pile into Dean's car and head off to the next hunt.

Dean knocks on the bathroom door. "Hurry it up in there." He shouts, "Geez what is with women and spending hours in the bathroom." Dean asks his brother.

"Okay one second," Rae says as she opens the door and steps out. "So what do you think?" Her natural hair is hidden under a dark blond wig with a set of full blunt bangs that cover her dark eyebrows.

Dean lets out a low whistle as he stares at Rae's new wig. "Never would have thought blond would look good on you. But damn,"

Sam smiles, "You look really nice."

"Thanks Sam," Rae says with a warm smile, as she pulls on her glasses and slides her feet into the black heels.

"One more time…the FBI is here why exactly?" The sheriff asks as he glances between Dean and Rae.

"It might have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off."

"Bill Randolf died of a bar attack." The sheriff argues and after arguing with the man Rae finds herself sitting across from the wife who witnessed the attack.

"Well…uh it's impossible but…I could have sworn I saw the Incredible Hulk," She says softly watching as Rae's blank expressions slips into doubt.

"The incredible hulk?" Rae repeats, that is not the answer she had been expecting.

"I told you it was crazy." The wife begins to defend herself. "You think I'm crazy." A snort accidently slips past her lips, and Dean sends her a glare.

"Is there, would there be any reason why the incredible hulk would have a grudge against your husband?"

The wife looks at Dean like he is the crazy one now, "No." Rae thanks the woman for her time and she follows behind Dean as they leave the police station.

"The Incredible Hulk, really?" Rae asks, "I'm not buying it."

Dean opens the car door and slides in, "I've seen stranger things." He admits. When Rae and Sam return to the motel room with the new information, both Sam and Dean instantly know who they are dealing with.

"The trickster?" Rae asks the brothers as Dean drives them to the old paper mill station where they had heard the police radio call in a 187 and a strange disturbance. "As in the guy who put you in the Mystery Spot? That episode was awesome."

Dean shoots a death glare at Rae, "You try dying a thousand times and tell me how awesome it feels."

"Where are all the police cars?" Sam asks as they step out of the car. Not a single police car or sirens are heard.

"Do you think he zapped them away or something?" Rae asks as Dean opens the trunk and hands each of them a wooden spike. As her hands tighten around the weapon, a very prominent sensation tingles her stomach, a very familiar one. "You guys," Rae says softly, she watches as Dean opens a rusty iron door with the letter four and Sam rushes in, Dean quickly behind him and then she has no choice but to follow behind.

Dean and Sam step into the building, except now they are in a hospital. Sam notices Dean is wearing a pair of scrubs and a medical coat, he looks down at his own body. Then two very attractive women come up, "Doctor," The blonde one says with a coy smile, "Doctor," the second woman says with a matching seductive smirk.

"Doctor?" Sam repeats and Dean opens the door they just emerged from to see a couple of nurses making out in the janitors closet.

"Where's Rae?" Dean asks as his eyes scan over the lobby of the hospital.

She isn't given the time to process the sensation of being smashed into a brick wall, her brain shuts down, and her body collapses after she sets one foot into the doorway. The trickster appears just by Rae's head after he feels a disturbance in his power almost as if someone had He had seen her with the brothers and figured he would suck her into his little world but why is she not transported there now?

He drags the girl's body closer in and disappears back into Seattle Mercy Hospital, time to find those two idiots.

Sometime later, she can hear the sounds of people talking. She tries to open her eyes, but her lids won't budge. Panic slowly seeps in as she tries to sit up. Now she is past panic and is freaking out, why can't she move her body? If she could hyperventilate she would be doing exactly that.

"What did you do to her?" Dean demands the archangel as he watches Sam rush over to Rae's unmoving body.

"Nothing," Gabriel says, "I thought it would be fun to throw her into our little game but she didn't even make it past the door before she became like that."

"She's alive," Sam says as his fingers press against her carotid artery feeling the pulse beneath this fingertips.

"Cas is he telling the truth?" Dean demands,

"Yes,"

Rae tries to open her mouth to tell Dean she is fine, but she can't do anything with her paralyzed body. He must be lying, he had to have done something to her, how did she end up like this? She curses over and over in her mind as she tries to tune out the god awful buzzing in her ears.

She can feel someone pick her up, the smell of a musky cologne and fresh rain is a familiar scent, definitely Dean. If she is able to smile, there would be one on her lips. He is too sweet to her.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Sam asks as he looks over at the unconscious Rae.

"I have no clue. The trickster couldn't have done anything to her even if he tried. She should be immune." Dean says, "Right? It couldn't have worn out or anything."

"I don't know man. Maybe we should call Bobby or something."

She can feel her body back in Dean's arms and then the fluffy comforter of one of the motel beds hits her back. Why her? She just can't do anything right on one of these hunts, something always needs to go wrong.

She isn't sure how much time passes and the incredibly annoying buzzing noise dulls until finally she can feel her fingertips going numb. "Do you think we should take her to the hospital?" Sam asks as the brothers stare at the seemingly dead woman.

Then they see her pointer finger twitch, "You saw that right?" Dean asks as he rushes to Rae's side. "Rae?" He calls out.

'I can hear you,' is what she wants to so desperately say, but her lips are still unable to move. She wants to cry, this is terrible, being trapped in her useless body.

Another few ours pass by and Rae can feel her entire body tingling with life, and it takes all her strength to open her eyes. "Look Dean," Sam says as he notices Rae is now awake. "How are you feeling?" Sam asks. Her lip quivers as she tries to speak and Sam can see the panic and fear in her eyes as tears swell in her eyes. "Dean, I think she's paralyzed."

Dean whips his head to stare at his brother, "What?"

"Rae blink twice if you haven't been able to move." Rae blinks twice,

"How is this possible?" Dean demands,

"I don't know but she must be getting better, she opened her eyes at least." Sam says trying to calm his pissed off brother. "We'll see how she is tomorrow morning."

That night Dean pushes down the covers and lifts Rae's limp body into the bed. After another three hours, she is able to move her fingers and some of her hands and feet. "Try and get some sleep." He says as he brings the blanket over her body and tucks her in.

She is somehow able to snag his fingers. "Do you need something?" Dean asks as he crouches down and tries to read her thoughts through her eyes.

Blinking her eyes twice she says, 'no' and her fingers tighten around his. Dean engulfs her hand in his and a soft smile touches his lips. "I'll stay with you." He assures her and that night he climbs into bed beside her.

Sam glances over to the couple in the other bed and has a knowing smile on his lips. Dean might not see it but he can tell his brother holds strong feelings for the younger woman. "Night," Sam says and shuts off his light and the motel room is filled with darkness.

Dean grabs hold of Rae's hand beneath the covers and gives her a soft squeeze. Everything will be better in the morning.

* * *

Sam is the first awake the next morning. He rolls out of bed and heads towards the bathroom when he notices Rae and Dean. A huge grin spreads across his face as turns around and snatches his cell phone to capture the adorable couple.

Rae's face is mostly hidden in the crook of Dean's neck, while her hands are pressed against his chest. Dean's arms are securely snaked around her waist and their legs are intertwined. Sam snaps a picture of the sleeping faces snickering as he heads into the shower. Dean is a cuddler.

The sound of the bathroom door closing and the water running stirs Rae in her deep sleep. She groans softly as she wiggles against, what she assumes is the sheets firmly wrapped around her body. It isn't until she brushes her lips against Dean's neck that she realizes that there is definitely a person up against her.

Dean opens his eyes awakened by Rae moving against him, his half sleepy mind drags Rae even closer, crushing her against his body. "You're warm." He mumbles as he begins to softly stroke her back.

"Dean," Rae calls out as she lifts her head, thank god she didn't drool all over him at least. She pushes against his chest trying to remove herself from the man. "Oh my god, I can move!" She whispers and she grabs hold of Dean's ear and pinches. "Let go of me you animal." She growls playfully. He reluctantly releases her and she hops off the bed.

"At least you can move again. It was a pain carrying you everywhere." Dean jokes as he sits up and watches her toss her arms up and stretch.

"Oh shut up, I would have never pegged you for the cuddling type." She retorts,

"I only cuddle when there's an attractive paralyzed woman in my bed." He fires back with a grin. Rae scoffs as she leans over and clutches her stomach.

"God, I am starving." She groans, when was the last time she ate anything? "Hey Sam, can you go get some breakfast?" She asks as soon as she see's Sam stepping out of the bathroom in a clean outfit.

"Yeah, sure thing. It's good to see you moving again." Sam says as he turns to Dean who has flopped back in bed. "So you and Rae seemed to be comfortable this morning." He teases just before heading out.

As Dean lies in bed, he stares over to where Rae had been sleeping. He can still smell her distinct natural scent of something rich and sweet. Closing his eyes, he can remember how her body felt against his, and it felt so right. God, what is happening to him? He feels like he is back in middle school and has a crush on Hailey Morton the prettiest girl in the school.

Even though he wants to deny it he knows his heart is slowly but surely being stolen by Rae.

* * *

**I also really enjoyed writing this chapter, and for those of you who wanted romance, I finally started to write some! **

**I know I've been updating everyday since I published this story, and unfortunately I can no longer do that. I still have much to write for chapter seven, so expect it to be updated sometime this weekend!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**I don't think you guys fully realize how reviews do motivate me to write. Earlier yesterday after I updated, I honestly wasn't going to post this chapter for another few days because I wanted to be able to finish chapter seven and start chapter eight, but I started getting some reviews and it really did make me want to update sooner because I didn't want to let you down.**

**So thank you for reviewing!**

******Reviews fuel my writing, remember that! :] **


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is set during season five episode 9 'The Real Ghostbusters' and 10 'Abandon All Hope'**

**Please read the note about future updates at the end of this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"You sure the only thing you felt was just before you walked into the building?" Bobby questions as he tries to piece together why Rae's body would have become paralyzed suddenly.

"Yes, it was similar to when I went to meet Doctor Smith the night I was attacked. I felt really bad, almost like I could feel the evil or something around her. And when I followed behind Dean, I just blacked out." Rae says into the phone exasperatedly, how many times did she have to say this? There is silence on the other line as Bobby is thinking.

"How many times were you attacked by the supernatural before the werewolf attacked you?" Bobby asks suddenly.

"Um…there was the witch attack, then the ghost attack on my first hunt, Cas tried to zap me back to your place, I think only three." Rae replies, "Oh wait, and when that demon was possessing Julia. So about four times, why?"

"My best guess is when the trickster or Gabriel tried to bring you into his world, that amount of power over loaded your body." He explains logically.

"Okay that makes sense, but what about the strange vibes I've been getting?" She asks,

"Not sure about that one. I'll give you a call when I have more information." Bobby says before they hang up.

"What did Bobby say?" Sam asks.

"He says he thinks that when Gabriel tried to put me in his world, my body couldn't handle that much supernatural power."

"So your batteries died." Dean says, "And you had to recharge."

"Yes, exactly." She says and a yawn follows behind her words. "Where are we going again?"

Dean's Impala flies down the road and he turns into a parking spot. All three hop out of the car and hurry towards the building where Chuck asked them to meet. Dean stops for a moment and notices three other Impala's just like his baby.

"Dean," Sam calls out and he hurries to catch up. "Chuck!" Sam says as he spots the shorter man pacing back and forth looking a bit nervous.

"Guys?" Chuck asks very surprised to see them here of all places.

"What's going on?" Dean asks.

"Uh, nothing…you know just hanging…what are you doing here?"

"You told us to come"

"Uhh…no I didn't."

"Yeah you did, you texted me. This address, a life or death situation, any of this ringing a bell.

"No…I uh…I didn't send you a text.

"We drove all night.

"I'm sorry, I don't know…I don't understand…oh no,

"What?" Dean demands a little angry by now.

"Sam?!" A familiar voice calls out, "You made it!" Rae looks over to see blonde woman racing down the steps, her eyes are large with happiness.

"oh…uhh…Becky right?"

"Oh you remembered. You've been thinking about me? It's okay I can't get you out of my head either." She says her voice becoming creepier with every word. A humorous snort passes Rae's lips, is this woman for real? "Who are you?" Becky demands as she finally notices the woman standing a little behind the brothers.

"Um...did you take my phone?" Chuck demands.

"I just borrowed it from your pants." Becky says innocently as if she did nothing wrong.

"Becky," Chuck's voice a warning.

"What, they're going to want to see it." She says trying to defend herself.

"See what?" The brothers ask in unison.

"Oh my god, I love it when they talk at the same time." She squeals with delight.

"I'm Rae," She says as she extends her hand out to Chuck.

"Hi," Chuck says as he shakes her hand.

"Chuck, come on man, you're up." A large man wearing a yellow shirt says and Chuck heads into the building after saying how sorry he was to the boys.

Rae looks around, her mind unable to process the obscene room they are in. People, lots of people dressed as characters from the show. A chubby man wearing the same outfit as Dean comes up, carrying a mug of beer. "Looking good Dean." He says with a laugh.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean responds as he takes in the larger man's appearance, he is even wearing a replica of the necklace Dean has.

"I'm Dean too…duh," Chubby-Dean replies with a deep snicker. Dean looks over to Sam with a, what the hell is this place, look and both brothers snap into defense mode when they see the scarecrow demon looking creature approach them.

"Uh oh it's Sam and Dean. I'm in trouble now, have fun you two." The scarecrow says as he waves around his hook before leaving the very confused people.

"Becky what is this?" Sam asks slowly.

"It's awesome! The first ever Supernatural convention," She says with a huge grin on her face.

"Uh, you know that Supernatural conventions don't look like this." Rae says, and watches Becky's face fall. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"What do you mean? You've been to a Supernatural convention before!" Becky demands.

Rae shakes her head, "No, I didn't mean…" She begins and watches as Becky places her hands on her hips. "Neverrmind," Rae mutters, and heads off into the sea of larping people.

After Chuck's introduction and breaking the news that he will continue writing, Rae orders a drink from the bar and notices Chuck. "Hey!" Rae says, "You know I really loved the episode where Dean and Sam meet you for the first time, my friend made me watch it and I have to say you are really funny in your quirky way."

Chuck isn't sure what to say to Rae. "I'm sorry but how do you know about Dean and Sam meeting me?"

"Oh, right sorry, I'm not from around here." She says, "I kinda skipped out of my reality and landed into this one. Where I come from, Supernatural is a TV show. I was actually hoping that maybe you saw something about me but I figured you wouldn't with me being immune to everything supernatural and all.

Chuck blinks once then twice. "Um…okay, I guess I shouldn't be surprised by alternate realities."

"Anyway it was a pleasure to meet you." Rae says before buying her own drink and heading off to find Dean and Sam while Chuck brings the two fruity drinks over to where Becky is sitting.

Her blue eyes watch only Sam who can feel her scrutinizing gaze and instantly becomes uncomfortable. Chuck glances between Becky and Sam, how can he compete with Sam?

"Rae," Sam calls over as he hurries to the woman's side. Becky frowns as she watches her lover head over to the completely unattractive woman.

"Jesus this place feels like a high school full of boys playing dress up. God I don't think I can stand another guy hitting on me." Rae says as she shoots daggers at all the men who are eyeing one of the very few pretty woman who came to the convention. "Trying to escape Miss Stalker over there?" She says as she meets Becky's fuming gaze.

"Yeah, she is a little intense." Sam says with a smile, "I saw you speaking with Chuck."

As the two talk, Becky's nails dig into the leather of the seat she is sitting in. "Chuck, who is that?" She hisses, as she watches Rae tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear, and look up at Sam through her eyelashes.

Chuck sighs, Becky's jealous side is about to be unleashed. "Becky, Rae is just a hunter whose helping Sam and Dean out."

"Sam and her haven't…they aren't a couple." She says as she turns around not wanting to watch the vile woman flirt with her man.

"I don't know, they seem to be just friends." Chuck says with a shrug as he watches Rae punch Sam's shoulder and laugh at something he said. Becky remains silent as she sends death wishes to Rae through her mind and casually sips her drink. A scream tears through the house and the brothers head towards the origin of the noise.

"Hey you okay?" Sam asks a woman dressed as a maid.

"I think so," The distress maid says as Sam helps her up to her feet.

"What happened?" Dean asks.

"I saw a ghost!"

"A ghost?" Fake-Sam says his voice obviously strained to sound deep. "Can you tell us what it looked like?"

"Why don't you leave this to the grown-ups pal." Dean replies as a small crowd gathers behind the real Sam and Dean.

"A woman…she was in an old fashion dress, really old, like a school marm or something." The dressed up maid explains.

"Did she say something?" Another goof ball larper asks.

The maid's face turns into a grin, "Okay everyone gather close everybody, for a terrifying tale or terror!"

Sam's face scrunches in incredulity and he brushes past the actress, Dean following closely behind. This place is unbelievable. Becky explains to the brothers the fake hunt that the convention is putting on.

"You know, the Supernatural conventions in my world are a lot more normal." Rae notes as she takes a seat beside Dean and Sam after spotting them at the bar.

"Really?" Sam asks, "I thought you said you weren't a fan of Supernatural."

Rae grins, "I was a fan during the earlier seasons, Victoria went to one of the Meet the Fans sort of deal in San Francisco. She took a bunch of pictures of you guys…or Jensen and Jared. She said it was packed, there were so many fans."

Dean finds himself watching as Rae's lips when she talks. No wonder her lips were so soft when they kissed, he has begun to notice that she uses a lot of tinted lip balm almost every twenty minutes she will reapply the soothing chapstick over her lips.

"Is there something on my face?" Rae asks as she begins to touch her skin.

"No," Dean replies as he takes a sip of his own drink. Sam smirks at his brother who must not have realized he had been staring at Rae for the entire conversation.

"I'm not making this up! She's upstairs, a real live dead ghost." A baby faced man claims

"Look I'm sure it was one of the actors." A fellow larper tries to calm the hysteric man.

"Who beat the crap out of me and then vanished?" Baby face claims, Rae notices the blood dripping out of his ear.

"You saw something?" Sam asks truthfully concerned.

"This isn't part of the game jerk." Baby face snaps, "Tim, I'm getting out of here and you should do the same." He says before storming off. Dean and Sam head over to the manager of the building and begin to bribe him for answers.

Rae who is listening closely behind them is suddenly been pulled away from them by a man dressed in a suit pretending to be an FBI agent. She groans as the scruffy man tries to start up a conversation about Supernatural with Rae. "So who are you dressed up as?" He asks not recognizing her 'costume'.

She rolls her eyes as she crosses her hands across her chest with a sour look on her face. The guy just won't get the hint that she isn't interested. "You know Jo is blonde right? Hey, do you want to do the hunt with me?"

"She's with me." Dean says as he wraps his arm around Rae's waist and presses her to his body. "Go find yourself a different girlfriend." The man scurries away much to Rae's happiness until he finds another attractive woman sitting alone at the bar on her cell phone.

"Thanks for saving me, I think I was going to punch him if he didn't shut up." Rae says as she looks at Dean. "Hey? Are you feeling okay, you've been a little spacey recently." She asks as she reaches over to touch his forehead.

"I'm fine," He says gruffly as he grabs her hand before she can touch him.

"Okay if you say so." She says shrugging as she tries to leave but his arm is still holding onto her waist. "Dean?" she asks, God he loved the way she said his name. "You can let go of me now."

"Sorry," He says and regrettably releases his hold on her.

The three of them head upstairs and into the attic. The place is layered in a thick blanket of dust, three lights search through the attic, as the manager said this was the place the woman butchered the three children. Rae pushes past a broken rocking chair and scans through the rubbish.

A chill runs down her spine, and a faint invisible force seems to push her insides. "You guys, I'm getting that feeling." Rae calls out just as Sam's light lands on a corner of the attic and spots a little school boy huddled in the corner.

"My mommy loves me." The ghost says, Rae and Dean both hurry to Sam's side. "I said my mommy loves me." He repeats as he continues to cover his skull.

"I'm sure she does." Sam says reassuring the ghost.

"My mommy loves me this much!" And the ghost child reveals his partially flayed scalp and then disappears.

"Well, guess the story is true." Rae mutters as they exit the attic.

Becky takes a long sip of her drink as she watches Sam pace back and forth waiting for the historical guy he called to pick up. He gives Becky a small head nod, after seeing Becky smiling at him. He blanches as he watches his stalker fan lick the palm of her head and blow it over to him.

Rae laughs as she heads over to Sam deciding to save the poor man before the woman jumps him. She tugs on his arm and leads him away. "She sure is something," Rae jokes, "When's the wedding?"

"Ha ha ha," He says as he takes a seat across from Dean. "So not only did Leticia Gore butcher four boys one of them was her own son."

"Her son?

According to the police report at the time, she scalped the poor kid.

Ah, that's it I'm going to deep drye this bitch extra crispy.

"Did he say where she is burried?" Rae asks.

"Doesn't know." Sam replies.

"Check it out, there's the orphanage, here's the carriage house, and right there...cemetary," Fake Sam says his voice ridiculiously forced to become deep. The three real hunters head over, Sam reaches out and attempts to snatch the map.

"It's real." Sam states, "Century old at least."

"Where'd you get that?" Dean demands at the Chubby-Dean.

"It's called a game pal, it an't called charity."

"Yeah right, give me the map chuckles." Dean growls becoming very irritated with these clowns.

"You're the chuckles...chuckles," Chubby-Dean fires back lamely.

"Now boys why don't we all go?" Rae steps in between the real Dean and Sam, and the fake ones. "I mean we all want to find the bones right?" She turns her attention to the fake Sam and Dean and grins, batting her eyelashes. "It'd be great if you two would let us join."

Chubby-Dean looks over at his best friend who is playing as Sam, "Fine."

After following behind the incredibly annoying fake Dean and Sam, they manage to salt and burn the woman's corpse Dean and Sam, and the fake Dean and Sam head back into the building. "So we can finally leave?" Rae says as she hops off the stool. They say good-bye to Chuck and Dean tries to open the front door. He looks over at Sam who tries the window.

"Not good." Sam says as the entire building is locked.

"Are you sure it's locked?" Rae asks as she heads over and grips the handle. A little spark of a bubbly shock extends through her fingertips and she opens the door. "Really you guys?" She asks as she steps out, "Let's go," She says over her shoulder and the door slams behind her and locks itself again. "Hey!" She calls out and bangs on the door, she pulls out her cell phone and calls Dean. "What just happened?" She heads around the nearest window and spots Dean.

"You're special mojo must have let you open the door. Try opening this window." He says as he watches Rae step over bushes and rest her phone on the windowsill before trying to push the window up.

"It's not working," She shouts as she pushes with all her strength. "What now?"

"We are going to get everyone in the theater. Try and see if you can get to the cemetery and light up those kids." Dean says and Rae hurries around the building.

Sam runs on stage and lets Chuck know what's happening. "Here?" He asks in disbelief, "But how am I supposed keep them busy?"

"You'll think of something." Sam says and heads back to the main part of the house.

"I can't get to the cemetery." Rae says as she eyes the huge gate that encloses most of the backyard. "There's no way I can climb this gate either."

"Sam's going to help get those two morons outside, they'll burn the bodies." Dean replies as he locates the Hooter's waitress.

Rae sighs as she hangs up her phone. Great while Dean and Sam are trapped with three crazy ghosts, she is out here…safe. What she finds odd is that she was able to get out. Normally she just negated an attack that was aimed at her, but she was able to cancel out the ghosts hold over the door. Is she getting stronger?

"Hey what are you doing out here?" The fake Sam asks as he spots Rae just beyond the gate.

"Hurry up and start digging!" Rae calls out and watches as they shovel through the dirt.

Once the boys' bones are burned, the doors and windows unlock. "You guys okay?" Rae asks as she notices Dean and Sam recovering from the attack.

"Yeah, just another day of creepy ghosts that want to kill us." Dean says sarcastically, "Let's get out of here."

As the police question people, Dean and Rae watch the ambulance take away the dead body. "What do you think crazy Becky is talking to Sam about?" Rae snickers as she notices the woman who Rae thinks is most likely mentally unstable. Dean remains silent as he crosses his arms over his chest, his leather jacket extenuating his biceps.

"While I was out here, and you guys were all stuck in the haunted house, I was thinking." She pauses and pushes against his car and plants her body in front of his. "Hey? No snappy comment like, 'oh so you finally started to use your brain,' or 'thinking, you should do that more often?' Dean something is off about you, now what is it?"

Dean keeps his eyes trained over at his brother who is listening to something Becky said. Rae reaches out and touches his cheek which forces him to look into her eyes. "Is this about Lucifer? I mean I've been thinking about it too and he hasn't made any move recently which means he must be getting ready for something big."

"Yeah," Dean is all he says, he needs to pull himself together. This isn't the time for him to act like a love sick puppy, oh god what has she done to him? "What's up?" He asks Sam who looks as if he is about to burst.

"You aren't going to believe what Becky told me. Bela didn't give Lilith the cult, she gave it to a demon named Crowley."

"That's great news." Dean says as they step into his car. "So all we have to do is locate Crowley. Well let's go."

* * *

On the show, Jo is very pretty, beautiful really, and in person Rae feels a little intimidated standing in front of the woman. "I'm Jo," Jo says introducing herself. Rae is literally stunned by the blond and she can only stare for a few seconds before she stands up from Bobby's couch.

"Rae," She finally says and shakes Jo's hand.

"So how'd you get sucked into the Winchester tornado?" Jo asks as she snatches a beer and takes a seat across the shorter woman. Rae closes the book she was reading with a light laugh.

"I fell out of Bobby's ceiling."

Jo isn't sure if Rae is joking or if she is telling the truth. "Really?" She asks,

"Yeah, I really did. It was a very…interesting meet and greet with the boys and Bobby, let's just say there was a lot of guns, threats, and me who was still hung over and freaking out." Rae says with a huge grin. Jo smiles back,

"Do you know how you wound up in Bobby's place?"

"Nope, still don't, you know I've always wanted to meet you. I really liked your character in the show." Rae says unable to contain herself. "When you go on that hunt with Sam and Dean to get that creepy ghost who liked blondes, I really liked you in that episode." Jo coughs on her beer as she wipes her mouth.

"Excuse me?" She asks, how did Rae know this. "Did Dean tell you about that hunt?"

Rae shakes her head, "No, I come from a different reality. Sounds ridiculous right? But where I come from this is a TV show called Supernatural so when I landed into Bobby's living room I was beyond freaked out." Jo eyes the strange woman and spots Sam. "Hey Sam," Jo calls out.

"I see you've met Rae." Sam notes,

"Yeah, is she okay? She said she's from an alternate reality…." Jo repeats hesitantly, not buying what Rae is selling.

Sam laughs, "Yeah she's perfectly sane, we were just as shocked as you were. But trust me, she's totally harmless." He says before leaving the two woman to talk.

"Okay…so how is your world?" Jo asks cautiously, still very unsure about Rae who shrugs,

"Alright I guess. There is no apocalypse or anything although people are still waiting for the world to end, you know 2012 and all. Economy isn't great, and I swear we are going to run out of natural resources soon."

"2012? Jesus, so you're a time traveler too." Jo says, "But you said there's no apocalypse, that's a good thing right?" Rae shakes her head,

"No, there is no supernatural where I come from." Rae begins to explain before Bobby calls her. "Sorry, we can talk later if you would like." Rae says with a smile before she heads to Bobby's study.

Jo blinks, and she thought she had seen everything.

"Hey Bobby what's up?" Rae asks as she takes a seat across from him.

"Dean said you mentioned something about becoming stronger." Bobby says, "Care to explain?"

She sighs as she explains to Bobby how she was able to open the door and lift the ghost's hold on the building to allow herself to escape. "I don't know, maybe it was a onetime thing."

Bobby shakes his head, "I don't think so. Remember when I asked you how many times you had been attacked by the supernatural. I'm thinkn that your body is acting like the supernatural is a virus."

Rae frowns, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Bobby leans back in his wheelchair, "I mean the more attacks that you endure the more your body makes antibodies. When Gabriel tried to use his mojo on you, we both know that it was too much. I think that after that stunt, your body went into overdrive and now you are beginning to notice the strengthening immunity you have."

Rae's lips becomes almost nonexistent as she sucks them into her mouth. "So…I'm becoming a freak, great so do we know how much stronger I'm going to get?"

Bobby's lip twitches, "You an't a freak. You are still human and if anything this can be a benefit to us." Rae slouches in her chair, and then she perks up.

"So that means I can go with everyone else then. If I'm getting stronger then I can be useful." Rae says, no one had told her anything about her part in this battle.

"If it were up to me you'd be going with the boys but you'll need to talk with Dean." Bobby admits, he had a somewhat heated conversation with Dean about allowing Rae to go with them.

She sighs in frustration, "So that's a no, why is Dean so over protective?" She growls, "Thanks Bobby for telling me about my immunity thing." She says before going off to find Dean.

She spots him speaking with his brother while Cas is taking shots, she grins, that angel is certainly amusing. "Sam, can I speak with your brother for a moment." She says as she turns her icy stare at Dean.

"Sure," Sam says glancing between the two of them before standing up and heading over to Ellen and Jo. Rae plops down in Sam's seat and folds her arms across her chest.

"Why can't I go?" She says her voice serious and unwavering.

Dean closes his book, "Because it's too dangerous. We are going up against the devil, you've been training for a few weeks, this is too big."

Rae wants to scream and stomp her feet, "But I can help. So what if I've only done a little training. Bobby said I was getting stronger, my immunity is growing."

Dean's eyes snap up, "What?" He says, Bobby never told him this tid bit of information. Rae recognizes that hardened expression, Dean is angry.

"Look," She says taking a calming breath. "I know that you worry about me. You worry about everyone, and if I come along you'll be needing to watch over me, Jo, Ellen, and Sam. But Dean, I doubt that the devil is going to be carrying a gun to shoot me. What's the worst that can happen?"

Dean clenches his jaw, "You mean like becoming paralyzed for a night." Rae bites the inside of her cheek as her eyes narrow, he would bring that point up.

"You aren't my keeper Dean. I am going either with you and Sam or with Ellen and Jo." Rae growls as she stands up and heads over to Cas. As she approaches the fallen angel she can feel the air becoming thicker and compress around her except this time she can almost taste something in the confining air, something light and...warm?

"You know Dean, I think we really should let her come. She's probably going to be the safest person, if demons and angels can't sense her." Sam says as he takes his seat back. Dean grumbles something back and the brothers continue their previous discussion.

"How many have you had?" Rae asks Cas who is sitting and taking the last shot.

"I lost track," He says as he looks over at Rae and notices her enraged expression. "Something is upsetting you." He says slowly his once happy and aloof face turning serious.

"Dean is just being difficult." She says as she pours herself a shot.

"Rae…" She can hear Dean call out to her, the last thing he needs is her to be wasted and start dancing again.

"I promise I'll only have one, Dad." She sneers and takes the shot. "Cas, you're an angel. Can you see anything different about me?"

Castiel looks into Rae's eyes, "I still cannot read your soul or marker." He states and slowly reaches out his hand almost as if he his going to touch her nose but stops just a few inches away. "How odd," Rae watches as he seems to stroke the air, and a short laugh escapes her lips.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're so cute." She says as he brings his hand back to his side.

"I believe that is what humans use to describe animals. " He says as he looks at her in confusion. Rae continues to laugh,

"No it's an expression that can be applied to almost anything." She says and then returns to the subject at hand. "You said something was different, what was it?"

Castiel eyes the human before him. "There seems to be a shield around you."

"A shield?" Rae repeats.

"Yes, it is very thin and almost nonexistent but it is there." He explains, "You are a very special human."

"Special…" she whispers, the last thing she wanted to be is special and now she sounds like a heroine right out of a teen novel. "Thanks Cas,"

* * *

_The next morning_

Rae is sitting in the back of Ellen's car with Cas beside her, as they make their way into the town a sting of pain hits the back of her mind. "Something's wrong." Rae says and as the car rolls through the abandoned town Rae can feel the immense pull of all the reapers that stand around them.

"Reapers." Cas says before disappearing with a light flutter.

"Are you two okay?" Ellen asks and notices Cas is gone, while Rae is rubbing her temples. "Where'd he go?"

"He said something about reapers," Rae says, as Ellen drives them through the town, they spot the Winchesters.

"The entire town is empty." Dean says, "Where's Cas?"

"He left saying something about reapers." Jo says and glances over to Rae who is still mumbling about a damn headache.

"I told you not to come." Dean says frowning as he watches Rae struggle out of the car.

"I'm fine." She snaps as she opens her eyes and pulls out her gun. "There's a lot of supernatural here, it's a little overwhelming." She blinks trying to clear whatever smudge is on her contacts because the world around her seems a little fogy.

As the five hunters stroll through the town, Rae feels a strong, very demonic presence and growling. "Sam," Rae snatches his arm.

"Well look what we have here." Meg says grinning,

Rae stares at the black blobs beside the woman. "Hellhounds," She whispers, as Meg unleashes her dogs, they run. Dean falls to the ground,

"Dean," Jo shouts and she is attacked.

Rae turns around and can see the smoke figure ripping it's teeth ripping her flesh. She runs to Jo's side, the hellhound oblivious to Rae's presence. "Get off of her." She shouts as she pushes against the demonic dog, trying to shove the dog off.

The hellhound jerks back as its releases Jo, it looks blindly for the source of the push. "Hurry get her out of here." Rae says as she slams her foot against the animal's chest.

Dean lifts Jo, while Ellen and Sam follow behind them into a little liquor story while Rae covers the back. She shoots at the hellhounds being able to somewhat see them gives her an advantage.

Once safe inside, they salt the doors and windows and Rae bends down and pulls out her medical supplies. "I'm going to give you some anesthesia, it should numb the pain." Rae warns as she flicks the needle before squirting some into the air.

"You a doctor?" Ellen asks surprised that Rae is so prepared.

Rae shakes her head as she inserts the needle close to Jo's bloody torso. "Nurse actually, Dean can you pass me some of that vodka. You doing okay Jo?" Rae asks the whimpering woman.

"The drugs are working." She says faintly.

"Can you fix her?" Ellen asks desperately as she watches Rae pour the liquor on the wound and begin to suture the large gashes to stop most of the bleeding.

"No, I'm not a doctor, but I do know that the hellhound really dug into her. She is loosing too much blood and I'm afraid that her kidney and liver might have been knicked by the hellhound's teeth." Rae says, "She doesn't have very long. I'm sorry."

Ellen can't hear anymore as she bends over to her baby girl. "Rae," Dean calls out.

He watches as she says sorry to Ellen again before heading over to him. "When we get out of here, you are leaving this town." He commands, "Jo..." He begins, his voice wavering slightly, "She...isn't going to make it. I am not going to lose you today either." Rae bites back her tongue, she shouldn't fight with him on this matter.

"Fine," She says and opens a bottle of water and washes Jo's blood off her hands. By the time she returns Dean and Sam are building explosives. She doesn't need to ask anyone what is happening. Jo and Ellen are making the ultimate sacrifice.

"Ellen," Rae whispers as she bends down to the woman who is craddling her daughter. "I can give you some drugs if you want. It'll make your body numb so you won't feel...the explostion. But since you are so close, I highly doubt you'll even feel a thing since it'll happen so fast."

Ellen smiles at her. "Thanks sweetie, but you need to save those drugs. I'll be alright." She says with a weak smile. "Take care of those boys." She says as she looks over at the Winchester's.

"I will." She promises.

* * *

Rae turns around and watches as the building explodes in flames, killing Ellen and Jo. "I'm going to find Cas." Rae calls out and takes off in a different direction ignoring Dean's shouts at her.

Something is wrong if Cas isn't here. If she was able to see the hellhounds then she should be able to locate an angel. She shifts through the different energies radiating off of the reapers, and a different taste sparks to life. It has resonates of something warm, just like the taste on the back of her tongue last night when she approached Castiel.

She heads into a building, and hears Meg talking about Lucifer. She tiptoes closer and can feel the heat from the ring of fire that keeps Cas trapped. She pulls out her gun and waits for Meg to step around Cas, there is no way she can afford to miss now.

Finally Meg steps to the right, and Rae fires.

Castiel hears the sound of a gun firing and stares at Meg who has a bullet lodged in her head as the demon exits the hosts mouth. He turns around to see Rae who hurries over to him. "You need to break the circle." Castiel says, and she shrugs off her jacket and stomps at the flames.

"Lucifer is doing some really heavy duty magic. Sam and Dean must not have been able to stop him." Rae says as she glances over at the now dead host.

"You need to get out of here. I cannot transport you to Bobby's." He warns before taking off to find the brothers. Rae doesn't need to be told twice as she heads out to Ellen's car and notices the keys on the seat.

"Thanks Cas," She whispers as she speeds off trying to get far away from the town. Her vision blurring every other minute, she can feel his power building and at any second Death is going to rise and she knows that if any more supernatural power is released she is going to pass out.

Her mind half working, she must have pulled over on the side of the road when she got far away from the town because she opens her eyes to the sound of her phone ringing. "Hello?" Rae asks, the suffocating feeling completely gone.

"Where are you?" Dean demands on the other end relieved she finally picked up. Rae has to pull the phone away from her ear, his voice practically a shout in her ear.

"I'm sorry, I must have passed out but I'm on the side of a road. I'll start heading over to Bobby's now." Rae says and cuts Dean off with the snap of her phone. She doesn't want to deal with him right now.

As she drives towards Bobby's she can feel just how different the world is now. Her stomach is still quivering from the after effects of all the supernatural that was in the town. She inhales a deep breath as she steps out of Ellen's car and heads towards Bobby's.

"I'm back," Rae says softly and she makes her way into the living room to see no one there. She looks heads over to Bobby's study, he is watching the fire burn where he placed the picture they all took before heading into battle.

She makes her way upstairs and knocks on Dean's door. "I'm going to be in my room." She says softly just loud enough for him to hear before locking herself in her own room for the night.

* * *

**Note about future updates:**

**I am going camping for three days so I'll post Chapter Eight either tomorrow or Tuesday before I leave. If you've read my profile page, you know that I'm heading off to college, and that is coming up real soon, in less then two weeks (yikes!). I would say where I'm going but that's a little too personal...I am going away from my home state California though. So because I am feeling the time crunch and I am stressing a little bit, the updates for my story will eventually turn to once a week (hopefully I can stick to everyother day but I can't make any promises). **

**Thanks for reading. Also I would like to say sorry, I wasn't really feeling this chapter when I was writing it so it didn't come out as well as I hoped. Chapter Eight will be better!**

**Reviews fuel my writing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is set during season five episode 12 'Swap Meat' 13 'The Song Remains the Same' **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

After Ellen and Jo's deaths, everyone seemed to drift. Dean and Sam left and continued doing what they did best, killing as many demonic creatures as they can, while Bobby stayed rigid and stoic, drinking most of the morning and night.

Rae who had only just met Jo and Ellen felt the loss of colleagues and began doing her own hunts. If she is getting stronger, she is going to help as many people as she can. And in fact, she has been getting stronger.

After Lucifer used a shit load of power to bring Death into the world, it seemed to give her a power boost as well. "It says you'll need a blessed silver blade dipped in dead man's blood, and make sure you cut off the head, then burn the body and head and it should be dead." Bobby says, "You must be doing well over there. I've been hearing some talk that you are making a name for yourself out in the hunter's world."

Rae grins as she searches the trunk of her car and locates the long sword like blade. "Thanks for the praise Bobby and the information."

"How has your immunity mojo been doing?" She shrugs as she locks up her car and heads into her motel room.

"Great, I mean I've gotten stronger. I'm able to see demons and other creatures. Have you heard from Dean and Sam?" She asks as she clicks on the television.

"Those idjits are running around doing god knows what." Bobby grumbles earning a laugh from Rae.

"I'll head back when this case is done. I'm sure you'll need something to eat besides all that alcohol and microwave shit." She promises before hanging up. Once she managed to have her weapon blessed she sneaks into a hospital and manages to suck some blood out of a recently deceased car victim.

The hunter parks her car outside a cluster of half built homes. Even in the night's darkness, her eyes can still see the thick smoke emanating from the house.

She grips the handle of the blade and enters the home as silent as possible. "Leave him alone!" A woman's cry echoes throughout the house.

"Now now sweetie you'll be next no need to be so impatient." The Nordic God says its voice a blend of a man and woman's voice.

Rae looks around the corner and sees a couple lying opposite each other on a long table. The Nordic God's back facing her as it looks through its collection of knives. The husband spots Rae first and she holds up a finger to her lips as she approaches the God.

The Nordic God whips its head around, the protective barrier he had encrypted on the ceiling and floor have somehow been broken. His purple eyes land on Rae who already has the blade slicing through its neck and the severed head falls to the ground with a thump, followed by the body.

"Here," Rae says as she cuts through the bindings.

"Thank you," The wife bubbles as she tries to stop the tears. "Thank you, thank you,"

"Don't worry about it, I need to burn the body and the head." She says as she sets the husband free. "Do you guys need to go to the hospital?" She asks eyeing the husband's deep wounds.

"We'll call for an ambulance once we get away from this house." He replies as his wife rushes over to him. "You'll need time to take care of it."

Rae smiles, well this couple are handling the situation very well. "It'll just take ten minutes," She says as she watches the victims head out.

"What is your name?" The wife asks,

"Rae." She replies and retrieves her gasoline from the car and lights the God's body and head watching as it burns into ashes almost instantly.

* * *

Sam, or really Gary in Sam's body, spots a young woman at the bar talking to the bartender. She is wearing a tight little black dress and a pair of fuck me shoes. "Hey," Gary says as he leans against the bar eyeing the woman.

"Sorry buddy I'm not interested," She begins before noticing who she is talking to. Gary smirks, every woman he talks to instantly swoons when they see him in Sam's body. "Sam?" She asks as she smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. Gary wraps Sam's arms around the woman, breathing in her perfume. "I know we haven't seen each other in a while but you don't need to hug me so tightly." She jokes.

Gary releases his grip, and takes in her large brown eyes, the mahogany hair, and the little dimple on her cheek. "What are you doing here? Are you and Dean on a hunt?" She asks as she gestures for him to sit.

Gary takes a seat a little uncomfortable, he can't blow his cover. "Um, yeah Dean and I were just in town for a bit."

Rae nods as she sips her drink as her phone rings. "Hey Bobby, yeah I know I promised but there's a big case in the town over, I was just heading over there when I ran into Sam. I'll call you later bye." A sigh passes her red lips as she looks at the time. "I should get going, the bartender told me everything I need to know, so I can get out of this slutty outfit." She says as she stands up.

Her eyes squint a bit, "Hey Sam is something going on with you. I'm getting a weird vibe almost like there's magic or something around you."

Gary begins to pale, "I don't know, it was nice seeing you again. I have to get back to the motel." He says as he hurries away from the strange woman.

Rae shrugs as she watches the tall man leave as she heads back to her car, that little nagging feeling is in the pit of her stomach. "Hello?" Dean says gruffly as he is awakened by the phone call.

"Hey Dean," Rae's voice fills his ears and he sits up. "I just met Sam at the bar. Is he doing alright, he totally tried hitting on me before he knew who I was. Anyway are you guys dealing with a case because there was a lot of supernatural residue around him, and I got that little feeling."

Dean frowns, "Sam tried hitting on you at a bar."

Rae rolls her eyes, "Is that all you heard. Yes but I don't think he recognized me, heck I can't even recognize myself behind all this make up and this dress, I can't breathe. Anyway just make sure he's doing okay for me. I'm heading over to the next town to take care of a case. I'll talk to you later." She says before hanging up.

Gary opens the motel door and notices Dean sitting up in bed. "Did you go to the bar?" Dean asks, and Gary nods.

"Yeah I did." He replies.

"I just got a call from Beth, she said she saw you at the bar and you were trying to hit on her." Dean says as he watches Sam's reaction.

"Oh yeah, Beth, I didn't recognize her at first." Gary says not noticing the trap Dean had placed.

"Right," He says as he stands up and heads over to Sam's back who is turned and knocks him out with the lamp.

"Dean what are you doing?" Gary demands as he awakens and notices the thick ropes that tie him to the chair. "I'm your brother."

"What's the name of the woman you met at the bar because it isn't Beth." Dean demands.

Gary blanches, knowing he is caught.

* * *

_Four days later_

Rae hands Bobby a dish to dry, as she works on cleaning up the mess she made from making a delicious chicken pot pie. "You need to start being careful." Bobby begins as he sets down the now sparkly clean plate and reaches out for the next bowl Rae hands him. "Words goin get out that you are immune to the supernatural."

"I'll cross that bridge when it comes." She says as she hears the phone ring and Bobby wheels his chair back a little and picks up the phone.

"Hello," He says and stays silent as he listens to Sam's panicked explanation. "What do you mean you don't know what attacked him. Get your asses over here, we'll see how bad it is when you get here." He says before slamming the phone down.

Rae glances over and notices the stressed expression on Bobby's face. "What's wrong?"

"Dean got himself hurt." Bobby says, "We are going to need all the medical supplies. Sam says it's bad."

She doesn't need to be told twice. She shuts the sink water off as she rushes upstairs to grab the trunk under her bed.

By the time she manages to drag it downstairs, she spots Sam covered in blood. "In here," Bobby yells out.

Sam lifts the heavy trunk and ushers Rae into the kitchen where Dean's half conscious body is lying. "Holy shit," Rae whispers as she takes in all the blood, "What was he attacked by? A T-Rex?" She runs over and opens his eyes, shinning her small handy flashlight. "Sam I need two CC of the Codeine. Bobby I need all the sanitary towels."

She slices through the remains of Dean's shirt. Sam hands her the drugs and she inserts it into Dean's side. "It could be worse." She says, and honestly it could. Although the wounds are deep, none of the organs are damaged. "I'm going to need some Amoxicillin, once I stitch him up we don't want him getting an infection."

"He's going to be okay?" Sam asks as he searches through the trunk for the Amoxicillin as Rae grabs a bar of the medical soap and scrubs her hands and arms.

"What's his blood type? We are going to need to start a transfusion right away." Rae says as she glances over at Dean's bloody body.

"A-, I have some in the freezer in the basement." Bobby says and Sam is out of the room.

Hours after stitching the man back up, and two blood bags later, Rae collapses in a chair and wipes the sweat off her forehead against her T-shirt sleeve.

"You did good Rae." Bobby says, "You should have become a doctor, those sutures look damn better then once I've gotten at the hospital."

Rae weakly smiles, "I was thinking about it, I even went into medical school for a year and took summer courses but money was the biggest issue, and I love working with patients." She says as she heads over to the sink to wash her hands.

Sam is sitting beside his brother watching the machine monitoring his heart and vital signs. "How'd you manage to get all this hospital stuff?"

Rae grins, "That's an older model, you can really buy those online," and begins explaining how she was able to snatch drugs from hospitals until Dean begins to convulse and blood begins spewing from his mouth. She runs back to his side, "Was he poisoned?" Rae demands as his body stills, some of the fresh stitches are ripped and she can see the dark purple ooze. Why hadn't she noticed the paper thin veil of darkness that surrounds him? "Dammit," She curses as she hurries over them noticing that the purple blood seems to be eating away at the stitches.

"I don't know, we didn't identify the thing. When Dean was being attacked I just shot it and it burst into flames." Sam says beginning to panic.

"What color were the flames?" Bobby asks as he wheels over to a specific book that is under a pile.

"Um…they were just regular flames, but the ashes turned blue."

"And you didn't think to mention that before." Bobby growls as he flips through the pages. "What Dean was attacked by an Ophiotaurus, or at least a hybrid of one, it says that if it doesn't devour it's victims, the deadly poison will slowly and painfully kill anyone who is bitten."

"Is there a cure?" Sam asks desperately.

"Yeah there is, but it'll only work on a full moon, Dean doesn't have enough time." Bobby says as Sam slowly stands up.

"No, there must be another way."

"You said Dean has A- blood." Rae says as she wipes the blood off of Dean's face from his previous attack. "We can transfuse my blood into his body, it should be able to kill off the poison left by the ophio…whatever it's called."

Sam's face significantly brightens. "Would that work?" He asks Bobby who shrugs.

"In theory it should, if Rae's blood is also immune to the supernatural it should work." Bobby says slowly.

"We don't have anything to lose, if Rae is also A- then it should only replenish his blood." Sam says,

"We'll need to make a blood bag that'll have an extra tube so I can draw my blood and it'll go into Dean." Rae says, "We need to hurry, if his vitals keep dropping, his heart is going to go in cardiac arrest."

In less than five minutes Rae is sitting beside Dean, her blood being drawn into the blood bag. "How do we know if it's working?" Sam asks,

"Let's take it one hour at a time." Bobby says, "Start cleaning up, I don't want all this blood to stain the floor." He snaps at Sam who begins cleaning. "And you, we're only doing one pint of blood, I don't need you to fall ill either." He shoots at Rae knowing she will be willing to give Dean as much blood as it takes. "You've done more than enough for today."

Once Rae has given Dean a full bag of her blood she listens to Bobby and removes the needle. Sam hands her gauze and tape. "Thanks," She whispers as she tapes the gauze over the little puncture mark. "His vital signs look like they are getting better."

"And the stitches have been holding up, so that must mean your blood is working." He says slowly as he looks at his own handy work. The purple blood hadn't shown any signs of disintegrating the most recent stitch work.

"That's great." She says as she checks Dean's temperature and stares at the wounded man. The adrenaline rush leaves her and she is overwhelmed by an aching sadness in her heart. His paper white skin is mostly clean of the blood, but death is still near. She blinks a few times before focusing her eyes, "It's really working." She breathes as she can watch the purple slowly disappear.

"Thank you Rae, I don't know how we can ever repay you." Sam says his voice holding every bit of sincerity.

"You're welcome, I'm sure Dean is going to be in a lot of pain when he wakes up. Here are some pain killers, he can only take two max. I need to shower, I feel like I ran a marathon." She says as she stands up, "If anything happens come get me."

As she slides on a fresh tank top and a pair of shorts a loud knocking startles her. "He stopped breathing." Sam cries out.

Rae jerks open the door, "What?!" She shouts as she flies down the stairs to see the heart monoiter flat linning. "Shit, shit, shit!" She screams as she rips out the medium sized defibrillator.

She slaps on the paper thin paddles, "Everyone step back." She shouts and presses the button, a mechanical voice alerts her that the shock has been given. She presses a few buttons and sets it to 200, and hits the button.

Once again the computer voice alerts her that the shock has been administered but there is no change to Dean's lack of heartbeat. "Fuck," She curses, she will not let him die.

She rips off the paper paddles and forces her eyes to scan his body, whatever poison is left must be doing something. Her eyes can see a dark mass just over his heart. She picks up a clean scalpel and slices her palm and slices just above Dean's heart. Bobby and Sam watch in horror as the blood is almost black.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks as he watches Rae place her bleeding palm over Dean's heart.

"The poison has a goddamn mind of its own!" She says, "It all moved over Dean's heart." She only allows a few seconds before she leans over Dean and tilts his head backwards and begins CPR.

Sam feels utterly helpless as he watches Rae breath into Dean's mouth, "Sam can you do the compressions, I need to keep my hand over the wound." Rae says as she motions for him to come over.

"Sure," He says and begins pressing against his brother's chest as Rae places her bleeding palm back over Dean's open wound.

She can feel the disgusting poison just beneath her palm. "You are not going to die on me." She says through gritted teeth as tears begin to swell in her eyes. The comprehension that Dean may die any minute is too devastating, she feels as if her heart is breaking. With her free hand she wipes away the tears and she removes her hand, the blood oozing out of the clean cut is returning to the deep crimson color.

"Look!" Sam shouts as all eyes turn to the heart-monitor and sure enough there is a little blurb in the flat line.

Rae exhales with relief. "Bobby I'm going to need a drink."

"You and I both." Bobby grumbles as he wheels out to his liquor cabinet.

Sam collapses in a chair, "Is it completely gone?" He asks Rae who closes her eyes for a moment and then reopens them. He watches as her eyes travel from his face and works its way down his body.

"I don't see anything," she says slowly as she removes her hand and stares at Dean's chest. "There's still some over his heart but it should go away soon." She says confidently as she reaches over and drags a chair so she can sit. "Hey Sam, do you think you could grab a few pillows and blankets."

Sam smiles, "Sure," He says before leaving.

Rae rubs her forehead with her free hand. "You are one lucky bastard." She mutters as she eyes the now saved man. "You owe me big time for this. I thought I was going to lose you for a second." She whispers as her finger traces the fresh bandages she placed over his stitches.

"Here," Sam says as he comes back with a bunch of pillows and two blankets in his arms. He lifts his brother's head and slides one in place just as Bobby returns with a glass of scotch.

"Hope you like it." Bobby says as he hands Rae the glass.

"Thanks," She says as she takes a sip, the alcohol burning her mouth.

"Is he in the clear?" Bobby asks as Sam covers his brother's body with a blanket.

"Yeah, I can't see anything left by the Ospha…thingy that attacked him. But I'll keep him under observation to be sure." She says as she removes her hand and wraps bandages over her sliced skin and begins to clean Dean's wound. "You should get some rest, you just came back from a hunt."

Sam laughs lightly, "And you have spent hours working on my brother. You need to rest before I do."

"Who's the one that can see the supernatural stuff inside your brother's body? That would be me, so hurry up and get some sleep." She says a little snappier then it should have sounded. "Sorry that sounded a little harsh."

"It's alright, and you're right. I'll get some rest," Sam says as he heads upstairs to take his own shower.

She takes another sip of the scotch as she stands up from her seat and grabs one of the pillows and blankets Sam brought down. She makes her own little bed with two of the chairs and starts a pot of coffee.

Slowly stirring the cream into her coffee, she watches as the black coffee begins to melt into a warm brown. She dumps a spoonful of sugar and makes herself as comfortable as possible in the chair. "I think it's funny, our roles seem to be reversed this time." She says as a small smile touches her lips as she slowly brings the mug to her mouth.

Burning her tongue she continues to drink the coffee, listening to the sound of Dean's heart monitor reading the steady muscle beating. Her eye lids begin to droop as the fatigue finally catches up to her. She takes a long gulp of her caffeinated drink before setting the coffee down.

"Let's have another look at you." She says to herself as she cracks her knuckles and shakes off the sleepiness.

She opens her eyes and inhales a deep breath, and exhales deeply as she strains her eyes. Nothing. "Well looks like your poison free." She says happily as she rubs her eyes.

She isn't sure how five hours pass by, but they do. She finds herself on her laptop searching for any hunting jobs and drinking her fourth cup of coffee. "Hm…it looks like there might be a case up in New York. You know I used to love shopping when I was back in my world. I loved looking fashionable but you would never guess with how I dress here." She says speaking to the unconscious Dean.

"I am a little scared." She admits, "Scared that I don't want to go back home. I've had plenty opportunity to ask Cas if he could ever bring me back, but I just can't bring myself to leave." She clicks through the various articles talking about strange deaths and demonic omens. "I love my family and friends back home and I still think about them but I also think about the good I'm doing here. Who knew I could slice heads off or have a pretty awesome superpower in this world?"

She continues to listen to the soothing classical music as she pushes back her hair from her face. "I really hope you aren't in a coma." She mutters as she ties back her hair.

Dean stirs in his sleep, his entire body feels awful and why is he hearing violins? He groans as he opens his eyes, "Whose playing that crap?" He asks half expecting to see Sammy. "Rae?"

"How are you feeling?" She asks as she sits up and gently pushes Dean back down. "You shouldn't sit up, so quickly."

He looks around the dark room, "Why am I lying on the kitchen table?"

"So you don't remember anything." She says as she heads over to her collection of pills and hands Dean two pills and a glass of water.

Dean takes the pills and swallows before chugging the entire glass of water. "I remember hunting with Sam and then lights out."

"Let me get Sam," She says as she moves out of the kitchen.

"Can you shut that off?" Dean asks as he eyes her laptop.

"It's Bach, it's soothing." She defends as she closes her computer and brings it with her.

"I didn't know you listen to that classical crap." He mutters as he slowly begins to sit up and gently touches his torso.

"That just proves you don't know much about me at all." Rae says with a smile as she heads upstairs to fetch the other Winchester.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

"Damn no wonder you wouldn't stop complaining." Dean groans as he struggles to sit up from his lying position on the couch. "How long until I can actually do stuff?"

Rae grins as she offers her hand and leads the wounded man into the kitchen. "Give it another three days and you'll start feeling stronger and then another week until those stitches will start falling out."

He groans again, "I haven't been this badly injured since…I was ripped to shreds by the hellhound." He says as he searches for some breakfast in the fridge.

"Here," Rae says as she hands him his scrambled eggs, three strips of bacon, and toast with his favorite jam.

"I don't mind you taking care of me though." He grins as he takes a seat at the kitchen table that had been thoroughly bleached and re-painted so the bloodstains didn't show. She rolls her eyes as she hands up a glass of orange juice.

"Don't I make you breakfast, lunch and dinner when you come to Bobby's?" She asks as she hands Sam his breakfast, eggs sunny side with hash browns, and an orange.

"Not recently, you have been out hunting too much." Dean replies as he begins shoveling the food in his mouth.

"Speaking of which," She begins as she spots Bobby coming in and hands him his food which consisted of eggs and a waffle.

"Why does he get a waffle?" Dean asks in protest as he eyes Bobby's perfectly done waffle. Rae smacks the back of his head,

"Because I like him more," She replies and takes a seat with a bowl of cereal and an orange. "As I was saying, I'm going on a hunt tomorrow, it should be quick just a few cocky demons in a town."

"When will you get back?" Sam asks as he begins to peel apart his fresh orange.

"Probably in two days." She replies as she watches Dean silently. He has been surprisingly strong throughout the whole healing process but then again, he and Sam have been so battered up in the past. She notices the way his neck tenses when he makes a sudden movement and he clenches his fist trying to not show he's in pain. "Anyway, I'm sure you boys can hold the fort down while I'm gone." She says jokingly.

"Can't I have some coffee or something?" Dean complains as he pushes away the orange juice.

"Nope you need to drink this, or you can eat two oranges your choice but your body needs more then carbs and meat." Rae says, "Doctor's orders."

"Fine," He grumbles as he takes a sip.

The rest of the day seems to flow smoothly, with Dean complaining that he's going to get bed sores from lying around all day to Bobby telling Dean to shut up as he tries to look up something for another hunter, while Sam and Rae spend their time talking about almost everything from supernatural creatures to the advancing technology.

"Take off your shirt." Rae demands and watches Deans smirk as he sits up from his lying position and removes the thin T-shirt.

"I don't think I'm in any shape for that kind of activity but if you want to be on top I'm sure we can have a fun time tonight." She ignores his dirty side mark and kneels beside the couch to examine the stitches and for any signs of infection.

His heart rate increases when he feels her fingers brush over a particular stitch that rests on the top of his abs. Every time she comes close, his heart won't relax, and his body is slowly becoming addicted to her feather light touch as she examines his body. "This looks infected." She breathes as she leans even closer and probes the few inches of stitched skin.

"Great," He groans, "How bad is it?"

"It seems to only be the surface skin which is good for you. You'll need to use clean cloth or gauze and make sure to use sanitary warm water and apply it to this section of your skin a few times throughout the day." She says as she turns around and searches for some gauze.

"I still haven't thanked you." Dean says softly as he watches Rae who glances over her shoulder, her eyes peering at him through her glasses.

"You're welcome, I doubt this will be the last time I'm going to have to save your life." She says teasingly as she stands up to drench the gauze in the warm water and presses the material on his skin. "Can you hold this for a second?" She asks as she takes Dean's hand and presses it against the gauze while she retrieves the medical tape. "And you saved my life already so it's almost like we are even now." She says as she tapes the gauze to his body.

Dean remains silent as he watches her apply the fresh bandages. "You're all set, just remember what I told you. I'll let Sam know before I leave and remember only two pills, we don't want you to get hooked on those painkillers." She warns as she pushes everything back in her portable bag. "Good night." She says as she stands up and shuts off the light.

* * *

"You and Rae talk," Dean says to his brother who is on his laptop doing whatever his geeky brother does.

"Yeah..." Sam replies not sure where this conversation is going.

"Does she talk about personal stuff?" He asks as he flips through the TV channels. Sam raises his eyebrows,

"We do talk, she usually talks about her friends and family and some of the stuff she likes to do, her hobbies and just random stuff. Why are you asking me? Don't you and Rae talk?" Sam smirks as he watches his brother squirm a little,

"We do but not about the gushy stuff. I just don't know a lot about her." He grumbles, "Forget it."

Sam smiles, Dean Winchester, his older brother, curious about a girl's personal life. "Her favorite color is blue, she says she loves to eat carbs, she told me that she had her first kiss in fifth grade with a boy she had a crush on and she went up to him and just kissed him."

"Really?" Dean questions,

"Yeah, she said she was really bold as a kid. She listens to basically every kind of music and she said that you didn't like her choice of classical music." Sam points out, "Her favorite holiday is Christmas, I think she said something about all the decorations and having fun giving gifts to her friends and family."

"How much do you know about her?" Dean asks surprised that his brother managed to know so much about Rae.

Sam shrugs, "We just talk about stuff. I mean I'm sure you know stuff about her."

"Well yeah, but only the basic crap like her birthday and she said she has a kitten and wanted to get a dog."

Sam laughs, "Why don't you tell me why you're really interesting in knowing more about Rae." Dean frowns, not willing to answer. "Aw come on man, I've noticed for a while now. Hell, I'm sure even Bobby has noticed it by now."

"Noticed what?" Dean asks acting innocent. Sam chuckles as he leans back in his chair his eyes trained on his brother's emotionless mask as he drinks the glass of orange juice.

"You like her and this isn't one of those short lived crushes you had when we were in high school. I think your in love."

Coughing, Dean tries to clear the orange juice that seems to be lodged in the wrong pipe. "What?"

Sam's grin only widens, "You know what I said Dean, and you can try denying it all you want but she's gotten under your skin." He says before standing up and letting his brother have time to think about what he just said.

Love?

Dean stares at the glass of half drunken orange juice. He hates orange juice...but she said he needed to drink it. He runs a hand through his hair, frustrated with himself.

Closing his eyes he pinches the bridge of his nose. Is he in love? Sure he knows he's been crushing on her for the past few weeks but she's Rae. The short, fiery girl that loves to play dressup, and recently has been turning out to be a great hunter. The same girl that curses just as much as him and maybe even more but she doesn't belong here.

Dean opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. That's right, she is from a different reality. He has almost completely forgotton that he just met her only three months ago.

He can't love her.

* * *

**This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer but my laptop totally crashed on me and now I have to re-install everything! So luckily, I had saved this much of the chapter before I lost everything. **

**The next chapter will contain the rest of this chapter (look forward to more actual romance)!**

**Reviews fuel my writing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is set during season five episode 14 'My Bloody Valentine' and episode 15, 'Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Dean isn't sure when it began. Perhaps it has been happening for sometime but it isn't until now that he is consciously aware of the changes inside of him. It's been a few weeks since he acknowledged the fact that his heart may be taken by Rae, but he couldn't do anything. He can't do anything about the feelings, and in the end he shut them down, or at least shoved them in a deep box in the corners of his mind.

While Rae has been hunting solo, him and Sam have been working their own gigs. With the apocalypse just nearing the horizon, and having no clue as to how to stop the devil, he just doesn't know what he can do anymore.

Working cases keeps his mind focused, and this case with the couple that ate each other to death is certainly an interesting case.

"It's like when a dog doesn't eat, that's when you know something is really wrong." Sam replies, Dean not wanting to go to bars full of lonely women is almost mind jarring. He can tell that something has been different with his brother. "Is it because of Rae?" Sam asks slowly treading into dangerous territory.

Dean pops open the cap to his second beer, his expression stone cold. "This has nothing to do about Rae. I'm just not feeling it this year. Let's just get back to work." He grumbles and Sam drops the subject, not wanting to pressure his older brother.

The case soon becomes more than just a couple that eat each other, it seems strange things are happening all over the town. When he and Sam open the brief case, a blinding white light bursts through the room.

"What the hell was that?" He asks looking over at Sam who is just as confused as him.

"That is a human soul." Cas says as he appears in the boys motel room eating a White Castle burger. Dean notices the burger,

"For what?" Both brothers say in harmony.

"It's all starting to make sense." Cas explains as he shoves the burger into his mouth, only chewing twice before swallowing, and explains to the brothers that they are dealing with one of the Four Horsemen, Famine.

"I think we should call Rae." Sam suggests, his body becoming twitchy and his mouth parched for demon blood.

Dean's lips thin, "Why would we need her?"

"I agree with Sam, Rae's immunity can be useful." He says with an agreeable head bob.

"Call her." Dean says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Sam eyes his brother in a suspicious manor, a manner in which he seems to be doing a little too often now. The Dean he knows would have bit his head off for even mentioning Rae to join this hunt. He flips open his phone and waits patiently for her to pick up. Maybe when she gets here, she'll be able to knock some sense into Dean.

"Hi Sam, can I call you back?" Rae's voice is rushed before she hangs up and turns her attention back to the Siren.

Sam closes his phone and is about to tell Dean that she is busy when his phone begins to ring. "Hey," Rae says as she plops down in her car. "Sorry, I was busy with a Siren."

Sam can't help but be surprised, "Really? A Siren, how'd it go?" He asks but notices Castiel's hard gaze, "Sorry about the sudden call, we have a big case and we were hoping you could help us. Where are you?...Really, that's great, okay see you soon. Bye,"

"She said she's just two towns above us and will be by in an hour." Sam announces watching as Cas finishes the burger and reaches in the bag for another.

* * *

The moment the town comes within view, Rae can see the magma of black ooze that covers the town. Big case was an understatement, she thinks bitterly as she sucks in a deep breath before driving into the town.

She pulls into the motel parking lot and doesn't spot the Impala. She steps out of her car, ignoring the rough push of the dark power that squishes against her body as she opens the room Sam said they were in to find a woman lying on a broken glass table, her neck bleeding. She slams the door shut behind her as she drives off to find the source of this disgusting power, knowing that Dean and Sam are already there.

It isn't difficult to find the diner, with the sphere like shield that surrounds it in a flat black color, it sticks out from the rest of the towns murky energy. She pulls out her favorite blade and heads in.

Dean watches in horror as his brother, mouth smeared with demon blood, removes the demons from Famine's body guards. Famine laughs in pleasure as he watches Lucifer's vessel, but his laugh is cut short when he senses someone opening the diner door. Whoever it is, is unaffected by his power, he can feel his power being negated as the human steps in.

Rae can feel the bile rising in her throat when her eyes land on Famine. She notices Dean behind Famine, she can sense Castiel's power somewhere nearby and then there is Sam. "Sam?" Rae asks as she eyes the man's back, he had demon blood.

Sam turns his head slightly to Rae and she can see it in his eyes, the overpowering lust of power. "A friend of yours Sam? What an interesting human." Famine says grinning, his dry, cracked lips peel back to reveal his yellow teeth. His eyes taking in Rae's appearance, but the demonic souls that surround him are far more enticing. "If you don't want them, then I'll have them." And Famine opens his mouth, sucking in all the demon souls.

A wicked smile touches Sam's lips as he clenches his fist and both Rae and Dean watch in horror as the souls begin to leak out of Famine's body. "Sam," Rae calls out again as she steps closer to him.

The adrenaline pumps through Sam's tainted blood as he bathes in the power, his mind feeling as if it is on a high but it is cut short as Rae touches his arm. "Stop." She says and Famine's body becomes limp. Dean takes this opportunity and cuts off Famine's ring finger and pockets the ring.

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Rae collapses on the nearest bed, her head swimming as she fights back the urge to puke. She pushes her body off the bed and heads towards the bathroom, "Where are you going?" Dean asks his body leaning against the wall near the bathroom. His voice sends shivers down her spine, this is the first time he has spoken to her in weeks.

"To Sam, there is demon blood in his veins, if I'm near him I will act like a buffer and he won't suffer the side effects until the blood is out of his system." She replies explaining her theory and opens the bathroom door.

"Let her stay by him." Cas says as he looks over to Dean. "She is much stronger now, and will be able to sooth your brother."

Sam is back in the handcuffs, his face glistening with sweat as he twists and turns, groaning in pain. His frantic eyes look over reminding Rae of a deer in headlights. "Hi Sam," She says as she softly closes the door behind her and takes tentative steps forward. He squirms away from her as if she is the devil himself but once she crouches down but the second Sam's body comes into contact with her bubble like shield, his body relaxes, his mind is no longer plagued with the torture visions.

He exhales a sigh of relief as he leans his head against the bathroom wall. "Thanks," He says weakly as Rae takes a seat beside him, their bodies almost touching.

"How have you been?" She asks as she extends her legs out and stares at her converse.

"I've been better." He says with a shaky laugh. "What about you, we haven't heard from you in a while."

Rae smiles as she looks over into Sam's hazel eyes. "Right now, I'm not feeling so great, Famine had a lot of power, and there's still residue in the air. But I've been getting stronger which has been making hunting a lot easier."

As the two friends continue to talk, Dean slightly relaxes as he notices the screams of pain becoming nonexistent and turns his head back to where Cas was one standing. He heads over to his bed and takes a seat, his head in his hands, feeling defeat.

* * *

Back at Bobby's everyone is sleeping except for Rae and Dean. She is up in her room practicing manipulating her power and notices that it seems easier to manipulate after her encounter with Famine. Although she can't see the bubble veil that surrounds her body, she can feel it and works on extending it away from her body but she can only push it a few feet away from her and that seems to take a lot out of her.

She sucks back in her barrier and it returns to its normal shape. Opening her eyes, she is met with her dark bedroom. Sighing, she pulls herself off the bed and decides to take a walk, her mind still groggy.

As she stuffs her hands in the pocket of her zip up hoodie she walks through the maze of cars, until she spots Dean.

He takes a long swing of the beer, as his eyes gaze up at the stars. Broken. He is broken inside, and all he wants is to feel again. Feel beyond the hurt and pain that seems to be his only two emotions. The world around him is falling apart.

"Hey," Rae says softly as she comes over towards Dean and touches his shoulder. He turns around and his heart that he thought was dormant seems to beat a little faster. He watches as she gives him a sad smile, she can see the scared man behind his eyes. "How you holding up?" She asks.

He says nothing as his fingertips graze her cheek and he can feel a rush of fire burn through his skin and into his bones. She shivers under his touch, his fingertips ice cold, about to take a step back when he swings his arm around her and smashes her against his body, his mouth landing on hers in a second.

His mouth moves fervently against hers as his heart quickens as his lips touch hers. He needs more.

Rae is stunned, not sure what is happening for a few seconds. She is still as a statue until she begins to squirm trying to turn her head but he locks his free hand behind her head, keeping her secure. "Let go," She tries to say but her words are swallowed by his mouth, his tongue skims across her bottom lip and she can taste the alcohol. He moves her backward until she is pinned between a car and his body.

She pushes at his chest, and tries to kick at his legs. This isn't Dean.

A growl seems to vibrate through his chest as he pins his legs against hers and she lets out a soft yelp as one of his hands grabs her breast. He thrusts his tongue into her mouth, his body trying to consume her. When was the last time he felt like this? His eyes drowned in animal lust, he rips off her jacket.

"Stop!" Rae struggles to say as his lips leave hers for a second, and her fist is about to slam against his face but he catches it and slams her arm against the hood of the car. Her heartbeat exhilarates, why is he doing this? She struggles against his grip, her body twisting against his solid one, as his lips descend on hers again.

When she feels his fingers slip under the hem of her jeans, she swings her free hand and slaps him. The sound of her hand colliding with his face stings, but not as much as her heart is stinging.

Pain. Dean blinks, and blinks again as his eyes take in Rae's tearful eyes filled with fear. She rips her wrist out of his hand and pushes past him and runs back into Bobby's house. She shuts the front door behind her, the back of her hand still covering her swollen lips as she enters her bedroom, still slightly shaken by the encounter with Dean.

As Rae composes herself, Dean is still outside still in a tense position.

What did he do? His once humming body filled with lust has now evaporated the moment Rae slapped him. His fists clench as he smashes them down on the hood of the car. Dammit. He hangs his head down in disgust, he really fucked up this time.

* * *

Lying on top of his bead, in his sweatpants and a thin T-shirt, sleep continues to elude him. What is he supposed to say to her when he sees her again? He groans as he rolls over onto his side and stares at the window, his eyes staring blankly at the blue light that streams through the window sills.

A soft knock echoes in his room before the squeaky door finally opens.

Rae steps in and faintly shuts it behind her. She can see Dean's silhouette as she approaches his bed and crawls beside him, lying on her back. "You don't need to say you're sorry." She says soothingly as her eyes glance over at Dean's back. "I know you are regretting what you did and I'm not going to lie. It was scary and you scared me." She watches as his body visibly tenses. "Remember when you came back to Bobby's that night before Lucifer was set free?" She pauses for a moment waiting for him to respond but he remains still. "I told you that once that final hit blows, you are going to be so broken inside that you'll be unrecognizable." She sits up and touches his arm.

"Dean, you're that person now. So tonight I'm going to stay beside you because you need someone who you can depend on."

Her words sink into his heart and he finally rolls over and meets her comforting gaze. "You are too good to me." He says his own voice a soft grumble. "I don't deserve you or your forgiveness."

She smiles as she turns to her side, "Maybe you don't," She jokes as she searches for his eyes in the dark room. "But you are in pain, and you have been there for me in my loneliest moment, and I can only return the favor."

Dean can make out the soft planes of her face and his senses become filled with her scent. "I forgive you," and she leans in closer and touches her lips to his, in a very gently chaste kiss. "That is my famous erase kiss." She grins, "So now what happened tonight never happened. We should try and get some sleep. Good night," She says as she turns her back to him and closes her eyes leaving Dean to his thoughts.

How is she able to tell him the one thing he needs to hear? His heart lurches and he is overcome by that warm fuzzy sensation. He turns to his side and reaches out to line her body against his, securely wrapping his arms around her waist and closing his own eyes.

Rae tries her best to not jerk out of Dean's sudden touch as she feels his strong arms drag her to him and she can feel his chest against her back. She tentatively reaches out and lies her hand on top of his. "If you ever need anything, I'll be here for you." She whispers her voice soft her own ears, she isn't sure he heard her.

But he interlocks their fingers and rests his chin on her head. "Thank you." His voice seems to caress Rae, and she fights back a chill, her own heart beginning to beat out of her chest as the two of them drift to sleep.

* * *

Dean opens his eyes to see Rae still fast asleep beside him. A smile touches his lips, maybe he shouldn't keep up all these emotional barricades. He leans closer and kisses her forehead, before climbing out of bed.

Rae is someone he loves. Whether he ever tells her his feelings is something he doesn't even know if he will do but he does know that he will do everything he can to protect her. He takes one look at sleeping beauty and smirks as she rolls onto her stomach and mumbles something about raining needles and cherry pie.

Sam is still his brother, Bobby is like his father, but Rae is able to make him feel again.

* * *

She awakens a little over an hour after Dean with a very prominent urge to pee. She rolls onto her side and notices Dean is already up and heads back into her bathroom. As she furiously brushes her teeth, she tries to decipher her own complex emotions.

She has always had a slight crush on Dean when she began watching the show. Who doesn't love the rugged Dean and his green eyes? Of course, that is when she thought Supernatural is just a show, now...things are different.

Sighing, she spits out the toothpaste and wipes the remaining toothpaste off her lips. Sam is like her best friend, Bobby is her father, but Dean...he is an enigma.

"Morning," She says as she is welcomed to Sam who bought some breakfast. "I'm going to head out soon, I've got a case that I really need to get onto." She announces as she thanks Sam for the breakfast burrito.

"Where you headed this time?" Bobby asks as he tosses Rae a bag of ingredients that she had asked for yesterday.

"Texas," She replies as she takes a seat across from Dean who is busy eating his own breakfast. "Something's been praying on kids, and lots of them. I have a flight to catch in two hours."

All three boys all seem to nod in unison, none of them even bothering to hold her back. "Be careful out there." Bobby says as he picks up one of the many ringing phones.

"I'll call you when I'm on my flight back." Rae promises, "Thanks for the breakfast Sam. See you boys later." She says as she blows them kisses and a wink before disappearing to her room.

The flight to Texas is quick and she spots a white Prius, "Hey Rae, thanks for coming." An older woman says as she embraces Rae in a hug.

"Hi Emma." Rae says grinning at the fellow hunter as she enters the car and sets her two duffel bags in the seat behind them.

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice. You were the only hunter I knew that could help me out." Emma says as she pulls out of the airport.

"Don't worry about it. You helped me out more than once." Rae says as she applies a second layer of her chapstick. The women head to Emma's motel room, and Emma fills Rae in on what she knows so far about the case. The next morning they head to the latest victims house.

"The most recent one, just happened two nights ago. The poor kid was found just like the others, sucked dry, his blood, and any nutrients left in the body. I'm telling you that he looks like he has been mummified for at least four decades."

Rae nods slowly, "And how many victims?"

"This makes seven." Emma replies as she pulls up to a small suburban home. "This is the place."

She unbuckles and Emma knocks on the front door. "Agent Lowns," A young Latino woman says, her light brown eyes are still red from the tears.

"Hi Mrs. Gomez, this is Agent Bernard, she's a specialist that deals with cases involving children." Emma introduces Rae who holds up her ID. Mrs. Gomez dabs her eyes with a tissue as she opens the door wider. "We will only be a few minutes." Emma promises as they enter the home.

Rae concentrates on her eyes for a moment and searches in vain for any signs of something supernatural. "May I see Dominic's room?" Rae asks Mrs. Gomez who leads her upstairs and opens the door on the far left of the hall before leaving the two FBI agents to do their work.

"Do you see anything?" Emma asks as her eyes scan over the toy trucks that are still strewn across the floor.

"Yeah, something really strong was here." She says as she takes a step closer to the bed and reaches out to touch the purple energy.

"Can you tell what it is? Did it leave a trail?" Emma asks eagerly but becomes disheartened when she sees Rae's frown.

"It's not a demon...and it only came into this bedroom. I didn't notice any other energy sources near or in this house. Can I see the bodies?" She asks as she imprints the taste of moldy soap to memory. "But can we stop by your place so I can change?"

Emma grins and the two say their farewells to the mother and head to Emma's motel room to recharge.

"This is Dominic Gomez," The doctor says as he slides out the body. "This is the seventh case in three weeks, poor kids."

As Emma talks with the doctor, Rae stares at the mummy like body and watches the sickening purple energy slosh around the boy's body. Whatever is doing this has left so much residue left, it almost seems a little strange.

"Thank you for taking time to speak with us." Rae says as she shakes the doctor's hand and they leave.

"Do you have any idea of what it could be?" Emma asks again for the hundredth time today.

"I'm far to new at this to know all the supernatural creatures, I'll need to give Bobby a call and see if he can help us out." Rae says yawning, as she flips open her phone but it goes straight to voicemail. "Hey Bobby, it's Rae, I'm on this case and don't know what to make of it. Give me a call when you can."

"I'm going to do some research and search through old files." Emma says as she drops Rae back to the motel room. She waves good-bye to Emma and flops on the bed, drifting to sleep.

Rae jerks out of bed, feeling as if she was just struck by lightning. She gasps for air as she can feel something incredibly strong about to enter her room. She stumbles out of bed and grabs her gun and a man appears on the other side of the room.

The skin on his face seems to be peeling off but it isn't his physical appearance that scares her. It is the crimson blood energy that fills the room. Her skin feels like it's slowly burning, and she just knows that this is Lucifer.

Her body shifts into defense mode, and she pulls her invisible shield closer to her body trying to thicken it to keep his power away from her.

"You are a hard one to find." The man says smiling at her as he remains in his languid stance.

"What do you want." Rae chokes out, her vision becoming double as her body sways. Lucifer smiles as he takes a step closer and watches with fascination as her bubble bulks away from him.

"I just came to talk." He says as if she should have known the answer. "Rumors have been spreading about a female hunter who is immune to the supernatural. You must understand that this peaked my interest."

Rae focuses on breathing in and out, even though she is stronger, there is no way her body can handle the sheer amount of power Lucifer's body is spewing out like a waterfall. "So now you found me, what is it that you want to talk about."

Lucifer laughs as he takes another step closer and analyzes how Rae visibly pales and even seems as if she is going to puke. "I'm sorry, you must be uncomfortable." He says and he sucks in the energy that surrounds him.

She blinks as she inhales gulps of fresh air. "How fascinating," Lucifer says, "Why don't you tell me where you come from. You are human, but a human not from this plane of existence."

She remains silent, she isn't going to tell him anything about herself or where she came from.

Lucifer's smile falters, "It isn't polite to not answer when someone asks you a question. You may be immune to the supernatural but you aren't immune from being shot or stabbed." He says his threat light almost as if he is joking. Rae clenches her jaw as she tries to figure out how the hell she is going to get out of this situation alive.

"If you won't talk then I guess I'll just have a little fun." Lucifer says with a shrug and lunges forward his hand wraps around her slim neck and his malevolent angelic power is thrust at her. She lets out a silent scream as pain touches every part of her body.

His power sinks into every hair, every vein, every cell of her body and the worst part, he is using just enough power to keep her conscious. "I could send you home." He whispers into her ear, "I have the power to return you to your loved ones." He releases Rae and reabsorbs his power. "I can only offer you this one chance to return home, you must realize that every day you stay here, your opportunity to return is diminishing. Soon, very soon, I or any of my brothers won't be able to send you back."

Rae squeezes the tears out of her eyes as her legs give out beneath her and she slides down the wall and sits weakly against the wall. The stinging on her neck only enhances with every second. "Why don't you just kill me. Why bother sending me back home?" She reaches behind her and slashes her palm. "If I'm getting stronger, won't I be strong enough to defeat you?"

Lucifer tilts his head to the side, "Why would I kill you? I am here to send you back."

Rae frowns as she soaks the blade with her blood as she slowly stands back up, keeping the blade hidden. "You are lying, you must want something from me."

Lucifer turns towards the window as if looking off into the distance, something Cas does often. Rae takes this opportunity and she molds her shield and thrusts it as hard as she can at Lucifer.

For six seconds, Lucifer can feel all of his power disappear, and for the first time he feels helpless. Rae sprints towards the door, but Lucifer recovers quickly and grabs her arm, and in return she swings her body to the side and lodges her blood soaked dagger into his neck.

He smiles, "I didn't think you had it in you." He says as he can feel her blood surging and mingling with his hosts.

He sends an explosion of his power at her, and she collapses to the floor, her body succumbing to the blast. He kneels down beside Rae's body and rips out her blade from his neck. "My offer still stands Rae. But you better make your decision soon." He says as he looks down at Rae. "Sorry, I used too much power." He says with a smirk and disappears.

Emma unlocks the motel room door and heads in, "Hey Rae, I found some information on the first victim..." she begins and her eyes spot the motionless, pale Rae. "Rae!" She screams as she runs over and presses her fingers against her pulse, but feels nothing.

Rae's phone begins to ring, and Emma flips it open. "Bobby, it's Emma, Rae...she's dead."

* * *

"What do you mean dead?" Bobby yells through the phone. After dealing with the dead rising and having to kill his wife for the second time, the last thing he needs to hear is about death.

"I don't know what happened, her hand is bleeding, but that's it. I came in and she was lying on the floor, she doesn't have a pulse." Emma says panicking as she continue to probe Rae's neck for any signs of a pulse.

Bobby lets out a low and shaky breath. "You said the only wound is on her hand. She wasn't shot or anything like that."

Emma's eyes scan over Rae's body. "No, there isn't anything else."

"I want you to do nothing, you hear me. Is there a knife somewhere?" Bobby demands as he waits for Emma to respond.

"Yes, Rae's dagger is here with blood on it." Bobby relaxes in his chair.

"You can't do anything you hear me. If whatever you were hunting came after Rae, she used her own blood, that's what the slice on her hand is. Whatever you two are hunting, must be one hell of a strong monster if it was able to make Rae collapse."

"But she didn't just collapse, her heart isn't beating." Emma says not understanding what Bobby is talking about.

"Wait till morning and see if her condition gets better if it doesn't call me back." He says and hangs up.

Emma manages to get Rae into her bed and does what Bobby instructed and tries to get some sleep. The next morning, she looks over and notices that Rae has a very soft pulse. She immediately calls Bobby back. "It's Emma, she's getting better she has a pulse now."

"Great, it'll probably be another two days before she'll be back moving again."

"What am I supposed to do about the case I have here. I can't just leave the monster to feed on the children, I think I know the next victim, but I don't know how to kill it."

"Do you know what it is?" Bobby questions and he and Emma discuss the case. "There's no way you can get blood of a white tiger in time. Take some of Rae's blood, soak a silver blade in her blood just before you try and kill this thing. That should be enough to at least wound it for sometime."

"Thanks Bobby," Emma says and hangs up. Rae's blood?

Emma glances at the time, she only has two hours to prepare. She begins to draw some of Rae's blood and places it in a small jar before heading out to whom she believes is the next victim.

To her surprise, Rae's blood did work. Emma managed to slit the monster's throat, and it's heart, and she watched as it began to convulse and eventually explode into ashes.

Bobby is right once again, Rae's pulse returns to normal and she opens her eyes the third day. "I need to get back to Bobby's." Rae says as she struggles to move her stiff limbs.

Emma frowns as she pushes Rae back on the bed. "You need to slow down. You've been lying practically dead for almost three full days. We can book your flight back to South Dakota as soon as you can walk."

Rae tries to argue but she knows it's useless, she can't even get out of bed on her own. Finally after two days, she is back on a plane and headed home.

_I have the power to return you to your loved ones._

Lucifer's words echo in her mind as she stares at the darkening blue sky. Home. Did he really have the power to send her back? She can see her family again, her friends, and get back to her normal life.

But did she want that?

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, and I did rush through it so I am sure there are mistakes. I hope you all liked it anyway.**

**Ever since I got back from camping, I'm going to be so busy for the next week, my friends and I are trying to do as much together as possible since we are all leaving for college. Tomorrow I'm actually doing a Supernatural Marathon with two of my friends since they haven't seen it! :]**

**Anyway, I will try my best to update as soon as possible.**

**Reviews fuel my writing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is set during season five episode 17 '99 Problems' episode 18 'Point of No Return'**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_9 Days Later_

Her body may be able to function, but she is weak; her senses are off and more importantly her special gift seems to be spazzing. She has seen very little of Bobby since returning from Texas and it is her fault. Since the small chat with the devil, she is confused and has been mulling around in her own thoughts ninety percent of each day.

"What the hell is wrong with you." Bobby demands. She only comes downstairs to get food, or to drink, she rarely smiles and it seems to take effort to even say 'good morning or a hello'. He scowls as she has no reaction to his statement. He picks up a small light book, and throws it at her.

"Ow," She mutters as the book bounces off the side of her head.

"Somethin is wrong with you Rae. I already have to emotionally damaged itjits, I don't need another one." Bobby says watching as Rae flinches slightly.

"I'm fine Bobby. I'm just consumed in my own mind." Rae responds half honest. She can't tell Bobby about her talk with the devil yet. "I'm going to go for a run." She says and leaves.

With her music blasting in her ears, she runs along the side of the road towards town. She needs to talk to someone, and that someone is Dean. She pauses and almost smiles, maybe Dean isn't the best choice, Sam would have a more objective point of view.

After a very cleansing shower, she hears her cell phone ringing. "Hey Sam what's up? Need some help with a case?" She can hear Sam chuckle lightly on the other line.

"Yes and no, I was just hoping you could come by. I'm just worried about Dean," Sam says truthfully as he fiddles with his drink.

"Of course I'll come by." She says and scribbles down the address of the little church. Sam does have perfect timing, she packs her things and heads downstairs. "I'm going to meet up with the boys." She says with a small smile before heading to her car.

* * *

Sam is alone in their room, while he is waiting for Rae, he decides to summon Cas. The drunk angel appears and plops down on the couch, "Leah is not a one of them."

Sam's eyes narrow slightly, he knew something was off about her. His phone begins to ring, "Hey Sam, um...so I'm here could you tell your buddies to stop harassing me?" Rae asks and Sam can hear Rae shouting at one of the men.

Rae frowns as the small cluster of men that surround her splash holy water on her. She wipes her face with her arm of her jacket. "I'm not a demon, I'm a hunter and Sam called me." She says and pops her trunk to show the men all her weapons and the other various little trinkets.

"Hey, she's a friend." Sam says as he comes jogging up to her side.

The men grumble and disperse, "It's good to see you again." Rae says and they give each other a small hug. "What is going on in this town?" She asks,

"I'll explain later, let's get your car parked and I want you to meet someone." Sam says and Rae parks her car beside Dean's Impala.

Sam rushes Rae into the church and spots Pastor Gideon. "Pastor, this is a good friend of mine, she's a hunter." Sam introduces Rae quickly, "Where is Leah?"

The pastor shakes Rae's hand, "She's in her room resting."

"I was just hoping Rae could meet her." Sam says urgently. "When she is ready do you think you could introduce them?"

The Pastor nods, "Of course, Leah loves meeting new people." He says with a small smile before excusing himself.

"What do you see?" Sam asks,

Rae rubs her forehead before focusing her eyes. "I'm sorry Sam, my powers have been off for the past week. I got into some trouble with a powerful demon." She notices the look of disappointment on his face, "But I can tell there is something dark here." Rae begins to walk closer to where Leah usually stands. "Whatever is here, is strong and evil."

Sam shows Rae to their room. "Hey Cas," Rae says as she steps through the door Sam opened for her.

* * *

"Leah, a new hunter has come into town. Sam would like to introduce you two." Pastor Gideon says softly as he notices Leah lying on her bed, her eyes closed.

"What's her name?" Leah asks as she sits up.

"Rae." Pastor Gideon says and doesn't notice the way Leah tenses and her jaw clenches.

"I'm not feeling too great right now, maybe tomorrow." Leah lies as she sends her father away. Lucifer had warned them about a hunter named Rae. She will be able to see what Leah really is.

"Rob, Jane," Leah says as she leads the couple to her private room. "The angels have spoken, they have a task for the two of you."

* * *

"I'm going to look through the town, see if I can pick anything else up." Rae announces as she leaves the motel room and wanders through the town.

All around she can see the residue left behind by demons but more importantly the distinct blue hue is slithering it's way around as well.

"Rae." She hears a woman's voice call out to her as she is heading back to the motel room. She turns around to see a red haired woman and a man a little behind her. She can see the blue energy clinging to both their bodies, more on the woman then the man.

Rob watches as Rae turns around, her eyes locking with his for a moment and for a split second he can feel his mind clearing. "Yes?" She replies and he fires his gun.

Pain rips through her right side as she falls to the concrete. She pulls out her butterfly knife and tosses it with ease, managing to wound the woman before they retreat. "Rae!" Sam shouts as he notices her on the ground.

"Those fuckers just shot me!" She says as she keeps pressure on her wound. Sam helps Rae to her feet and brings her inside. "Thank god that guy had terrible aim." She mumbles as she lifts her shirt, it is a clean through and through.

"What did they look like?" Sam demands as he unpacks Rae's medical bag and pulls out the supplies he'll need.

"The woman had red hair, the man was average looking, had a beard and was wearing a brown jacket." She says as Sam gestures for her to sit down.

"That sounds like Rob and Jane," Sam says more to himself.

"The Whore has already taken control of them." Castiel says as he watches Rae peel off her shirt so Sam can begin cleaning and stitching her up.

"The Whore?" Rae replies and winces as Sam pours some alcohol on the open wound. "Why would she send Rob and Jane to kill me?"

Sam pauses for a moment, "Leah," He says, "I wanted you to meet her so you could tell if she was something evil. She must have wanted you dead before then, she can't have you revealing who she is."

"Great," She mutters as she pops some painkillers.

"Went out looking for you..." Sam begins but notices the blood on Dean's hands. "You alright?"

"Yeah...it's not my blood." Dean mutters, "Paul's dead,"

"What?" Sam asks somewhat surprised.

"Jane shot him." Dean says and looks over to the beds and sees Rae fast asleep on his. "Why is she here?" Then he spots the bloody towels and gauze.

"Rob shot here earlier tonight." Sam says, "I wanted her to meet Leah but the pastor must have told Leah Rae's name and she sent Jane and Rob to kill her."

"What?" Dean demands,

"She's fine, it was a clean shot." Sam says noticing the concern in his brother's eyes.

As Cas and Dean fill Dean in on who Leah really is, they begin their plan of action. "Not that easy, the whore can only be killed by a true servant of heaven." Cas explains taking a sip of water.

"Servant like...?" Dean begins before Cas cuts him off.

"Not you...or me, and Sam of course is an abomination, we'll have to find someone else." All eyes look over to Rae.

"Do you think?" Sam begins,

"No, Rae is immune to the supernatural, if she were to do it, it wouldn't work." Castiel explains.

* * *

Rae awakens to an empty motel room. She slowly sits up, they either all went out to get dinner or they are off killing the Whore. She sighs as she is about to head out to find them when the door opens and Sam is bringing a wounded Pastor Gideon.

"Guess you killed her." Rae says as she carefully walks over, and notices the tension between the brothers.

"Where you going?" Sam asks as he watches Dean head for the door.

"To get some clean bandages from the car, relax." He replies trying to not give his brother a cold look. Sam shots Rae a desperate look, and she hurries outside and grabs Dean's arm.

"Wherever you plan on going, your brother will feel safer if I'm with you." She says and hurries into the passenger seat, Dean not arguing drives them down the highway.

"It's funny, I actually wanted to speak with you about something." Rae admits slowly, silence falling between them. "Bobby hasn't told you about the accident that happened two weeks ago."

This catches Dean's attention and he flicks his eyes over to her. "I ran into the devil, well more like he popped in my motel room."

"What?" Dean says his voice deeper and shaking slightly. "What did he do to you?" His grip on the wheel tightens until his knuckles are white.

Rae shifts in the seat o face Dean, "Nothing, he mostly talked. He said he had the power to return me to my reality." She watches Dean clench his jaw, and his eyes begin to cloud with a mix of emotions. "Before you say anything I just want you to listen."

"You aren't going to take his offer." He says through gritted teeth, his anger boiling over.

"I know that! I know that he's the devil and I know not to make deals." Rae says her own anger getting the best of her. "I just wanted to talk to someone. A part of me wants to go home, I had a life and a career but the other part of me loves it here. I love you, Sam, and Bobby, everyone I meet and save, it's so different from my other life."

Dean keeps his iron grip on the wheel as he waits for Rae to finish.

"He said that if I don't decide soon I can never get back home. Eventually there won't be any creature strong enough to send me back." She says her voice becoming louder, "He probably wants something from me, I mean he isn't sending me back out of the kindness of his heart and that bothers me. Why would he rather send me home then kill me? I don't know what to do. I want to go home, even if it's just for a day. God this is pissing me off!" She groans continuing to softly mumble to herself.

"I'm going to see Lisa." Dean admits, "I need to tell her about the apocalypse."

"Lisa," Rae repeats, the name sounding very familiar. The fact that Dean is going out of his way to drive to this Lisa woman is beginning to bother her.

Dean notices Rae's confused expression, "She and I used to be a thing. I went to visit her last year and met her son Ben, good kid."

"What women hasn't had a thing with you?" Rae jokes, "She must be special."

"She is..." Dean whispers and Rae feels a sting in her heart. "We are going to need to talk to Bobby

"Hm..." Rae replies and she turns her attention out the window, her mood becoming worse.

Dean parks his car and finds Rae fast asleep beside him. He steps out of his car and knocks on Lisa's door. After explaining to her what's going on, he hands her two anti-possession pendants and asks that she and Ben wear these at all times.

"Do you want to come in, we can have a beer and talk." Lisa suggests, her mind overloaded with all this supernatural information. Dean hesitates and glances over his shoulder. Lisa grins as she crosses her arms over her chest and leans against the open door frame. "Who is she?"

"What?" Dean asks surprised by the question.

"The woman you're in love with." She says grinning at the flabbergasted Dean.

"I'm a woman Dean. I know the look, and you are in love." Lisa won't admit it but she still holds feelings for Dean. She is a little heartbroken to know that he has fallen for someone else but he must still care if he is standing on her porch, warning her.

Dean gives Lisa a weak, sorrowful smile. "Take care Lisa." He says before heading back into his car.

"What are you thinking about?" Rae asks as they head back to meet up with Sam.

"Nothing." Dean replies his eyes trained on the road.

"Liar, you are planning something." Rae says as carefully examines his hardened expression. "Hey, you're avoiding me," She snaps as she leans towards him trying to meet his gaze. "Dean..." Rae says slowly, "You aren't thinking of doing what I think you are doing."

Dean clenches his jaw for a second.

"You just told me not to accept an offer from the devil but you are going to say yes to Michael? Jesus, do you remember I told you there are like eight seasons of this fucked up shit. The world isn't going to end. You and Sam will find another way."

"Rae, I have no choice." He whispers, "Please, just don't...not now."

She bites the inside of her cheek, "We are going to talk about this later." She grumbles out.

_One week later_

Rae has recently been receiving a huge amount of hunts, and at first she thinks nothing of it, the world is so close to ending, she is sure there are lots of people that need her help. But after the thirteenth case in only a few days, she has become suspicious. She didn't memorize either of the Winchester's phone numbers or Bobby's, and since someone switched out her phone, she has none of their numbers.

Last night she managed to get Bobby's number from a fellow hunter and she is ready to smash her fist into something or something. "Bobby Singer, why are you avoiding my calls? Someone has been giving people my name and now I have a shit load of hunts and I need to know why. Call me back."

She snaps her phone shut and extends her hand out, her force field shoots out and slams the demons to the wall. "No more foreplay." She hisses as she slices her hand and stabs all six demons. Her blood mingling with the hosts blood, eating the demons away slowly and painfully, forcing them to leave their meat suit.

She speeds towards Bobby's house ignoring the other various calls from other hunters or people seeking help.

"Bobby, what do you mean Adam is gone?" Sam asks trying to remain calm, with both his brothers' missing along with Cas, everything seems to be spiraling out of control, like it usually does.

"Should I say it in Spanish?" Bobby retorts, after more arguing, Cas appears.

"Because the angels took him." Cas says appearing in the middle of the living room, with a half conscious, beat up Dean.

"What the hell happened to him?" Sam asks eyeing his bloody brother.

"Me." Cas says as he tosses Dean on the bed.

The sound of the front door being thrust open and stomping echoes through the hall. "Who switched out my phone." Rae growls as she enters the living room her eyes landing on Sam and Bobby.

"Where have you been?" Bobby asks,

"Where have I been? I've been hunting nonstop because someone gave my number to every god damn hunter saying I would help anyone." She shouts and she notices Cas and the beaten Dean. She frowns as she shuffles through her bags and heads over to the bed.

"How are we going to find Adam? Where would the angels have taken him?" Sam asks as he watches Rae clean Dean's wounds.

"Adam? You're half brother Adam?" Rae asks, Victoria had mentioned the Winchester's having a half brother and a whole rant about why every show seemed to be adding some random long lost sibling. "Somebody want to fill me in on what's happening?"

The boys seem to be ignoring Rae as they try to figure out what their next plan of action will be while Cas disappears trying to locate the brother. Rae rubs her temples as Bobby catches her up while Sam moves his brother into the safe room.

"How you feeling?" Sam asks as Dean finally awakens.

"Word to the wise don't piss off the nerd angels...So how's it going?"

"Adam's gone, the angels took him. Rae just arrived, pissed as hell."

"What? Where did they take him? And why is Rae here."

"The room where they took you." Sam says, "Cas did a reckon,"

"And?"

"And we don't have a shot in hell."

"Oh, so the usual, what are we going to do?"

"For starters bringing you with, there are too many of them and now that Rae is here, she'll be great help."

The boys finally emerge from the basement. "So I have impeccable timing as usual." She says to crossing her arms over her chest. "You," She says, "Why did you switch out my phone?" She growls as she walks over to Dean.

He shrugs, and says nothing as he brushes past her and grabs a beer. Rae closes her eyes for a moment, trying to keep her anger under a tight leash. She knew the answer and didn't really need to ask. He did it because he wanted to keep her away, she knew he was going to say yes, and he didn't want her to be near to sway him to think otherwise. "Screw you Dean. When I save your asses, I don't want to see any of you for a long time." She snaps.

The three hunters arrive at the location where Cas told them to meet. The ride there is silent, Rae still fuming in the back seat, Sam too afraid to say anything, afraid Rae might blowup in their faces, and Dean is in his own world.

"I'll clear them out." Cas says as he takes off his tie. "You three grab the boy, this is our only chance."

"Whoa, wait you are going to take on five angels?"

"yes,"

"Isn't the suicide?

"Maybe, it is but then I don't have to watch you fail. Sorry Dean I don't have the same faith in you as Sam does."

"What the hell are you going to do with that?" Sam asks eyeing the razor blade.

The three wait until they hear the flapping of wings, and run in. Rae's eyes sweep across the building, "That way." She says and she watches Dean rush into the 'Green Room'.

"You came for me."

"You're family

"Dean, it's a trap."

"I figured." Dean replies as he swings Adam's arm over his shoulder.

Rae stands outside the room, her eyes watching as a bright light appears in the room, Zachariah. She nods over to Sam who rushes in, and she follows behind him.

"Adam!" Rae watches as the youngest Winchester crumbles to the floor, blood spewing out of his mouth.

"Hey!" Rae shouts as she thrusts out her hands, and she allows her barrier to shoot out and it sends Zachariah flying to the opposite wall.

"I've heard about you." He says as he stands up and adjusts his suit jacket, as his eyes land on Rae. He flicks his hand at her and frowns as she doesn't fall to the ground in pain. "You're strong." He says with displeasure.

"Hell yeah I am." Rae spits out and is about to pin Zachariah to the wall when he flicks his gaze over to Sam. Rae leaps in front of Sam and surrounds him in her bubble and sends a wave of protection over to Adam.

Zachariah frowns his power unable to torture either of the brothers. "You may be able to block my power, but your still a pathetic human."

"Rae!" Dean shouts and watches as the angel swords is sent flying at her but she swats the back of her hand in the air and the blade is sent away, but she isn't prepared for Zachariah's blade to come from behind.

"Dammit," Rae mutters as the blade rips through her barrier and pierces through her backside.

"Rae," Sam says as he cradles the wounded girl but isn't able to do much as Zachariah begins to cause Sam and Adam to hemorrhage.

"Stop it, stop it right now." Dean says staring down at the people he loves dying.

"In exchange for what?" Zachariah asks

"Dammit Zachariah, stop it please...I'll do it."

"I'm sorry what was that."

"Okay yes, the answer is yes."

Zachariah's sword is radiating power into Rae's blood, she can barely hear the doubchebag angel mumble some Enochian words and she knows that the big brother, Michael, is about to descend before she blacks out.

"I'm fine." Rae groans as she injects herself with some pain medication. "The sword didn't have a chance to do too much damage, just get me to Bobby's."

Neither Sam or Dean argue and they drive straight to Bobby's. "Damn this sword." She grumbles as she reaches behind her.

"Whoa," Sam warns, "What do you think you're doing? You can't rip that out."

Rae rolls her eyes and she easily takes the sword out of her, but what is surprising is the blade is now blunt. In fact the part that was once in Rae's back side is now melted down as if her blood disintegrated it. "I told you, I'm getting stronger." She tosses the sword in Bobby's house as she keeps pressure on her wound and hobbles into the living room.

Dean moves the chair she is sitting in and lifts her shirt. His eyes scan over the scars on her back and notices a few new ones. "You know I'm still mad at you for avoiding me." Rae says as she looks over her shoulder and watches Dean begin to clean her bloody wound.

"You said that we beat the apocalypse, are you sure." Dean asks as he picks up the suture materials and begins stitching her back up.

"Yes, I'm a hundred percent sure you beat this apocalypse. What made you change your mind?"

Dean keeps his eyes trained on his work, "Sam and you, I don't want to let you two down."

Silence falls between them, neither one of them noticing that Sam left awhile ago to give the couple space. Rae waits patiently for Dean to finish his stitching, her mind over working as usual.

For some odd reason, Rae's mind begins to put things together. From Dean's odd reaction, the way he watches her, and at times avoids her, she slowly pulls the puzzle together.

"Do you like me." Rae asks, her words slipping past her lips before she can stop herself. Dean picks up fresh gauze and begins to cover Rae's wound, an awkward silence falling between them. Great, she shouldn't have opened her big mouth. "Sorry, I'm just a little out of it, the pain meds must be working." She mumbles as she stands up and thanks Dean for helping her before retreating to her room, feeling utterly embarrassed.

Dean stays seated in his chair, not sure what to do. The question itself if surprising, but the fact that she did it so randomly, he hadn't been prepared for it. He cleans up the mess trying to decide what he should do.

A part of him wants to ignore what she said and pretend like nothing happened, but the other part of him wants to tell her. He sighs as he runs a hand down his face, why is she making him feel so many complex feelings.

"Rae." Dean says as he knocks on her door. "I'm coming in." He mutters as he opens her door to find her lying on her bed, her back to him. "Yes." He says, "I do like you, a lot, but with everything that's been happening, I need to stay focused." He pauses watching for any sign that she is awake. "I'm sorry." He says before leaving.

Rae stares at the opposite wall, her heart thumping incredibly loud against her ribcage. He liked her. She smiles to herself, just knowing that he likes her is making her blood warm.

_The next morning_

She finds Dean cleaning his baby while listening to ACDC. She closes the front door behind her and heads down the stairs. "Hey," She says alerting Dean of her presence.

"Mornin," Dean replies and puts the sponge back in the bucket of bubbly water.

Rae walks up to him, and grins as she raises her feet to stand on her tiptoes and she plants a soft kiss on Dean's lips. "I like you too," She whispers against his lips before taking a step back to allow Dean to absorb what just happened. "I don't expect anything to become of us. I mean there is way to much crazy shit happening that the last thing we need is to be lovers." Rae agrees as she rolls on the back of her heels. "But I think it's good that we acknowledged that we have a physical attraction going on between us."

She laughs at Dean's very confused expression. "Don't think about it to much." She says with a pat on his shoulder. "I'm going to get some lunch, what pie would you like today?" And she continues talking to him as if she didn't just confess her feelings, and that they are friends again.

"Where have you been all my life?" Dean whispers, seeming to love her even more now.

Rae bursts out laughing again, "I've been in an alternate reality, so I'll be back in a few minutes. Can you make sure Sam is doing okay, Cas hasn't come by and his body is still recovering from Zachariah's influence."

Dean watches her pull out of the driveway and down the street. A smile almost touching his expression, so she likes him too. "So you and Rae." Sam says as he watches Dean come into the kitchen.

"Shut up." Dean says to his brother playfully.

"She's good for you man. Just speaking with her for a few minutes and you already look happier." Sam notes as he hands Dean a beer.

"Whatever," Dean mutters as he flips the bottle cap into the sink and takes a long drag of the beer. "How you feeling? She asked me to make sure you aren't straining yourself."

Sam chuckles under his breath, "Great," He says sarcastically. "Have you heard anything from Cas?"

Dean shakes his head, "Not a thing, he better be okay."

"Rae's gotten a lot stronger." Sam points out, "Did you see what her blood did to Zachariah's blade?"

Dean knows that look on his brother's face. "What are you planning."

"I was just thinking, if she keeps getting stronger maybe she'll be able to defeat Lucifer." Sam says cautiously.

"I've been thinking the same thing." Dean replies shocking Sam. "But we don't have enough time to wait for her to get stronger. We need to find a quicker solution."

Sam nods in agreement, "But her blood should be able to slow him down. We'll talk with her and see what our next move should be."

* * *

**So once again I'm really sorry about the short chapter. I am literally fighting to keep my eyes awake right now. I wanted to post this chapter before getting on the airplane in like three hours...and it's past midnight right now.**

**Anyway hope you liked it and I'll update HOPEFULLY before the 18th. **

**Reviews fuel my writing. **


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is set during season five episode 19 'Hammer of the Gods' and 20 'The Devil You Know'**

**Enjoy.**

**This chapter has a mature scene.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Rae stifles a yawn as she stretches out her arms. She turns her head towards the bathroom, a frown on her lips. "Gabriel." She says as the archangel stands before her, just outside the nice little restaurant she had dinner at. "How did you find me?"

He smiles as he tucks his hands in his jean pockets. "I have my ways."

She thins her lips as she crosses her arms over her chest. "What do you want." She can see the clear mischief in his eyes.

He pulls out a piece of paper and tosses it to her. "If anything happens, you may be the only one able to get those two idiots out safely."

Rae reads the address and looks up to find the angel gone. Sighing, she steps in her car, time to find the Winchester's.

She takes one look at the run down motel and she knows Lucifer is there. She clenches her teeth together as she picks up her favorite blade and slides it in its holster on her hip. Jesus, the boys always found trouble.

* * *

Lucifer smiles, "Looks like we have a visitor." He says and turns his head as the power he has over the doors diminish and Rae steps into the motel.

She hurries down the hallways noticing the huge amounts of blood splatter all along the walls and floors. Wonderful, she thinks as she sees the devil's power leaking from the door before her. Taking a deep breath she swings it open and her eyes lock with Lucifer's.

His host isn't looking great, the skin is peeling, and she notices the slit on his throat where she cut him last is still there, and pussy looking. "What are you doing here." Dean demands as he raises his head from the thrown table he and Sam are hiding behind.

Gabriel is holding out his blade, protecting Kahli.

"To save your sorry asses." Rae hisses as she pulls out her own blade and slices her forearm and dips her blade with her blood.

"Get her out of here." Gabriel says as he continues to protect Kahli while Dean and Sam hurry to the door.

"Rae," Sam calls out, but she looks at Gabriel just as Lucifer locks the door behind Dean and Sam.

"Hello Rae." Lucifer says with a smile. "I was wondering when we would meet again. Have you thought about my offer?"

She grips her blade tighter, "The answer is no." She says as she slowly makes her way to stand beside Gabriel.

Lucifer clicks his tongue, shaking his head. "If that's your decision." He drawls as he takes a step closer, "And you, brother, all for a woman?" He says remembering how protective Gabriel was of Kahli.

And soon the three are fighting, Rae tries her best to shield Gabriel when she can, but Lucifer is sending a continuous wave of power, keeping her subdued. In a matter of seconds a bright white light explodes in the room, and Rae knows Gabriel is gone.

Lucifer stares down at the body before heading over to Rae. Panicking, she layers her shield trying to keep the immense power away as she slides into a defensive position. "I'm not going to kill you, I see something special in you."

Rae doesn't have much time to react as a tidal wave of power is thrust against her. She hardens her shield around her as she struggles to not be thrown against the wall. "Let's just say I owe someone a favor," Lucifer whispers just before his hand is lodged in Rae's chest.

His eyes stare into hers as he begins to whisper a string of Enochian words and she is unconscious as the entire motel explodes.

* * *

"Damnit!" Dean shouts as he slams his phone shut continuing to curse. Sam's eyes hold sympathy, this is the thirtieth time he has called Rae's various cell numbers. Dean runs a frustrated hand through his hair, his jaw locked in a hardened clench.

"She's fine, if anyone could survive that, it's her." Sam reassures his brother, although he himself has doubts but he can't vision the sparky girl who is nearly indestructible in this world to be gone.

Dean meets his brother's eyes, "Gabriel died," He growls his body radiating his fur and there is nothing Sam can say.

"We'll keep our eyes on the lookout." Sam says softly before falling silently.

* * *

Rae licks her lips, when will her body get accustomed to the terrible aches? She rolls over, her eyelids feeling too heavy to lift up. "Rae! Come on your going to be late for your clinicals!" Victoria shouts as she opens the apartment door.

Rae furrows her eyebrows, Victoria? Her eyes burst open as she sits straight up and she is in an apartment. The old peach couch she and Victoria had bought is what she had been sleeping on, she looks frantically around remembering the white cupboards and the small kitchen. This is the first apartment she and Victoria along with Katie (a girl that would later move back to Seattle) bought together.

"Holy shit!" She screams as she takes in Victoria's natural hair color, one that Rae would in the future never see again.

Victoria laughs, "Holy shit is right girlie, you haven't been late yet, now get into your scrubs and go." She says before heading out.

Rae falls to the ground, this isn't possible. Not only is she back in her reality but it's 2010, she is two years into the past. The world around her seems to fall to the background as her mind can't fully understand that this is real. She looks around her, this is real right? Did Lucifer have the power to make this seem real? Then again, she should be immune if he tried to do something to her.

After the fourth day, it is clear to her that she is back in 2010. She is finishing her last year in college, and for the most part is able to adjust back to her life.

"When did you get so into Supernatural?" Victoria asks as Rae quickly turns on the television an eagerly waits for the show to begin.

"Sh!" Rae says as the episode begins.

Time moves on quicker then Rae likes, and as season six progresses, she finds herself having a hard time watching Dean on the screen. When she saw how he and Lisa were together, she made an excuse that she had to pee, and disappeared into the bathroom. The ache in her heart wouldn't cease but she needed to watch every episode to figure out what has been happening. Knowing that the show Supernatural was actually an alternate reality was odd.

Over the next few months she enrolls into training learning Taekwondo and Karate after realizing that she is in her 22 year old body. Her roommates thought it was a little strange that Rae has taken up this hobbies such as hand to hand combat as well as going to the shooting range, but they never confronted her about it. She dated a few times but it never passed the second date, she becomes frustrated with her heart. Why can't she move on?

February approaches and the preview for the next episode appears. Sam and Dean are transported to our reality.

Victoria laughs, "This episode is going to be hilarious I can tell!"

Rae's expression remains flat, what did this mean? Were Dean and Sam coming here, to her reality? Excitement bubbles through her as she grins, but wait...the episodes are filmed earlier because in her current reality Sam and Dean are actors and they would have filmed these episodes sometime in the summer.

"Rae?" Katie asks as she and Victoria wave their hands in front of their best friend who is still staring at the television.

"I need to make a call." She says as she leaps off the couch and runs into her room.

It doesn't matter, if there is the chance that Dean and Sam are coming to her world then she needs to see them. The episode should air February 25th, she books a flight to Vancouver Canada and spends the entire night planning.

"Why are you going to Canada?" Victoria asks questioningly as Rae packs her suitcase.

"One of my cousins invited me." Rae lies as she zips up the bag.

"Something is going on with you." Victoria points out, "As long as your okay, you know you can come and tell me anything."

Rae smiles weakly, "I know, thanks Victoria." She says as she heads to her car.

Once landed in Canada and in her hotel she booked for the next four days, she isn't sure how she is going to get into the studio. Even if she poses as an extra she'll need proof.

* * *

The brothers quickly exit the studio, in a daze. "Wait," Dean says as it dawns on him, "We are in a reality where we are actors known as Jensen and Jared...Rae."

Sam watches the light in Dean's eyes flicker, "You think we are in her world now?"

Dean pulls out his phone and tries dialing her number but quickly slams it shut. "She never told you where she lived did she?"

Sam shakes his head, "She mentioned she lived in California but never anything more than that."

Dean smiles at the sight of his Impala, "At least you made it baby." He says and watches in horror as a man splatters mud onto the windshield, "Hey!" He shouts but pauses when he spots three other copies of his car. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Dean, do you really think we are in Rae's reality?" Sam asks slowly and cautiously knowing that his brother doesn't like speaking about her.

When the brothers caught up with Lucifer, Dean demanded to know what happened to Rae. He told them the truth and said he sent her back to where she belonged. Dean didn't want to believe it but as time progressed there hasn't been any sign of her and soon he gave up.

Dean remains silent, ignoring Sam's question. He wants to believe he is in her world, if he is he can find her.

"Wait," Dean shouts at the driver and presses his face against the window looking at the young woman. Her dark hair is pulled back in a pony tail, she is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, combat boots, and a regular navy t shirt, the epitome of Rae.

The driver slams on the breaks and Dean hurries out, moving around the people his eyes focused on the figure ahead. "Rae!" Dean shouts, crew members looking at him strangely but he doesn't care. He sprints and catches up to the young woman and whirls her around.

Surprised blue eyes stare up at him, her skin a more olive tone, and her nose is too small. "Sorry," Dean says to the young woman and hurriedly heads back to the car in disappointment.

"Dean..." Sam begins,

"I'm fine Sammy," He replies his eyes telling Sam that he is far from fine.

The driver pulls out of the studio and drives down the street, Sam looking out his window and it is his turn to spot a woman, this one he is sure is Rae. "Stop the car." Sam shouts and the driver pulls to the side , "In the pink blazer!" Sam shouts just as his brother throws open the car door.

Rae adjusts her brown leather bag on her shoulder, they wouldn't let her in, and she can understand why, to them she is just another crazed fan. Sighing she can feel her eyes beginning to water, damn, she scolds herself for being emotional.

"Rae!" A voice calls her name and she lifts her head and she stops.

Her heart exhilarates and she turns around, her body shaking. It's him. She clamps her shaking hands together, afraid to move, this is what she wants but her body is afraid.

Dean shouts her name again, and his eyes are sucked into her large brown eyes, and all the time they spent together rushes through him. A smile spreads across his face but falters when he watches the horror spread across her face and she turns around, her back facing him.

A painful stab at his heart causes him to realize that she may not want to see him. He is just a few feet away from her, and he can see her body quivering. "I'm sorry." He says loud enough for her to hear and turns away.

Rae turns around and wipes her tears, as she hurries to catch up to him. "I'm sorry!" She shouts her voice cracking as she wraps her arms around his back. "I just...didn't really think I'd see you again." She breathes.

Dean touches her hands and he turns around and wraps his arms around her sinking his face into her hair, inhaling her scent. God he missed her so much, more than words can describe. "Come on," He says as he interlaces his hand with hers and takes her over to the car. "She's an old friend." He says to the driver who looks at her questioningly but begins driving.

When they arrive to Sam's house, Gennavieve eyes Rae and looks between him and her. "She's a new cast member we are all going to run lines together." Sam lies easily to Gennavieve who shrugs and kisses her husband before heading out to her benefit.

"I'm going to start research." Sam says a little awkwardly as he leaves the couple giving them some space.

"How about we sit." She suggests and takes a seat on a nearby couch and Dean sits beside her, their bodies angled forward so they can just look at the other.

"I guess I should explain from when you last saw me." She says nervously, "After Lucifer killed Gabriel he did some sort of spell and I came back here, except I was sent back to the time period of the episode we were in so I really travelled back two years in the past. I know it sounds confusing but I've been watching all the episodes, good job with the cage thing," Rae grins, "I knew you two would figure it out."

Dean remains silent for a moment listening to Rae continue telling him about how weird it was to get back to a normal life.

"How have you been?" Rae asks her voice becoming soft.

Dean averts her gaze, "Fine," Rae laughs as she touches his rough hands a thin stream of electricity seems to flow through their skin.

"I really missed you, a lot." She says honestly, "I wish I could have jumped into the TV and helped you two out, especially in that Mannequin episode or when you were turned by that vampire...I could have really helped."

He keeps his gaze at the fireplace. He can feel the sofa shift as Rae moves closer and wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head against his chest. He instinctively drags her closer and the two lie in each other's arms on Sam's couch, enjoying the feeling of the other one. His thumb rubs softly over her soft skin of her hands, while she listens to his heartbeat. "You and Sam have been having problems." Rae whispers softly, "Do you need to talk about it?"

He remains silent. Rae wiggles out of his arms and sits up, her long hair falling like a waterfall around her body, her eyes reflecting the fireplace flames, his heart seems to pump painfully as he is absorbed by her beauty. To him she is the most beautiful creature.

He sits up and leans towards her, "Can we just pretend that the world is fine, Sam is fine, and that it's just us?" He pleads his cool breath fanning against her face. A sad smile reaches her face as she slowly leans closer,

"That sounds like a great idea." She whispers just before she places a kiss on his lips.

He forgot how soft and plump her lips were. He forgot the way she lightly nipped at his lips, and the way she tastes. His hands wind its way through her hair as he presses his body against hers and slowly leans her down against the couch.

Their lips move in a soft, tentative motion almost as if this is their first kiss but it begins to escalate quickly. Their breathes turn into soft pants as she breaks away from the hungry kiss for air. Dean takes the opportunity to slide his lips along the curve of her jaw and down her neck, biting then licking, biting and licking. "Dean," Rae whispers breathless as she arches her body into his, wanting him more than ever. "We should find a room," She sighs into his ear as his hands slide under her shirt and tenderly rub her flesh.

He growls playfully, "But this couch is so comfy," He complains,

Rae laughs, "It is but what if Gennavive comes back? And what about Sam?" She points out and they hurry into the first room they find.

He slams her into the wall and they begin to rip at each other's clothing, their lips mesh together, their tongues fighting for dominance. Dean throws his shirt off to the side and latches back onto her lips his arms hooking beneath her knee and she wraps them around his waist.

She moans as his hands move under her bra and begin to kneed her supple flesh. "Dean," She moans as her hips thrust against his, grinding into his painfully hard member.

He unhooks her bra and soon the two are on the bed, their jeans removed and soon their underwear. In the dark room, Dean is still able to make out the soft lines of her body, his fingertips run down her shoulder blades, "No scars," He whispers.

Rae lifts her torso upward to kiss his nose, "No scars," She repeats and begins to kiss him again her hands running down his strong biceps until they travel down his pecs and abs until her hands wrap around his hard dick.

Dean moans at the sensation of her hands stroking him, "Fuck Rae..." He moans,

She smirks in the darkness as she bites his earlobe, "I would love you to fuck me," She whispers and releases his incredibly hard cock. Dean groans as she wraps her legs around his hips and presses her wetness against his hot member.

"We haven't seen each other in a long time," Dean chokes out as she nibbles at his neck finding his sensitive spot,

"We can make love later, I want you to fuck me." She states as she grabs his hand and presses it against her slick heat, "I've been ready."

Dean matches her smirk, "You really have no idea how much I've missed you." And he slithers his tongue between her lips while in one thrust he breaks into her tight muscle.

"Fuck!" Rae shouts in pleasure as she arches her back grabbing onto his biceps, her nails digging into his flesh. Dean can feel his eyes roll into the back of his head slightly, fuck is right. She feels even better than he remembered.

His member remains inside of her for a few seconds as he relishes in her tight hot sheath. She rocks her hips trying to get Dean to move and he happily obliges. He pulls out of her and slams back in, their bodies colliding together. He sets a rough pace, and pounds into her ruthlessly, both of them enjoying the animalistic pleasure. Rae clings to Dean as if for life as she groans and writhes under him, "Harder," She groans as her hips spaz against his trying to take him in deeper.

He happily obliges and his arms hook under her knees and he places them on his broad shoulders and picks up his pace. "Fuck," He groans as he gasps as her tight walls squeeze him as she cums and with one last thrust he explodes inside of the condom. He collapses on top of her, their slick bodies stick together from the sweat, and their breaths mingle together as they try to return their heartbeats to a regular rate.

Rae runs her fingers through Dean's short hair and rolls them over, his softening member sliding out of her body. She straddles his waist and presses her naked body on top of his and begins to entice his body into a seductive kiss. Her tongue licks his lips and slips into his mouth eliciting a deep groan from Dean as he runs his hands up and down her back landing on her ass, his hands kneading the flesh.

Rae leaves his swollen lips, "Ready for round two big boy?" She whispers huskily against his neck as she sucks her way to his collarbone. Dean's cock twitches to life in response, and she giggles as she rocks her hips, rubbing her soaking pussy against his hardening cock.

The two begin their second round and even a third until their hormones finally calm down long enough for them to crawl under the silk sheets and relax in each others arms.

"Come back with us." Dean suggests as he presses a kiss against her forehead.

Rae snuggles deeper into his chest, "I don't belong in your world."

Dean shifts to his side and brushes her hair behind her ear, "But I don't belong here." Rae sighs as she opens her eyes and peer into his green eyes, both realizing that they are at an impasse.

"Let's figure out how to get you and Sam back then talk about this later." She suggests as she sits up bringing the sheet with her as she picks up her bra and panties.

They manage to find Sam in Jared's office space she begins helping the brothers and catch up with Sam. Dean leaves to find some food leaving Sam alone with Rae.

"It's really great to see you again, Dean really missed you." Sam says honestly as he tosses aside a credit card after purchasing an ingredient.

Rae nods more to herself, "But he had Lisa." She says just loud enough for Sam to hear.

"He did, he likes her, but he loves you." Sam points out as he lowers his laptop screen.

"Sam I've been watching you too." Rae whispers, "Your memories, they've been coming back."

Dean arrives before Sam can respond and Rae continues to talk about their past hunts on season six until they are all exhausted and head towards the bedrooms.

Rae collapses on a bed her mind in a jumble. Even if she can return to Dean and Sam's world, should she? Looking back she had a lot of fun, but she also experienced a lot of pain. She sits up and heads down the hallway and knocks on Dean's door before heading in.

She crawls under the covers and finds Dean's body in the darkness, his warmth enveloping her. She plants a kiss on the back of his neck and rests her body against his back. "I love you so much." She whispers, "It really hurt watching you with Lisa, and I tried moving on, but I couldn't do it." She waits for a response but assume he is asleep. "But I love my friends and family. I just don't want to give you up or my world up."

Dean silently listens to Rae's confession his eyes transfixed on the window. "But I know deep down inside of me I would go back. I would go back and help you, Sam, and Bobby in any way I could."

His entire body tingles and he rolls over and embraces her. "You are my angel," He whispers into her hair, "I won't ever let anyone hurt you."

They fall asleep in each other's arms that night, not having to worry about a demon coming into their room or an angel appearing, it is peacefully quiet.

The next morning Rae follows Sam and Dean to the airport and back to the studio. Gun shots echo off the set, Rae hears screaming and people running around. "Hey!" Sam shouts as the man in a black trench coat aims his second gun and fires at Sam while Dean tackles him.

The two brothers continue to beat Virgil to a pulp, Sam searches his pockets and finds the keys. "Dean," Rae says as a seal appears on the set window glowing a bright red.

"Rae!" Dean shouts just before he and Sam are sucked back through the window, leaving Rae behind.

_One year later _

Rae sluggishly pulls herself out of bed, her body heavy and still tired. She goes through her day, Victoria calls her to alert her that there is an accident on the highway, and she begins her shift in the hospital.

"Can we not go out tonight?" Rae asks as she flops onto the couch completely drained from work.

She looks back and sees Victoria in a familiar dress, Rae frowns today she's been having déjà vu all day.

"Sure we can go another night." Victoria says but Rae changes her mind and gets into her favorite dress and the two girls head out to the bar.

Rae and Victoria stumble through the apartment doors and Rae helps her friend into her bed then stumbles into her own bed and right before she blacks out a smile appears on her lips, it's funny today is just like the day before she fell into Supernatural.

Dean yawns as he keeps his eyes focused on the dark road ahead, Sam is fast asleep in the passenger seat, and his favorite tape is playing.

A loud jolt, and a figure flops from the roof of his car, causing Dean to swerve his car and Sam to jolt awake. "Holy shit!" Dean shouts as he looks behind to see an unconscious woman.

Rae groans as her cheek rubs against...leather?

"Rae?" Sam asks and she lifts her head to see herself in the back of Dean's Impala.

She blinks and then grins, "Hey guys." She says before laughing hysterically. She doesn't know how or why, but she is back in supernatural.

"Care to explain how you appeared in the back of my car?" Dean asks.

Rae grins, "Don't know, don't care," She says as she sits up and adjusts her dress, "So where you boys headed to?"

Dean and Sam grin at each other, "The ballet," They say simultaneously, the three of them too happy to say anything.

* * *

**First off, I'm really sorry! It's been like over two months since I last updated and I felt really guilty for not finishing the story. I want to begin writing a new one, (so many ideas in my brain!) but I figure I need to finish this first or at least keep giving you something to read.**

**I do have some new ideas for another story, I want to do a Castiel/OC but I have another idea for a Dean/OC...but we will see, college life is busy and most of the time I don't feel like writing anything :/**

**-Thanks! Hope you liked the um...rushed ending...**


End file.
